Sans toi
by Xunaly
Summary: Pour eux tous il a disparu. Mais elle ne veut pas. Rukia veut le revoir, lui parler, comme avant. Et plus que tout, elle veut le sauver, de cet étau qui l'emprisonne.
1. Chapter 0

**Sans toi**

**--**

**0 Introduction – Perdu –**

* * *

Finalement ceux partis sauver Inoue, avaient atteint leur but. En ce moment même, tous les participants à l'intrusion au Hueco Mondo, retournaient par petits groupes à la boutique Urahara. Le plus rapide avait été celui des Kuchiki. Byakuya ayant volontairement éloigné sa sœur du reste des combats. Puis peu à peu les autres suivirent. Si bien qu'il ne resta plus que Renji et Ichigo a attendre.

C'était d'ailleurs ce point qui effrayait Rukia. Elle les trouvait bien long et craignait un problème en chemin. Surtout qu'au fond d'elle, un mauvais pressentiment grandissait. Aussi ne cessait-elle de fixer le portail de la petite boutique, ne pouvant s'en détacher. Cette nervosité passant peu inaperçue. Même son frère l'avait bien compris et attendait à ses côtés, appuyé contre un rocher proche.

Les autres se trouvaient plus éloignés, souvent auprès des blessés où la quatrième division s'afférait. Certains Capitaines s'étaient rendus chez Inoue, pour annoncer au Commandant de la Soul Society le succès de la mission. En effet, l'Espada avait été complètement anéantie, seul Ulquiorra et Grimmjow restant introuvables. Sans compter, les Arrancars portant un numéro à trois chiffres et quelques autres sans grand intérêt qui n'avaient pu échapper à la lame des Shinigamis.

Soudain un éclat déchira un instant le portail alors que Rukia se redressait, apparemment soulagée. C'est d'ailleurs ce moment-là que choisit Urahara pour s'approcher des deux silhouettes venant d'apparaître. La plupart des têtes se tournèrent alors vers les nouveaux arrivants qui n'étaient que Renji et… Tousen.

Le silence s'installa alors. Tous retenaient leurs attentions alors que déjà Inoue arrivait en courant auprès de Renji, visiblement inquiète. Ce dernier l'ignora, portant toujours l'ancien Capitaine sur son épaule, il le déposa à terre pour se redresser et fixait d'un regard vide le ciel. Seule sa voix brisa alors l'étrange atmosphère alors qu'il s'adressait au gérant de la boutique.

-Ich… Vous… Pouvez… Fermer le… Portail.

Rukia sentit alors un vide immense prendre place. Quelque chose s'était brisée en elle. Sans aucune retenue. La plongeant dans un état inconscient. Elle était là sans l'être vraiment, glissant à genoux, un air impassible sur le visage. Sans aucune parole, sans aucun geste. Tout s'écroulé.

-Renji… C'est… C'est pas vrai ? Hein !

Le cri d'Inoue fit sursauter tout le monde, Rukia et le lieutenant exclus. C'est à peine si il pouvait réagir aux paroles de la rousse. Il se contenta de baisser la tête piteusement, les yeux fermés.

-Ich… Ichigo… Est resté… Là-bas…

Renji n'arrivait pas à exposer les faits. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cette réalité. Pas encore… Il se tourna vers Rukia, cette dernière affichait maintenant un grand sourire et s'était redressé. Cette attitude surpris même Byakuya qui l'aidait à se relever.

-Alors il va bien. Qu'elle personne est-il allé encore sauver ?

-Ru… Rukia ?

Inoue la fixait, les yeux particulièrement écarquillés et brillants. Trop. Déjà une traînée humide caressait sa joue alors que Renji relevait la tête, regardant la brune.

-Il… Il ne… Reviendra plus. Rukia…

Cette dernière continua d'avancer vers le lieutenant, d'un pas calme et serein. Un sourire accrochant toujours ses lèvres alors qu'elle acquiesçait.

-Bon maintenant… Arrêtez le cinéma… Il fait quoi encore ce baka ? Il croit que se faire attendre va augmenter sa réputation ?

-Rukia ça suffit !

La concernée perdit son sourire, elle fixa à son tour son ami d'enfance, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, comprimant ses poings. Tremblante de rage. La rage de l'avoir perdu.

-Tais toi ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Arrête tes mensonges ! Maintenant dis moi où est… ICHIGO ?!

Elle avait frappée. Son poing était parti tout seul. Elle ne supportait pas le fait que son roux n'était et ne serait plus là. Que Tousen soit devant elle à sa place. Que maintenant, elle serait seule. Sans aucune raison de rester plus longtemps sur Terre.

Une pression s'exerça sur ses épaules alors qu'elle tentait de nouveau de s'avancer vers le lieutenant. Celui-ci s'était pris le coup sans réagir, se trouvant assis par terre, scrutant droit devant lui sans grand intérêt si ce n'est celui d'oublier toute cette histoire.

-Calme toi Rukia.

-Nii-sama… Souffla t-elle.

-Accepte. Ichigo est…

-C'est de ma faute.

Byakuya tourna la tête vers son lieutenant. Celui-ci avait craqué. Des larmes d'impuissance coulaient librement sur ses joues alors que son corps se relâchait. Il porta une main à son visage, comme étonné de se laisser autant aller devant tant de personne. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur Rukia qui se tenait face à lui, attendant. Il avala sa salive difficilement avant d'ouvrir la bouche, sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne à franchir ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas que la jeune fille le déteste… Mais il ne pouvait pas leur mentir.

-Je… je l'ai tué.

La brune eut l'instant l'impression de rêver. Pourquoi alors qu'Aizen était maintenant ralentit, pourquoi lui arrachait-on tout ce à quoi elle aspirait ? Son corps se mit alors à trembler de plus en plus violemment puis elle hurla, ne pouvant plus contenir la rage qui sommeillait en elle. Toute cette colère. Sa détresse. Sa douleur. Sa mort.

-Ce n'est pas vrai Renji ! Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Même Inoue ne pouvait y croire. Elle tentait de trouver un appui, un indice qui permettrait de retrouver Ichigo ou de le sauver. Mais quelque chose ! Son regard accrocha le groupe des Shinigamis qui s'était approché, pour finalement se poser sur le lieutenant. Celui-ci la fixa à son tour.

-Je… Il… Il a pu… Battre… Les numéros… un et deux… De… De l'Espada…Mais avec… Avec Tousen… Il… Il n'en pouvait… Plus… Il s'est pris… Un coup… Mortel…

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas ramené ? Demanda trop calmement Ishida.

-Il… Il ne… Voulait pas. Il… Il m'a dit… Que… Que c'était… Trop tard. Oui… Trop tard. Qu'il valait mieux… Ramener… Tousen… Pour avoir… Des… Des informations… Et que… Aizen… Risquait de l'utiliser… Lui et son… Hollow… Alors il voulait que… Que je… Que je l'a… L'ach…

-Arrête !

-Tous se tournèrent vers Rukia qui tentait de se défaire de l'emprise de son frère, la rage brûlant dans ses yeux couleur nuit.

-Arrête ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ichigo n'a pas pu mourir ! Il… Il est toujours du genre increvable ! Mais pourquoi as-tu écouté cet imbécile ? Pourquoi ? Renji ! Réponds !

-Ca suffit Rukia !

Byakuya accompagna ses paroles en resserrant sa prise alors qu'elle s'abandonnait à la force de son frère. Sa carapace se craquela, alors qu'une larme s'échappait de ses pupilles onyx.

-Baka ! Baka ! Baka, baka ! Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça ! Il n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner ! Je ne veux pas être seule !

Son appel à l'aide désespéré termina de détruire Renji. Celui-ci se laissa alors aller à son impuissance. Seul ses pleurs déchirant le silence pensant dans l'immense salle. Urahara s'avança alors vers le portail, une émotion indéchiffrable plaqué sur le visage. Il hésita quelque seconde… Approcha sa main…

-Attendez !

Une ombre semblait se dessiner alors que de nouveau la lumière augmentait. Rukia releva la tête, le cœur battant. Tous attendaient maintenant, silencieusement.

-Nell !

Le mince espoir venait d'éclater. Ce n'était pas Ichigo qui se tenait devant eux contrairement aux attentes, mais bien Nell l'ancienne membre de l'Espada. Cette dernière était couverte de sang et tenait fermement une sorte de carré dans sa main. Un cri de surprise échappa alors à Urahara.

-Le Hougyoku !

-J'ai pu… Le récupérer !

-Vite que quelqu'un aille prévenir les Capitaines et le Commandant partis chez Orihime !

-J'y vais !

-J'accompagne !

L'excitation et la joie avaient atteints les Shinigamis. Tous de nouveau s'agitaient. Même Byakuya relâcha sa prise sur sa sœur pour rejoindre les autres. Qui aurait pu alors croire que l'un d'eux venait de mourir ? Seuls Renji, Inoue et Rukia ne pouvait se réjouir. La mort de leur ami était encore bien trop présente.

-Vous… Vous savez… Ichigo il m'a… Confié sa dernière phrase… Je pensais… Que… Qu'il voulait que je vous en parle…

Inoue hocha difficilement la tête, la gorge nouée alors que la brune se laissait tomber au sol, allongé par terre, enfouissant sa tête hors de vue d'un quelconque spectateur. Le lieutenant prenant ça pour un consentement reprit, tentant vainement de ne pas faire trembler sa voix.

-« Et… Et maintenant que je vais… Mourir… Maintenant que je vais… Connaître la mort… Je suis un vrai Shinigami… pas vrai ? »

Inoue craqua alors. Des sanglots la secouèrent alors que Rukia se redressait quelque peu. Un indice ? Ou peut être pas… Mais pourtant…

-Renji ! Inoue ! Ichigo était vivant !

Un silence étonné lui répondit. La jeune rousse releva même timidement la tête alors que les yeux du lieutenant commençaient à s'éclairer. Il venait de comprendre la tentative de la Shinigami.

-S'il meurt il va au Rukongaï ! Et après il n'a plus qu'à aller faire un tour à l'académie et hop ! Il redevient un Shinigami ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour se rendre à la Soul Socie…

-L'âme d'Ichigo Kurosaki n'a pas quitté le Hueco Mondo.

Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers Hitsugaya Toshirô. Le Capitaine de la dixième division venait de faire son apparition, se tenant derrière Rukia, Nell à ses côtés. Cette dernière avait apparemment appris la nouvelle comme en témoignait l'incroyable tristesse brillant dans ses yeux et sa bouche tordue par la tristesse.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Kurosaki n'est pas apparut à la Soul Society. Son âme n'a pu rejoindre le Gotei 13.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas possible !

Renji s'était redressé et fixait stupéfait le jeune Capitaine.

-Il ne respirait plus ! J'ai… J'ai… Transpercé son… Cœur… Ce…

-Alors Aizen est arrivé avant que son âme puisse quitter le monde des Arrancars. A moins que…

-Je m'en fiche de tout ça…

Le murmure de Rukia coupa net Nell dans ses paroles. Ils reportèrent tous leurs attentions sur la brune qui enserrait sa poitrine de ses bras. La tête baissée. La voix calme et glaciale. Aucune expression visible sur son visage.

-Il m'a abandonné...

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Sans toi**

**--**

**1 Chapitre – Où es-tu ? –**

* * *

Trois ans… Trois ans de passés… Sans aucune nouvelle. Sans aucune amélioration. Des années banales. Sans aucun ennemi. A croire que sa simple présence les attirait. Mais là, rien. Tout était calme. Trop d'ailleurs. La Soul Society ne craignait plus Aizen, bien que lui et Gin vivent encore.

Tousen n'avait rien révélé. Il s'était suicidé en prison. N'apportant rien de plus et aggravant encore les regrets de Renji. Le lieutenant n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Un caractère froid et distant animait maintenant le plus impétueux des Shinigamis.

La jeune Inoue tentait tant bien que mal de cacher sa tristesse sous des sourires niais et crées de toutes pièces. Après son frère, voilà que de nouveau elle perdait quelqu'un de cher. Sans Tatsuki. Elle n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

Kon avait définitivement élu domicile chez Hurahara. La première année sans le shinigami lui avait parut un peu vide et il conservait toujours cette petite mélancolie à l'idée de ne vivre qu'à travers une peluche. Il s'était notamment attribué le rôle d'occuper tous ceux qui évoquer le jeune Kurosaki. Histoire de vider leurs esprits de toutes pensées sombres.

Nell était resté à la Soul Society. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de se faire à ce monde différent du sien et passait beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner. Elle s'en voulait aussi à elle-même, s'accusant de sa faiblesse pour sauver Ichigo.

Quand à Rukia, elle avait reprit la vie normalement. Essayant chaque jour d'oublier tous ses souvenirs avec le roux. Inutilement. Mais rien ne pouvait faire changer d'avis la brune qui n'avait jamais été aussi lunatique.

La jeune fille avait cependant gardé l'habitude d'effectuer de nombreuses missions sur Terre. Elle s'était inconsciemment attaché à Karakura au travers lui… Aussi elle en profitait pour rendre visite à tout le monde. Un petit bonjour à Chad, une rapide discussion avec Ishida, un dîner tranquille avec Inoue, une nuit chez Hurahara puis… Un passage chez la famille Kurosaki. Brisée. Tant de choses s'étaient passées…

Rukia était désolée pour ce foyer qui ne fut plus jamais aussi heureux que lorsqu'elle le découvrit. Le fameux père avait perdu de sa joie, tentant tant bien que mal d'attirer les sourires de ses deux filles… Les sœurs d'Ichigo n'avaient pu supporter le départ de leur frère aussi bien que celui de leur mère. C'en était un de plus.

Un de trop.

Karin et Yuzu semblaient continuer à vivre dans un monde différent où il était toujours présent. La jeune shinigami l'avait remarqué au cours de sa première visite. Yuzu préparant toujours le bentô de son frère le matin, cuisinant toujours pour quatre personnes, aérant souvent la chambre en pestant contre la saleté du roux. Quand à Karin elle avait prit l'habitude de d'y faire un tour. Elle disait lui tenir compagnie lorsqu'il devait réviser pour un examen. La brune prenait même plus garde aux esprits, les aidant comme son frère l'aurait fait, occupant ce poste.

Et ce malgré les années, il subsistait encore une mélancolie imprégnant les lieux. Jamais sa chambre ne lui parut aussi vide et silencieuse. Jamais le placard ne lui parut aussi froid et solitaire. Elle avait bien tenté d'y passer une nuit. En vain, elle avait finit par dormir dans son lit qui portait encore la trace de son odeur.

Puis trop frustrée elle avait finalement élue domicile chez Inoue pour déménager dans la boutique de Kisuke. Elle ne cessait de chercher des points de repères. Parfois elle s'arrêtait devant le lycée, souriait en passant devant la cour, s'arrêtait au bord de la rivière.

Rukia avait du mal à accepter le fait de s'être autant attacher au jeune homme. Quand elle y pensait encore c'était à ses rares sourires, à la flamme indescriptible qui brillait parfois dans ses yeux, à son odeur, à son étrei…

La jeune shinigami finissait toujours par secouer la tête, fronçait les sourcils, se disputait d'y avoir repenser. Puis elle se relevait et promettait de ne plus jamais prêter attention au passé, à garder ses distances avec cette ville trop pleine de sa présence.

Elle y retournait toujours.

Comme aujourd'hui. Ses pas l'avaient conduis de nouveau au bord de l'eau scintillant sous les derniers rayons de soleil. Une vue magnifique qui peinait à apaiser sa douleur.

Trois années. Et pourtant encore là. Dans son cœur. Trois ans vides de tous sens. Tout ce temps à se demander… Vivant ? Mort ? Shinigami ? Hollow ? Soul Society ? Hueco Mondo ?

Puis ce sentiment d'avoir était abandonné. De le savoir presque vivant mais toujours loin. Inaccessible. De ne pas savoir. Rien que connaître le lieu où il se trouvait. Rien qu'un indice. Et elle repartirait à sa recherche. Comme elle l'avait fait durant les deux premières années.

-Ichigo… Où es-tu ?

Et seul le silence en guise de réponse. Puis elle se relevait et hurlait de rage. Un caillou solitaire terminait à l'eau, rebondissant quelques instants pour se perdre. Comme elle. Elle avait cru à un espoir, une chance… Elle n'avait que sombré. Jamais elle n'avait cru aussi ennuyeuse la vie de shinigami. Rien que le fait de devoir continuer à vivre, même mort, l'ennuyait.

Etre seule, l'ennuyait.

Sans lui elle n'avait plus trouvé la même excitation à comprendre le monde des vivants. Pourquoi réussir un devoir de japonais si de toutes façons il n'était pas là pour apprécier ou même lui laisser une petite pique venimeuse tel que :

_« Il était temps ! »_

Non. Rien. Juste elle et… Le vide. Ce même sentiment animé Inoue. Elle l'avait bien compris en discutant avec la rousse. Rukia avait découvert l'attirance profonde qu'avait eu Ichigo sur son amie. Et pourtant, alors qu'il n'était plus là, alors qu'elle tentait de faire comprendre les sentiments qui l'animaient, elle s'était découvert de nouveaux liens avec le roux. Même son amie avait été surprise de la savoir souffrir autant.

_« C'est rare de te voir parler si facilement __Kuchiki-san__… En fait, je viens de comprendre que j'étais bien ridicule… Que vaux mes sentiments par rapport aux tiens ? »_

Tout cela l'avait énervé. Elle ne souhaitait pas avoir ce genre de relation envers le shinigami. Elle n'avait pas à être aussi faible. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Elle avait vécu telle une humaine au travers lui. C'était découvert des attirances pour ce monde si austère au premier abord.

Non vraiment. Elle n'avait jamais regretter ce soir-là de s'être jeter sur le monstre. De l'avoir rencontrer. Elle gardait toujours en sa mémoire toutes ses émotions qu'elle avait ressentit en cette simple nuit. Ainsi que tout ce qui avait suivi.

Jamais non plus elle ne s'était sentie aussi heureuse que lorsqu'il était venu la sauver. Alors que résignée elle s'apprêtait à mourir pour de bon, il était venu. Pour elle. Et maintenant ? Maintenant elle n'avait pu le sauver comme lui. Elle était si faible.

Mais pas au point de craquer. Encore moins devant quelqu'un. Souvent on lui demandait des nouvelles de son moral. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à toujours répondre que tout allait bien. Elle ne voulait pas gêner les autres plus longtemps, surtout alors qu'Ichigo n'était plus que le passé pour eux.

Et elle tentait de continuer à vivre. Ses heures d'entraînements avaient augmenté. Son temps libre ne lui servant qu'à se morfondre elle cherchait toujours de nouvelles activités et tâchait de s'occuper. Notamment avec des missions. Elle avait d'ailleurs passé le rang d'officier contre l'avis de son frère. Mais au moins elle pou…

Rukia fut sortit de ses pensées par une sonnerie. Elle tira son récepteur à Hollow, jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'écran puis se releva et s'élança vers le lieu où il devait apparaître.

Après avoir rapidement parcouru les toits, la jeune shinigami arriva sur les lieux encore déserts. Elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil aux environs. L'avenue était assez large et rare étaient les passants et voitures. Satisfaite, elle resserra sa prise sur la poignée de son Zanpakutô.

Finalement une forme sombre s'abattit sur le sol avec force. Un hurlement bestial éclata alors que la masse imposante du monstre se redressait. Son masque blanchâtre se tourna vers la jeune fille alors que lentement les coins de sa bouche immense s'étiraient en un sourire satisfait. Ses grands yeux jaunes particulièrement arrondis brillèrent alors d'un éclat moqueur.

-On dirait bien que ma recherche a payé ! Un shinigami ! Ca par exemple !

Puis il partit dans un grand rire, sa voix puissante et rocailleuse résonnant sur les façades des bâtiments. D'une de ses énormes mains, il saisit une voiture stationné à quelques mètres avant de la jeter sur la jeune fille. Mais déjà Rukia avait disparut. Un éclat trancha net le masque et le Hollow tomba au sol telle une poupée désarticulée. Plus particulièrement, fendue en deux.

-La ferme ! Kisama !

La jeune Kuchiki avait perdue le peu de patience qu'elle accordait à ces monstres durant cette période passait en solitaire. Ils ressemblaient trop aux Arrancars. Et les Arrancars lui avaient apporté le malheur.

Elle rengaina Sode no Shiryayuki encore non libéré avant de pousser un soupir lasse. Elle s'apprêtait à partir pour rentrer à la Soul Society. Elle était restée trop longtemps ici. Son regard accrocha un instant le ciel particulièrement bleu et vide. De nouveaux ses pensées se tournèrent vers lui.

-Mais où es-tu ? Baka…

-Derrière toi. Pourquoi ?

Voilà, je viens enfin de corriger le GROS problème de ma fiction. Il manquait un chapitre d'où la transition assez spéciale. Je reposte tout de suite le suivant ainsi que la suite. Encore désolée et merci pour vos commentaires !


	3. Chapter 2

**Sans toi**

**--**

**2 Chapitre – De l'autre côté du miroir –**

* * *

_-Derrière toi. Pourquoi ?_

Son cœur rata un battement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle tentait de se reprendre. Cette voix… Elle lui avait tellement manquée. Et puis cette sensation aussi. Elle ouvrit la bouche, tenta vainement de dire un mot. Ne pouvant y croire, espérant, elle se tourna vers lui. Alors enfin elle put parler, enfin elle était rassurée. Surprise. Mais heureuse comme jamais.

-Ich… Ichigo !

Son regard accrocha le sien et elle se perdit. Trois ans de plus ou de moins, il n'avait pas changé. Du moins, physiquement, si ce n'est ses cheveux s'étant teintés d'une sombre couleur cerise et ses yeux qui lui paraissaient bien plus froid qu'avant. Sa stature aussi. Droite, fière, sans aucune crainte, sans aucune expression. Présent, et pourtant si peu.

Face à elle se trouvait un nouvel Ichigo. Mais quelque chose manquait. Quelque chose d'anormal. Que seul pour l'instant, son subconscient avait pu voir ou sentir. Et bien que la joie s'était emparée de tout son être, quelque chose la bloquait.

-Ca faisait longtemps. Rukia !

L'entendre prononcer son prénom d'une voix si glaciale termina de briser le bonheur de ses retrouvailles. Elle repensa alors aux faits et plusieurs questions lui vinrent à l'esprit. Comment avait-il pu être vivant ? Pourquoi ne pas être revenu avant ?

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua. La chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Qui entravait ses émotions. Son sixième sens lui prédisait même bien pire que de savoir Ichigo introuvable.

Son kimono de Shinigami était blanc. Sa ceinture noire. Les deux couleurs s'étaient inversées avec une dominance claire. Même Zangetsu n'y avait pas échappé. Elle le remarquait à ses bandages sombres.

Une peur retourna alors les entrailles de Rukia. Un imperspectible tremblement parcourut son corps alors qu'elle reculait de quelques pas. Fuir. Eviter à tout prix cette personne qui n'était pas celui qu'elle avait connu.

Elle jeta à peine un dernier regard avant de se retourner et de partir en shunpo le plus rapidement possible. Complètement déroutée. Effrayée par l'énergie spirituelle du shinigami blanc particulièrement puissante. Une sorte de rage bestiale obscure.

-Ne tente pas de fuir. Cela ne sert à rien.

Elle arrêta vivement sa course et se figea de stupeur. Il se trouvait juste en face d'elle, la tête baissée de sorte que seul l'apparition de son sourire moqueur lui était visible. Elle creusa un léger écart entre eux, repérant rapidement la cour déserte où ils se trouvaient. Plusieurs ruelles en partaient dans un labyrinthe déroutant.

Mais cela n'avait plus très grande importance. Que valait l'entourage alors que notre ami le plus proche, celui à qui l'on tenait plus que tout et qui a disparu… Revient mystérieusement une aura incroyablement glaciale et apparemment pas près à reprendre la vie comme si de rien n'était. Rukia n'arrivait pas à croire que cette personne était son Ichigo. Son subconscient lui fermait les yeux, en aveugle. Pour qu'elle puisse encore penser à un espoir.

Qui venait de s'éteindre.

Elle dut sortir de ses pensées en le voyant poser une main sur la poignée de son Zanpakutô. Il semblait près à la combattre. A devenir son ennemi. Sans aucun regret. Sans aucune hésitation.

-Qui… Qui es-tu enfin !

Il releva la tête vers elle. Son sourire s'était étiré sur ses lèvres et ses yeux sombres la scrutèrent sans aucune gêne.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Voyons Rukia… Tu m'as déjà oublié ? On peut dire que tu es rapide…

-Mais… Tu ne peux pas être Ichigo ! Ton… Tu es… Complètement différent ! Tu ne lui ressembles pas !

-Perdu. Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, dix-neuf ans, ancien Shinigami remplaçant. Et oui j'ai changé. Pourquoi ?

Il se fichait d'elle. N'importe qui l'aurait vu. La jeune brune porta une main à sa tête, ferma les yeux, chercha. Quelque chose. Quoi exactement ? Aucune idée. Elle n'arrivait pas à avoir des pensées cohérentes. Elle avait mal. C'était la seule chose qu'elle savait.

Elle sentit alors une traînée humide caressait sa joue et écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Elle pleurait. Pourquoi ? Sa poitrine lui semblait comprimée et l'air lui manquait. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle s'était endormie au bord de la berge est… C'était si réel. Et elle qui s'imaginait des retrouvailles simples, tranquilles… Elle lui aurait crié dessus et il lui aurait rendu la pareille et peut être que finalement ils se seraient…

Mais non. Ce Ichigo-ci l'apeurée plus que tout. Un frisson inconscient parcourait tout son être et son souhait le plus cher aurait été d'être éloigné à jamais de cette personne… Cependant, elle devait tenter. Vérifier que celui qu'elle connaissait était bien mort pour devenir cet esprit incroyablement terrifiant.

-Tout le monde te croyait disparu, voir mort. J'étais inquiète ! Ces trois années ont été si longues… Mais… Où… Où étais-tu ?

Elle avait crié. Et avouait. Sa faiblesse. Son unique problème. C'était lui. Du jour de leur rencontre à aujourd'hui… C'était encore lui. Rien que lui. Toujours lui ! Tout ça l'énervait particulièrement et elle avait beau tenté de l'oublier. Il revenait. Encore plus présent qu'avant.

-Où j'étais ? Chez Aizen-sama…

-Aizen... Sama ? Ne me dis pas que…

-Et si ! Après ma mort…

-Mort ?

-Chut ! Laisse moi raconter mince ! C'est bien ce que tu veux non ?

Un mince espoir souffla en elle en remarquant qu'il possédait toujours ce petit côté impétueux et fonceur. Cependant la prudence était maîtresse et elle garda pour plus tard ses impressions.

-Je suis donc effectivement mort. Comme toi et tous ceux qui sont à la Soul Society… Enfin, le fait est-il que mon âme n'y est pas allée et que Aizen-sama m'a ouvert les yeux. Point.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ! En trois ans !

-Ce que tu es curieuse… Disons que pendant ces quelques années j'ai servi Aizen-sama…

-Arrête avec tes « -sama » ! Le Ichigo que je connais, aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'appeler ce traître ainsi !

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne le respectes pas que je dois en faire ainsi. Ton insolence fera que tu ne sauras rien…

-J'en ai déjà assez entendu pour savoir qu'avec des paroles tu as changé de camp comme un imbécile ! Mais… Merde ! Ich… Ichi… Go ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête !

-Ce n'est pas Ichigo. Du moins, pas moralement. Tu ne comprends toujours pas ?

Rukia se tut, stupéfaite. Elle fixa le shinigami. Ce dernier la considérait d'une expression particulièrement supérieur et moqueuse. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs déjà vu, et sa voix avec complètement changée dans sa dernière phrase. La réalité éclata alors devant ses yeux.

-Non… Ne me dis pas que…

-Et si ! Ichigo a perdu… Grâce à Aizen-sama j'ai pris le contrôle et quoi qu'il soit encore conscient, ses pensées rejoignent les miennes. Que ce soit moi qui contrôle ce corps ou lui, tu ne peux rien faire. Accepte la réalité !

-Mais… Pourtant… Les Vizards…

-Tu parles de ces moucherons qui pensent dompter leur Hollow ? Mais je suis bien plus puissant que ça… Et cela encore plus lorsqu'on possède une faiblesse… La peur… Elle ne l'a jamais quitté et tu sais pour quoi ? Oh non ! Ce ne serait pas drôle de tout te dire !

Elle ne supportait pas ces mimiques, cette voix, ce rire… Ni l'idée que Ichigo avait rejoint le camp d'Aizen par le biais de son Hollow. Et encore moins de savoir que ce dernier pouvait prendre le contrôle du corps à tout moment, sans masque…

Ca la tuait de se savoir si inutile.

-La seule chose que tu dois retenir, c'est que la Soul Society a perdu…

Apparemment le Hollow avait disparu, et pourtant, il n'y avait que peu de différence. C'était même encore pire. Il possédait sa voix. Ses expressions. C'était bien lui. Lui qui était maintenant prisonnier d'une conscience qui n'était pas la sienne. Et il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

-Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ?

-Nous avons pu faire revivre l'Espada grâce à de nouveaux éléments. Sans Hougyoku.

-Nous ?

-Oui. Nous. Et tu vas connaître notre puissance… Je te fais l'honneur d'être ma première victime !

-Que… Je ne veux pas combattre contre toi.

Elle avait annoncé sa pensée d'une voix claire, assurée. L'idée même de le blesser lui était inimaginable. Ce serait comme de revivre le cauchemar où Ichigo apparaîtrait comme Kaien. Un nouveau crime sur ses épaules ne serait supporté.

-Tant pis !

Déjà il avait disparut et une seconde à peine, plus tard, elle sentit la lame froide de Zangetsu appuyait contre sa gorge ainsi qu'un bras entourant ses épaules et l'obligeant à lever la tête.

-Tu comptes mourir sans te défendre ?

-Que t'est-il arrivé… Pour perdre face à ton Hollow ? Qu'ont-ils dit, lui et Aizen… Que je ne t'aurai jamais avoué ?

Rukia crut percevoir une légère hésitation dans le maintient du Zanpakutô. Cependant elle fut de courte durée. Déjà il resserrait sa prise, un mince sillon de sang commençant à apparaître.

-C'est donc tout ce que t'à apporter ces trois années ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dis. Je ne veux et ne peux pas combattre contre toi.

Ichigo laissa échapper un grognement avant de relâcher la jeune shinigami. Il recula de plusieurs pas et replaça Zangetsu dans son dos alors que Rukia se tournait vers lui, apparemment surprise. Elle tenta de le questionner du regard mais il se contenta de lever les yeux vers le ciel.

La jeune shinigami profita de ce moment de répit pour le fixer. Cherchant une moindre trace de l'ancien Ichigo. Il avait toujours ce petit côté décontractée qui l'a rasséréné et pourtant… Toute cette histoire la stresser particulièrement.

Elle voulait comprendre. Elle voulait son ancien partenaire. Elle voulait le lycéen encore un peu gamin qui ne supportait pas l'échec. Elle voulait le gamin qui avait besoin de sa présence pour avancer. Elle voulait pouvoir aimer quelqu'un sans aucun risque, ni histoire. Rien qu'eux et le calme.

Mais maintenant. Lorsqu'elle le regardait. Quelques mètres les distanciant. Elle avait l'impression de regarder dans un miroir où le monde entier est à l'envers. C'était même exactement ça. Elle avait comme pénétré de l'autre côté, dans le reflet. Pourtant, il conservait encore son caractère, juste un soupçon d'orgueil, de vanité et autre qui venait certainement de son Hollow, avait été ajouté.

De rage, elle serra les poings.

Finalement elle l'imita, regardant le ciel. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit l'ouverture d'un passage du Hueco Mondo au monde réel, s'opérer. Deux nouvelles énergies spirituelles retenues, et pourtant bien présentes, se fit ressentir. Et déjà les inconnus étaient à leurs côtés.

-Ichigo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !

-La ferme ! Rétorqua l'ancien roux s'étant tourné vers l'un et le fixant méchamment.

-Salopard ! T'as vu comme tu oses me parler ? A moi ton sempaï ?

-Sempaï ou pas, au combat contre moi tu ne vaux rien.

-Kisama…

-Ca suffit. Ichigo. Grimmjow.

-Grimmjow ?

Rukia avait parlé tout haut. L'interpellé se tourna vers elle avant de lui adresser un sourire intéressé. Elle reconnut facilement ses cheveux bleus et ses marques sur le visage. Sans oublier sa tenue qui avait juste était complété par une grande chaîne fine en argent où pendait une clé.

-Oui c'est bien moi. Joli morceau Kurosaki… Tu es Kuchiki non ? On l'a tue ?

-J'ai demandé d'arrêter… Grimmjow.

La jeune shinigami fixa l'autre arrancar présent. Sa voix calme et assurée lui parlait déjà beaucoup mais elle voulait s'assurer de l'identité de ce nouvel arrivant. Aussi fut-elle peu surprise en découvrant Ulquiorra toujours d'un optimiste visible.

-Elle va nous servir. Aizen-sama a besoin d'une offrande.

-Ah… C'est vrai. J'aurais préféré quelqu'un d'un autre niveau moi ! Ca m'aurait permis de me dégourdir un peu. Un combat contre elle ne vaux rie…

-Tous les combats ont leurs valeurs. Je m'en occupe. Vous avez terminé les préparatifs ? Coupa Ichigo.

-Ouais… Enfoiré ! On va pouvoir aller voir ce « roi suprême» de la Soul Society dans quelques jours…

Je vous reposte donc ce chapitre ainsi que la suite.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sans toi**

**--**

**3 Chapitre – Etranger –**

* * *

_-Ouais… Enfoiré ! On va pouvoir aller voir ce « roi suprême » de la Soul Society dans quelques jours…_

Rukia sentit son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Alors ainsi il n'avait pas mentit en s'assurant la victoire. Aizen allait gagner sans que même la Soul Society ne s'en doute. Pensant toujours être en sécurité. Et si elle avait bien compris, son rôle à elle serait d'être… Une offrande ?

-Viens avec nous. Rukia.

Ichigo s'était tourné vers elle. Le ton de voix avait changé. Il lui rappelait celui qu'il était avant. Lorsqu'il était avec elle. Elle comprit alors qu'il cherchait à l'emmener avec eux en évitant la force. Cela aurait pu paraître venir d'une bonne intention si il n'utilisait pas ses souvenirs contre elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Complètement perdue. Elle était complètement perdue. Ne sachant plus quel était le bon chemin à prendre. Elle sentit à peine son ancien colocataire enserrait ses épaules en une forte étreinte. Elle n'entendait que sa voix délicieuse qui lui soufflait à l'oreille.

-Je t'expliquerai tout. Ces trois dernières années ont été longues pour moi aussi. Je ne te laisserai jamais seule… Jamais. Viens. Rukia.

Il s'écarta quelque peu et plongea son regard dans le sien. LA jeune shinigami s'y perdit plusieurs instants avant de froncer les sourcils et de se dégageait vivement de son emprise.

-Rêve ! Cracha t-elle à son ancien partenaire.

Celui-ci poussa un profond soupir de résignation et dégaina Zangetsu encore enveloppé de ses bandages noirs, lui faisant face calmement.

-Tu n'es pas Ichigo !

-Comme tu veux. Mais même si tu gagnais, rappelles toi que nous sommes trois. Aussi je suis généreux. Si tu me bats… Tu seras assurée de n'être pas poursuivie et…

-Et ?

-Je tuerais Aizen…

-Ichigo ! Bak…

-Bien.

Grimmjow se tut et fixa la brune d'un œil mauvais alors qu'elle levait à son tour Sode no Shiryayuki. Plus que jamais décidée à gagner. Certes, elle savait aussi qu'il pouvait lui mentir. La personne qui lui faisait face n'étant plus celui qu'elle avait connu. C'était d'ailleurs quasi certain que quelque chose se tramait derrière sa phrase. Il était peu probable que pour une défaite, il se retourne contre Aizen. Et pourtant, elle voulait y croire.

Aussi, elle s'élança en premier sur le shinigami. Intriguée par son immobilité, elle utilisa le shunpo et se propulsa derrière son adversaire, sa lame prête à frapper.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une résistance. Elle écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui se déroulait. Ichigo avait enroulée une des bandes de Zangetsu autour de la propre poignée de son arme et avait bloquée la pointe du Zanpakutô. L'action s'était déroulé si vite que Rukia n'avait rien vu, ni sentit. Elle fronça les sourcils et, fixant le jeune homme dans les yeux, annonça clairement :

-Danse ! Sode no Shiryayuki !

Aussitôt, une couche de glace recouvrit tout ce qui était en contact avec son arme hormis elle –même. Et bientôt, le corps entier de son ancien partenaire suivit. La jeune fille se recula alors pour contempler tristement le jeune homme, son Zanpakutô libéré éclatant de lumière.

-Je ne veux pas combattre contre toi. Peu importe les conséquences.

-Cela explique ton niveau désespérément bas !

Elle écarquilla les yeux et eut beau tenter de parer le coup, la seconde attaque l'atteignit au poignet droit. Elle grogna en sentant la lame s'enfonçait dans sa chair sans aucune hésitation. Seulement, Ichigo n'avait pas choisit sa main droite pour rien, elle dut lâcher Sode no Shiryayuki, encore stupéfaite par la vitesse d'attaque.

-Comment ?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai promis quelque chose d'aussi important ? Pour que tu tentes malgré l'impossible de sauver les tiens… En me battant. Je pensais vraiment que tu allais tenter de me tuer… Mais tu es toujours si ridiculement sentimentale… La seule chose que tu dois retenir, c'est que dès le départ – déterminée ou non – tu n'avais aucune chance. Maintenant admets ta défaite et rends toi au destin.

Elle le fixa. Déboussolée. Il semblait si écrasant… Par sa stature, ses phrase qui ne cessaient de détruire son cœur. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment Aizen avait pu changer quelqu'un autant.

Une rage sourde frémit en elle. Non. Elle ne devait pas se rendre. Pas maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas combattre. Elle ne pouvait se défendre. Restait une seule chose. Ca la dégoûtait de céder ainsi, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas suivre ce groupe qui ne lui inspirait qu'horreur.

Elle baissa la tête et s'agenouilla pour ramasser Sode no Shiryayuki de sa main valide, fixant avec horreur la blessure encore fraîche sur l'autre. Elle relâcha alors son reitatsu, scellant la lame pour la rengainer, avant de faire disparaître complètement sa présence et de se retourner vivement. Elle se mit alors à courir le plus rapidement possible, utilisant des shunpos, choisissant le dédale de ruelle adjacent à la petite cour. Parfait pour une fuite.

Une fuite. Et dire que c'était l'action qu'elle opérait en ce moment même. Et pourquoi ? Sauver sa misérable vie ? Ou éviter de devoir combattre contre celui auquel elle tenait le plus ?

-Ey… Eyh… Eyh ! ! Baka ! Elle s'enfuit !

-La ferme Grimmjow. Je m'en occupe. Partez devant. Je vous rejoins. Je vais tirer quelque chose au clair.

-Je vois. Tu avais déjà tout prévu Kurosaki… Soit. Evites de traîner. Nous ne t'attendrons pas indéfiniment. Annonça Ulquiorra avant de se tourner dans la direction opposée.

-Bien.

Grimmjow scruta un instant le labyrinthe où s'était lancé Rukia avant de crachait par terre, soufflait dédaigneusement et suivre le brun. Ichigo se tourna à son tour vers les minuscules rues avant de s'y engager en soupirant.

Elle se stoppa un instant à un embranchement, hésita, avant de prendre à gauche. Evitant une impasse dans un nouveau carrefour, elle changea d'orientation et se tourna un instant en arrière, vérifiant qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas déjà. Rassurée. Elle augmenta la vitesse et bondit par dessus un parapet assez bas. Celui-ci donnait sur une nouvelle cour d'habitations. Elle s'empressa de faire le tour, repérant un nouveau chemin où elle s'enfonça.

Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Maintenir son reitatsu invisible tout en s'en servant la fatigué plus rapidement que d'habitude. Allié à l'horreur de voir surgir son ou ses poursuivants devant elle à tout moment… Sans compter la douleur affreuse que lui procurait sa blessure. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si pitoyable et faible. Elle cédait à l'ennemi, à ses réflexes de survie. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Faire face. Impossible. Elle n'avait ni l'esprit ni la force. Tenter de marchander ? Quoi ? Et pour ? Non. Sa situation était vraiment restreinte. Restreinte à courir.

Elle arriva au niveau d'une impasse. Pestant, elle prit difficilement appui sur le mur et bondit sur l'escalier de secours en fer grinçant de l'immeuble qu'elle grimpa rapidement. Pour déboucher sur le haut du toit. Pantelante. Haletante. Lasse.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et se pencha en avant, les mains sur les cuisses, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et sa respiration. Elle ne sentit qu'à la dernière minute l'énergie spirituelle dans son dos. Elle ne sut qu'il était là que bien trop tard. Déjà une main se refermait avec force sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se tourner dans sa direction.

Il semblait être seul. Apparemment les autres étaient partis ailleurs. Ce fait la calma quelque peu. Mais pas assez. Surtout lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard dur de ses yeux noisette autrefois pétillant.

-Ichi…go…

-Ca suffit. La peur entrave tes actions. Les traces de sang de ta blessure auraient été repérables pour n'importe qui… Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un débutant !

-Et toi que mon frère ! Même lui est plus cordiale avec moi ! Et la faute à qui pour la blessure. A ton avis ?

Il la relâcha alors que le silence s'installait entre eux. Lourd ? Stressant. Son aura froide l'accaparait. Terminant d'abattre ses derniers défenses comme un château de cartes.

-Je ne suis plus le même. Mais toi ça dans la tête. Rukia.

Son ton était si sec. Elle aurait été aveugle qu'elle ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Baissant les yeux, elle sentit ceux-ci devenir humides alors que sa vue se brouillait. Et si elle était partit un jour plus tard… Elle l'aurait évité. Et si elle l'avait oublié… Elle ne souffrirait plus.

Mais elle n'aurait jamais su qu'il était encore bien vivant. Disons. Qu'il était mort, mais bien là. Devenu un parfait Shinigami accompli. Elle repensa alors à la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcée alors que son cœur, transpercé par la lame de Renji, s'affaiblissait.

-Tu t'es trompé.

Elle interpréta son silence comme une invitation à continuer. Elle s'exécuta alors, fixant son visage aux traits si durs.

-Tu t'es décris comme un shinigami remplaçant. C'est le passé ça. Maintenant que tu as connu la mort… Tu es un Shinigami à part entière.

Il soupira. Avant de croiser les bras.

-Non. Je ne suis pas allé à l'académie. La Soul Society ne m'a jamais remis le titre. Mais sache que le fait que j'étais de ton côté, c'est le passé ça aussi. Maintenant suis moi. Les deux autres m'attendent et ce n'est pas pour toi que je vais me retarder.

-Tu me parais si étranger…

Son murmure se perdit. Il n'y réagit même pas, se contentant de lui agripper le poignet droit et de la tirer à sa suite. Grimaçant sous la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa blessure, elle mit un point d'honneur à ne pas se plaindre. Cependant elle avait abandonné la lutte. Du moins, par la force. Et si jamais elle recouvrait ses forces… Un tiraillement parcourant vivement son corps la sortit de sa réflexion.

-Le… Le magasin d'Hurahara-san !

Ils étaient finalement arrivés devant, Ichigo ayant utilisé son shunpo pour longue distance. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas qu'il le maîtrisait jusqu'à ce jour et fut étonnée des progrès qu'il avait encore réalisés.

-Ouais. Ce bon vieux blond.

Il y avait tant d'ironie dans sa voix que cela attrista Rukia. Elle pénétra dans la boutique, un sentiment de crainte enserrant sa poitrine. Qu'allait-elle découvrir encore ? Des corps gisant dans une mare de sang ? Ou des alliés d'Aizen ? Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était le pire.

Ils parcoururent rapidement la pièce d'entrée, s'arrêtant devant la trappe, ouverte. Elle sentit alors un bras entourait ses hanches et n'eut le temps de pousser qu'un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il se laissa tomber dans le trou, ignorant l'échelle.

Elle crut bien s'écraser, ou sentir ses jambes se brisaient sur le choc. Mais la seule sensation fut le sol qui rencontrait avec douceur ses pieds. La prise sur sa taille se relâcha et Ichigo se dégagea, continuant sa route plus loin dans l'immense salle.

Elle resta quelques instants planté au milieu du décor. Comme étrangère. Elle avait l'impression de redécouvrir tout ce qu'il lui paraissait normal d'un point de vue différent. Ce lieu qui n'avait été pour elle qu'un terrain d'entraînement, lui paraissait maintenant bien trop vide, destiné à quelques manipulations inconnues par des étrangers.

Elle remarqua alors l'absence de douleur sur son poignet. Elle l'examina pour le découvrir en parfait état. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle repensa alors à la main du jeune shinigami sur son poignet et eut un bref élan de gratitude envers lui. Il n'était pas obligé. A moins qu'il la voulait en parfait état. Qui sait ? Elle, avait abandonnée.

-Rukia ! Dépêches toi !

Lasse elle obéit en silence et quelques mètres plus loin, à l'abri des rochers les plus importants, elle découvrit un étrange spectacle. Ulquiorra venait de poser sa main au sol. Une onde d'air souleva alors la poussière du sol, traçant des cercles concentriques. Une porte d'un noir d'ébène s'éleva alors, comme traversant la terre et dans un dernier mugissement tout se stoppa. Seule le rectangle noir restant, comme les défiant.

Grimmjow s'approcha alors avant de frapper sur la surface qui résonna étrange. Une immense serrure se dessina en son milieu. Il prit la clé de son pendentif entre ses doigts et l'y enserra avant de la tourner. Dans un nuage de fumée la porte céda place à un espace découpait au milieu du décor.

-Que…

-Portail dimensionnel. Il nous permet de voyager entre les Mondes. Femme.

-Ce sera notre petit secret… Ajouta Grimmjow, un sourire avenant aux lèvres.

Rukia se tourna vers Ichigo silencieux. Celui-ci ne sentit pas son regard et se contenta d'approcher de plus près vers le passage. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le trio tenait temps à venir ici avec un moyen de transport aussi formidable que celui qu'ils possédaient. Cependant, une voix la tira de ses pensées et attira l'attention des membres du groupe.

-Oh ! Kurosaki-kun… Tu étais donc vivant. Je suis même surpris de te voir dans mon magasin pendant mes rares jours de vacances…

Voici donc ma fiction au propre. Je reprend le postage jour par jour avec un chapitre à chaque fois.

Merci encore pour vos commentaires précédents, je pourrais maintenant prendre plus de temps à répondre à vos futurs reviews, du moins si vous en laissez.

Tschüss !


	5. Chapter 4

**Sans toi**

**--  
**

**4 Chapitre – Du passé au présent –

* * *

**

__Oh ! Kurosaki-kun… Tu étais donc vivant. Je suis même surpris de te voir dans mon magasin pendant mes rares jours de vacances…_

Ichigo se retourna tranquillement, faisant face au gérant de la boutique. Il portait toujours son bob et son kimono vert foncé et n'avait pas pris de ride. Il tenait cependant assez fermement sa canne malgré son air décontracté derrière son immanquable éventail.

_Pas de ça entre nous.

_Ca ?

_Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi.

_Je vois. Tu t'en prends même à Rukia de plus. Tu es tombé trop bas Kurosaki. Pourras-tu remonter ?

Sa voix calme était aussi tranchante que son Zanpakutô. Il ferma son éventail d'un geste rapide avant de le ranger et de tirer le bord de son chapeau.

_Alors nous allons être confronté une nouvelle fois ? Demanda t-il alors.

_Ne comparez pas ce combat avec mes entraînements de jeunesse. Je ne retiendrai ni mes coups, ni ma force.

_Soit. Puis-je savoir, au moins, pourquoi aviez vous besoin de cette salle avec un portail aussi fantastique que celui-ci. Vous devriez pouvoir l'utiliser n'importe où. Tant que vous être tous les trois réunis. C'est ça ? L'un porte la marque de l'invocation, l'autre la clé et enfin le troisième éclaire le chemin. Ainsi vous pouvez vous rendre dans n'importe quel monde à n'importe quel endroit…

_Ce raisonnement ne m'étonne pas venant de la part de Kisuke Hurahara. Effectivement je suis l'invoqueur. Répondit Ulquiorra.

Il leva la paume de sa main gauche où était représenté le kanjin : « porte ». Grimmjow se contenta d'un soupir alors qu'Ichigo dévisageait froidement le blond.

_Ca fait bizarre de te savoir ennemi… Kurosaki. Tu comptes vraiment te battre contre moi ?

_Si on peut utiliser le terme « se battre » en parlant d'un combat risible, oui.

_Tu débordes d'assurance. Apparemment je ne pourrai jamais te rappeler tes peurs lors de tes déprimes…

_Les peurs ne sont que fardeau lors d'une lutte à mort. Je suis un Shinigami, et même encore remplaçant aux yeux de la Soul Society, j'ai connu l'agonie et la défaite. Je suis le dieu de la mort, pourquoi en aurais-je peur ?

_Et la peur de voir mourir les autres ?

Il y eu un instant un éclat particulièrement glaciale dans les yeux de l'ancien lycéen. Cependant il empoigna Zangetsu et adressa un sourire moqueur au blond.

_Je n'ai plus besoin des « autres ». Ma présence me suffit à moi-même. Seules les utilités qu'ils m'apportent sont importantes.

_Comme cette histoire de portail avec votre trio.

_Pas trio. Mais « El tercer poder ». C'est le nom que nous portons. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de vous en rappeler. Ichigo dépêche toi de butter ce type qu'on puisse se casser d'ici.

_Bien. Ce ne sera pas long.

_Juste une dernière question Kurosaki. Combien de monde as-tu visité pendant ces trois dernières années ?

_Suffisamment pour trouver ce que je cherche, moi mais aussi Aizen-sama. Quand à votre autre question sur le fait de notre présence ici, c'est que l'endroit est idéal pour la première phase de notre plan.

Sur cette parole, il planta la lame de son Zanpakutô dans le sol alors qu'Hurahara libérer Benihime. Une seconde plus tard, il eut un bruit retentissant d'os brisé. Rukia poussa un léger cri et voulut accourir auprès du gérant. Elle fut retenu par une main de Grimmjow serrant sa nuque et l'obligeant à tomber à genoux.

_Tiens toi tranquille ama ! Ce ne sera pas long…

Son rictus satisfait retourna les entrailles de la brune. Elle reporta son attention sur le combat. Dès la première attaque, Ichigo avait brisé le poignet d'Hurahara de ses deux mains, évitant l'attaque de son adversaire d'un mouvement de tête avant de retourner auprès de Zangetsu et de l'empoigner. Ce genre de stratégie ressemblait fort à celui qu'il avait utilisé sur elle et un frisson parcoura son échine lorsqu'elle repensa à la blessure qu'il n'avait pas hésité à lui procurer.

_Ainsi tu réfléchis de plus en plus en combat. Ca ne te ressemble vraiment pas. Kurosaki. Où est passée ta passion pour la lutte ?

_Vous tenez tant que ça à connaître tout du monde avant de mourir ?

_Tu t'esquives encore une fois. Soit. Heureusement que je suis aussi habile de la main gauche que celle de droite. N'est-ce pas ?

_Ca ne fera que rallonger votre agonie.

Hurahara se contenta de répondre par un sourire avant de lever Benihime, la pointant sur le jeune shinigami, sans aucune hésitation.

_Voyons ensembles si ta lame est aussi affûtée que tes paroles.

Le blond s'élança alors en direction d'Ichigo. Celui-ci leva Zangetsu est disparu alors, réapparaissant dans le dos de son adversaire. Mais Kisuke Hurahara n'avait pas été Capitaine pour rien. A son tour il utilisa le shunpo. Mais sa lame ne fendit que l'air. Déjà l'ancien roux lui chatouillait le flan de la pointe de sa lame. Mais encore une fois, il avait esquivé.

Ils continuèrent à tenter d'attaquer, esquivant avec une vitesse phénoménale les attaques de l'autre. Cependant, ils commençaient à faiblir et leurs respirations devenaient de plus en plus saccadées. Le gérant remarqua alors que son ennemi semblait plus touché par l'effort qu'il ne voulait paraître. Une immense faille venait de se créer dans sa garde. Se propulsant avec force, Hurahara en profita, Benihime s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde. Transperçant l'épaule sans ressentir aucune résistance.

L'ancien Capitaine écarquilla alors les yeux, surpris par si peu de défense. Il questionna alors silencieusement Ichigo. Celui-ci se contenta d'agripper le poignet encore valide et de le briser à son tour, à l'aide de ses mains et de la poignée de son Zanpakutô.

Rukia tenta alors de se relever pour accourir auprès d'Hurahara, mais Grimmjow la retint toujours par la nuque, s'amusant de sa douleur. Le marchand eut un léger grognement avant de reculer, ignorant totalement la douleur qui lui brûlait les membres, abandonnant son arme devenu inutile.

Ichigo, quand à lui, se contenta de tirer Benihime hors de sa blessure pour la balancer au loin. Il fixa un instant la plaie béante formait dans sa poitrine et y enfonça son pouce pour le ressortir maculé de sang. Il le porta alors à ses lèvres et sans aucune gêne, le lécha pour finalement relever la tête et annoncée d'un ton particulièrement glacial :

_Vingt pourcent.

Et alors qu'il relâchait un peu de reitatsu, sa blessure commença à se refermer. La peau et les tissus internes se reformant, comme si de rien n'était.

_Régénération instantanée... Souffla stupéfait le blond.

_Oui. Cette particularité me vient de mon Hollow.

_Alors… Depuis le début…

_Effectivement. Je vois que vous venez de comprendre. Je n'ai pris votre coup que de manière à stopper définitivement vos attaques. De plus, j'ai fait particulièrement attention à mes gestes, de sorte que vous me pensiez à bout pour pouvoir ainsi vous surprendre. Mais maintenant, je viens de relâcher ma force spirituelle au stade des vingt pourcent. Ce qui signifie que l'épilogue de cette ridicule confrontation, vient de commencer.

_Pour me surprendre, tu m'as surpris Kurosaki. Ce qui est rare. Généralement c'est le contraire.

_Que de paroles inutiles. Pensez plutôt à un moyen de survivre à mes prochaines attaques.

Ce qui se passa alors fut d'une rapidité incroyable. Ichigo avait foncé sur son adversaire et, à l'aide de sa lame, avait sectionné les principaux tendons et ligaments, laissant le blond s'écroulait au sol. Sans aucune défense.

_C'est terminé Hurahara-san. Il faut savoir abandonner lorsqu'il est temps. Le sérieux est important en combat.

_Oh… Mais depuis le début je suis sérieux… Mais ta vitesse est assez impressionnante j'avoue. Surtout pour seulement vingt pourcent de ton reitatsu. Je n'imagine même pas ton Bankaï à pleine puissance.

Rukia retint un cri de surprise alors qu'Ichigo écarquillait les yeux. L'ancien Capitaine se trouvait déjà devant lui, Benihime en main. Un éclat venant tout juste d'apparaître dans ses yeux.

_Je ne pensais pas l'utiliser un jour mais… Contre un adversaire comme toi… Je crois bien y être obliger.

Il leva son Zanpakutô, le pointant vers le ciel, un sourire mystérieux dessiné sur ses lèvres. Alors que Rukia se posait déjà de nombreuses questions, Ichigo semblait déjà connaître la suite des évènements.

_Soixante pourcent.

Il relâcha encore une fois une impressionnante quantité d'énergie spirituelle. La force était telle que Rukia fut plaquée au sol sans compter Grimmjow qui dut baisser quelque peu la tête, lâchant un grognement. Hurahara en fit de même avant de lever la tête. Le temps sembla se figer alors qu'il annonçait d'une voix étonnamment sèche :

_Ban… Kaï !

Un nuage de poussière s'éleva alors que des puissantes rafales grondaient. Rukia dut porter une main à ses yeux, se protégeant contre la poussière volant de toute part. Une onde de choc fit trembler le sol alors qu'un vacarme assourdissant s'élevait. Puis finalement, une explosion incroyable éclata, projetant Grimmjow et sa prisonnière au sol.

Le calme alors revenu, la jeune fille tenta d'apercevoir une forme à travers les nuages de terre. Et, comme répondant à son appel, une silhouette se dessina, approchant en leur direction. Petit à petit, elle reconnut la poignée et les bandages de Zangetsu, lui laissant un effroyable sentiment de vide mêlé à l'horreur.

Elle n'imaginait même pas l'était du gérant de la petite boutique. Elle peinait même à croire au spectacle qu'elle découvrait. Comment Ichigo avait-il pu stopper le Bankaï encore inconnu d'un ancien Capitaine aussi puissant qu'Hurahara ? Il n'avait même pas libéré complètement son reitatsu, ni son propre Bankaï… Cela dépassait ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Encore choquée, elle dut se relever alors que Grimmjow empoignait son bras pour s'approcher du portail encore ouvert. Elle tenta d'apercevoir l'excentrique blond mais la poussière continuait encore voler, brouillant sa vue.

Elle sentit alors un bras entourait sa taille et la forcer à suivre. Rukia tourna la tête vers Ichigo. Il ne la regarda pas, se contentant de s'arrêter au pied de l'espace découpé dans le vide. Cependant, malgré le malaise qui régnait en elle en se sentant aussi proche d'un meurtrier, elle était heureuse de le savoir vivant.

Cette pensée la dégoûta alors profondément, et, pesant sous les remords, elle eut juste le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au paysage qui devenait enfin visible. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Tout était calvanisé, de nombreux rochers avaient explosé où était fendu et un cratère cyclopéen s'était formé au sol.

Plus que jamais elle redoutait l'état dans lequel devait être Hurahara. Elle ne savait même pas s'il pouvait restait quelque chose après une attaque pareille. Encore plus apeurée qu'avant, elle sentit à peine Ichigo l'entraînait à sa suite.

Tout devenait de pire en pire auprès d' « El tercer poder ». Même l'Espada qu'elle avait connue ne valait rien face à ce trio qui paraissait invincible.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sans toi**

**--**

**5 Chapitre – Le sacrifice du temps –**

* * *

_Tout devenait de pire en pire auprès d' « El tercer poder ». Même l'Espada qu'elle avait connue ne valait rien face à ce trio qui paraissait invincible._

A peine Rukia sentit-elle une surface dure sous ses pieds qu'Ichigo glissa dans son dos, resserrant fortement sa prise autour de sa taille et que des mains inconnues, la forçait à avaler le contenu d'une fiole tout en empêchant ses possibilités visuelles. Elle voulut hurler mais elle s'étouffa avec le liquide, de plus, la main la bâillonna, étouffant ses cris. Pris d'une rage sourde, elle la mordit sauvagement et repoussa brutalement celle qui obstruait sa vue. Seul restait encore la pression exerçait sur ses hanches. Elle allait s'attaquer à ce dernier obstacle lorsqu'il la lâcha alors. Ce dont elle profita pour se reculer de plusieurs pas, fusillant le trio du regard.

-Argh ! Quelle sauvage ! Tu peux pas te calmer et faire comme les autres cruches ? Connasse !

-Ca suffit Grimmjow.

L'Arrancar arrêta de secouer sa main endolorie, se tournant vers Ulquiorra. Celui-ci s'approcha de la jeune shinigami qui s'éloigna à son tour. Une idée lui vient à l'esprit. Elle leva la tête et remarqua alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans un immense hangar quelque peu aménagé.

L'endroit ne lui semblait pas vraiment inconnu. Les plaques de tôles étaient mal jointes, permettant à quelques rayons de soleil d'illuminer le sol de terre battue. Des caisses en boites poussiéreuses étaient posés à même le sol et une vieille jarre, fêlée par le temps, contenait de l'eau boueuse. Des poutres de bois massif soutenaient le toit et la seule sortie était une porte de chêne bancale aux angles peu droits.

Elle eut un sourire ironique et se tourna brusquement vers l'ouverture. A sa grande surprise, personne ne la poursuivit et elle allait abaisser la poignée lorsqu'une violente douleur lui souleva le cœur. Elle tomba à genoux, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Un spasme la secoua de tous parts alors qu'un goût amer emplissait sa gorge. Elle ouvrit sa bouche et baissa la tête, vomissant.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit deux mains ramener ses cheveux et ses mèches en arrière, lui permettant de rendre ses entrailles autant qu'elle voulait. Elle reconnut alors la présence d'Ichigo.

Apaisante. Comme avant. Cependant, la fièvre qui brûlait son front la tira hors de ses quelques pensées. Sa respiration était suffocante et une sensation affreuse se faisait ressentir dans sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux, les plissant au maximum tant ceux-ci la brûlait.

Ses gestes étaient maladroits, tremblants. Elle commençait à avoir une vision floue et brouillée. Son esprit dérouté la faisait délirée légèrement, l'obligeant à marmonner des phrases incompréhensibles. Son corps ne semblait plus lui appartenir et des spasmes de plus en plus violent engourdissaient ses membres.

L'envie de mourir lui effleura alors l'esprit. Aucun regret. Mais que cette atroce souffrance s'arrête. Que tout devienne noir. Un noir apaisant. Où elle serait seule avec ses souvenirs. Elle était si fatiguée… Abattue.

-Pitié… Ichigo… Pitié…

Ses supplications lui parvenaient assourdis. Des larmes inconscientes trempaient ses joues, augmentant la sensation de brûlure. Finalement, son ancien partenaire, pris d'un accès de bonté, la frappa d'un geste calculé, la plongeant dans l'inconscience. Loin de la douleur.

Ulquiorra se contentait d'attendre, appuyé contre une poutre maîtresse, alors que Grimmjow assit sur une des caisses, empoignait la cruche avant d'y jeter un œil méfiant pour finalement boire le contenu sans regret.

-Je vais lui chercher des affaires…

-Contentes-toi de ne pas te faire repérer. Répondit toujours aussi calmement le brun.

Le shinigami acquiesça avant de déposer Zangetsu contre un des murs pour finalement sortir. Laissant les deux Arrancars et Rukia encore inconsciente, se plonger dans leurs réflexions en silence.

Les rues du Rukongaï étaient bondées. Nombreux étaient les morts à déambuler à la recherche d'une quelconque activité, d'un peu d'argent. Mais pour Ichigo, ils lui paraissaient bien misérables. Même dans la mort ils souffraient. Et on appelait paradis la Soul Society ?

Il laissa échapper un grognement avant de rechercher un quelconque marchand d'étoffe. Ce qui, au bout de plusieurs minutes, fut fait. Il s'approcha des étals, recherchant un yukata de ton sombre, noir si possible.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il cherchait celui qui conviendrait le mieux à la brune. Peut être un reste de sa vie d'avant. Car il avait beau avoir choisis sa voie, il conservait toujours cette petite affection pour celle qui avait changé sa vie.

Le visage d'Aizen-sama lui revient alors en tête. Il secoua cette dernière, reprenant ses esprits. Ce n'était pas le moment de céder à quelques anciennes pulsions. L'objectif principal était de trouver la dernière pièce manquante dans le Gotei 13 et, dans quelques jours, le roi deviendrait vulnérable.

-Vous avez choisis ? Maugréa le marchand de sa voix rugueuse, d'un ton nonchalant.

Ichigo se contenta de froncer les sourcils, retenant de peu sa main qui avait des tendances à se poser sur la poignée de son Zanpakutô. Mais celui étant resté avec les deux autres, il aurait plus eu l'air bizarre qu'autre chose à refermer sa main dans le vide. Il ne supportait quand même pas cet homme d'âge poussé qui lui parlait sans aucun respect.

Il se maudit alors intérieurement. Forcément qu'il ne pouvait pas être au courant de son rang, ni de sa puissance. Et les prochains inconnus risquaient d'être pareille. Il allait falloir être patient avec ces paysans de bas étage. Ce n'étaient pas Aussi soupira t-il et désigna un yukata uni, noir. Comme prévu.

Il conviendrait parfaitement. Et après avoir payer, il s'apprêta à retourner auprès de Rukia. C'est alors qu'il _l'_aperçu au milieu de la foule. L'ancien lycéen écarquilla les yeux avant de s'enfoncer, disparaissant grâce au nombre incroyable de passants. Si il _le_ croisait, sa couleur de cheveux ou de kimono ne suffirait pas.

Abaraï Renji avait été envoyé en mission spéciale au Rukongaï. La banalité. Un jour comme les autres. Long et vide. Depuis trois ans exactement. Il n'était plus le jeune homme plein de fougue, au caractère enflammé.

Les regrets l'avaient lassé, détruit. Ils l'avaient laissé, seul, maussade. Un lieutenant caractériel aux sautes d'humeurs parfois impressionnantes qui pouvaient très bien céder en une seconde à une crise de larmes. Il avait plongé dans l'alcool. Se soûlant de temps à autres en compagnie de Matsumoto. Il avait d'ailleurs eu avec elle une relation de quelques nuits.

Rien d'autre.

De quoi comblait un peu. Mais les dernières minutes de vie de celui qu'il considérait maintenant officiellement comme son meilleur ami, l'avaient à jamais marqué. Et le fait de lui avoir porté le coup de grâce, était encore pire.

Il ne dormait plus que rarement la nuit. Ses cauchemars le poursuivant comme en témoignaient les cernes sous ses yeux. Non vraiment, il était devenu plus une loque qu'autre chose. Pourtant, il avait encore pris de la carrure, ses traits s'étaient un peu durcis et une pointe de barbe ornait maintenant son menton. Il était beau.

Le jeune gamin avait laissé place à un homme d'âge plus mur. A la stature imposante, au regard durci. Mais il était marqué. Quelques plis étaient apparus sur son front. Presque invisibles, mais lorsque le lieutenant de la 6ème division les avait aperçu, cela l'avait encore plus déprimé.

Renji s'était cependant nettement amélioré. Son rang équivalait facilement celui d'un Capitaine et le conseil lui avait proposé de remplacer le poste de Gin, encore vaquant. Il avait demandé plusieurs jours pour se décider.

Pour lui c'était non. Il n'avait pas l'esprità supporter cette charge en plus, ni le rang pour se distinguer des autres. Que diraient les Shinigamis aspirants en apprenant qu'il buvait ? Comment pourrait-il être à des réunions importantes s'il était sur le point d'exploser à tous moments ?

C'était tout simplement impossible et il l'acceptait. Se contentant de son poste de lieutenant, exécutant de nombreuses missions. Dont celle-là. Pourtant, il lui avait semblé ressentir un reitatsu familier et il était allé jeter un coup d'œil dans un autre quartier. Il n'avait pas trouvé la source de cette énergie spirituelle. Et il était resté là, seul.

Comme depuis trois ans déjà.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo arriva devant ce que les gens d'ici qualifiaient de maison. Un cri venait de retentir derrière le panneau et il pensa avec soulagement qu'il était arrivé au bon moment. Il poussa la porte pour découvrir une Rukia écumante de rage qui se jeta sur lui telle une furie, un yukata blanc ayant remplacé celui qu'elle portait en tant que Shinigami

-Sale connard ! On va m'expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin ! J'en ai ras le bol de faire la prisonnière malheureuse ! Maintenant je veux des réponses ! Tout de suite !

Ulquiorra n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Se contentant d'être spectateur quand à l'Arrancar le plus fier et vulgaire de l'Hueco Mondo, il s'était endormi et était sourd aux hurlements de la jeune fille.

L'arrivant retient un sourire en découvrant le nouvel aspect de la shinigami. Allié à sa mine furieuse et à ses yeux brûlant de rage… Elle lui paraissait terriblement attirante. Il se reprit aussitôt se contentant d'exposer son achat au regard furieux de Rukia.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux faire avec ça ?

-Mets le à la place du blanc. C'est tout.

La jeune fille arracha le vêtement avec brutalité des mains de l'ancien roux avant de continuer ses tirades :

-Ca suffit bien maintenant ! Je ne vais pas non plus me changer pour rien devant vous tous ! J'ai demandé des explications par rapport à _ça_ ! Je peux en avoir !

Elle avait agrippé une mèche de ses cheveux plus longue qu'habituellement et la contemplait, effrayée. Il souffla de résignation avant de s'appuyer contre un tonneau abandonné aux soins des araignées.

-C'est juste ton apparence dans quelques années quand au kimono il a juste changer de couleur…

-Quelques années ? Au moins cent ans pour changer autant !

-N'exagères pas. Après tout ce n'est qu'à peine quelques centimètres de cheveux en plus…

-Mais bien sûr ! Et les développements au niveau du corps ce ne sont que quelques centimètres de poitrine en plus !

-Tu t'en plains ?

-Oui ! Et je peux savoir au moins pourquoi j'ai droit à ce traitement de « faveur » ?

-Pour que personne ne te reconnaisse lors de notre infiltration dans le Gotei 13.

Rukia se figea alors. Sa colère avait complètement disparu, remplacé par une stupeur apparente sur son joli visage aux traits légèrement affinées.

-Nous sommes… A la Soul Society ? Mais… Pourquoi ?


	7. Chapter 6

**Sans toi**

**--**

**6 Chapitre – Manipulation –**

* * *

_-Nous sommes… A la Soul Society ? Mais… Pourquoi ?_

Je viens de te le dire non ?

Rukia fixa le trio –moins un qui ronronnait de contentement, perdu dans un rêve apparemment sympathique-, encore éberluée. Elle tenta de déceler une trace de mensonge sur leurs visages mais ils semblaient bien sérieux. Elle fronça alors les sourcils avant de demander d'une voix hargneuse :

-Vous pensez pouvoir vous infiltrer à la Soul Society comme ça ?

-Effectivement. Femme.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Et on peut savoir au moins pourquoi ?

-Récupérer le Ouken bien sûr.

-Mais je croyais qu'il « suffisait » de sacrifier Karakura…

-Oui. Mais notre nouvel objectif est le Ouken. Nous connaissons son emplacement. Le but de notre infiltration est de le récupérer. Mais dis moi, Ichigo. Tu es sûr que personne ne reconnaîtra la femme ?

-On vois que tu ne la connais pas beaucoup Ulquiorra. Déjà elle n'avait pas ses deux mèches en plus…

-Deux mèches ? Où ça ? demanda la principale intéressée.

-Ses cheveux s'arrêtaient à ses épaules…

-A qui la faute ?

-Elle avait les traits moins fins…

-Et alors ?

-Moins de poitrine…

-Sale pervers arrête de pointer ton doigt sur moi !

-Des hanches moins fines…

-Je vais m'énerver Kurosak…

-Ses jambes sont plus grandes…

-Mais… Ca suffit… Stop !

-Tu vois ? Aucun problème.

-Si tu le dis. Change toi femme.

-Je ne vais pas faire ça ici !

-Non en effet. Tu peux très bien aller faire un tour derrière cette « maison »…

-Parfait !

La brune s'empressa d'approcher la porte. Surtout alors qu'elle allait sortir sans aucune surveillance. Elle projetait déjà de s'enfuir comme toute personne l'aurait fait à sa place dans cette situation.

-Deux secondes Rukia… Tu oublies… Ceci.

Elle voulut protester lorsqu'elle sentit la présence d'Ichigo derrière elle et une surface froide entrait en contact avec sa gorge. Un bruit sonore se fit alors entendre et il la relâcha alors qu'elle portait une main au collier de fer qui enserrait son cou.

-Quels que soient tes gestes, nous les connaîtrons. Une erreur et… Boum ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Il avait annoncé ça d'une voix calme. Froide. Comme la mort. Le visage de la jeune Kuchiki pâlit alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Son cœur avait raté un battement et elle se sentait comme jamais, bien misérable.

-Ah et… Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi ton kimono était blanc ? Pourquoi Sode no Shiryayuki n'était plus là ?

Cette fois elle en était sûre. Toute activité s'était bloquée dans son corps. Sa respiration, son sang, ses pensées… Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu et l'affreux sentiment qui ne la quittait plus depuis son réveil s'expliqua.

-Non…

Sa main posait sur la poignée de la porte se mit à trembler. Elle chercha en vain à ressentir son reitatsu, à ressentir la présence de son Zanpakutô. Sans résultat. Une rage sourde s'empara alors d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers Ichigo qui la contemplait en silence, les bords de ses lèvres légèrement relevés en un sourire mystérieux. Ils l'avaient manipulés depuis le début. Et elle qui avait été aveugle !

-Ordure !

Rukia avait foncé sur son ancien partenaire. Des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux et ses gestes étaient maladroits. Elle ne sentit que la douleur lorsqu'il effectua une clé de poignet après avoir stopper sa pitoyable attaque. Et d'une détente mesurée, il le brisa alors qu'elle hurlait de souffrance pour finalement tomber à genoux. Une chaleur lui léchait la main, la brûlant de l'intérieur.

-Je suis ton ennemi Rukia. Retiens au moins ça.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues alors qu'il effectuait un kido de soin, réparant les dégâts.

-Seule la douleur est compréhensible pour tous. Âmes, Hollows, Shinigamis… Elle nous relie tous. Nous sommes fait pour vivre et souffrir.

-Ichi… Go…

Il paraissait si sérieux à l'instant même. Non décidément il avait bien changé. Cette face sombre de sa personnalité augmentait sa prestance et son charme. Il avait maintenant ce côté attirant, obscur, mystérieux.

Rukia se reprit. Déjà la chaleur montait à ses joues. Il la rendait folle. Alors que pendant un moment, une rage incroyable brûlait en elle et ses pulsions meurtrières augmentaient, l'autre seconde d'après elle devenait fleur bleue à s'appesantir sur les qualités et défauts de son ancien partenaire.

Elle se releva avant de dégageait sa main d'un mouvement brusque. Trop, certainement. Déjà il lui souriait mystérieusement. Elle ignora son expression moqueuse avant de sortir, le yukata noir à la main. Avant de claquer fortement la porte.

Elle s'avança alors sous le soleil brûlant du Rukongaï. Sa tension retomba alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, appréciant la chaleur. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'y était plus retournée. Depuis qu'elle était devenu une Kuchiki. Le quartier pauvre conservait pourtant cette atmopshère familière. Après tout, c'était son « enfance » qu'elle avait passée ici. A courir les rues. Avec Renji et les autres.

D'ailleurs que devenait le lieutenant ? Elle ne l'avait croisé que rapidement dans les couloirs du Gotei 13, durant ses trois dernières années. Elle avait d'ailleurs appris qu'on lui proposait un poste de Capitaine et elle avait prévu d'aller le féliciter en revenant de sa mission sur Terre.

Mais sinon, elle n'avait jamais eu de véritable discussion avec lui. Elle avait juste remarqué l'ombre qui obstruait ses yeux et pesait sur son cœur. Renji n'était pas près de se pardonner à lui-même.

Une pensée traversa alors son esprit. Ichigo se souvenait-il de… ? Lui qui avait oublié sa famille, avait-il oublié son meilleur ami l'achevant sur sa demande ? Avait-il encore gravé dans sa mémoire, les dernières minutes de sa vie ? Son passage de vivant à mort ?

Elle songeait à tout cela avec une légère mélancolie. Elle –même ne savait plus comment elle était arrivé à la Soul Society. Personne ne le savait en fait. Ils avaient toujours été préférables pour les âmes d'oublier leur vie d'avant. Sous peine de la regretter.

Rukia termina de serrait le nœud de son kimono noir. Il ressemblait fort à celui qu'elle portait étant shinigami si ce n'est la non présence du pantalon. Elle qui y avait été habitué eut du mal à faire sans et l'impression de ne plus être soi-même envahissait toujours son esprit.

Elle était prisonnière. Sans aucun échappatoire. Que valait même sa vie pour l'El tercer poder ? Rien. Ulquiorra lui avait fait remarqué, à tous moments elle pouvait être remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre.

Son statut d'offrande ne l'emplissait pas vraiment de joie. L'idée même d'être sacrifier la répugnait. Mais elle préférait encore pouvoir tenter quelque chose plutôt que de mourir dès maintenant. Des remords plein le cœur.

Rukia poussa un nouveau soupir avant de retourner dans la « maison ». Elle tomba alors sur un Grimmjow apparemment excité. Il s'était réveillé entre temps et de nombreux frissons ne cessaient de parcourir son corps alors qu'un sourire satisfait s'étirait sur ses lèvres, dévoilant ses crocs.

-J'ai hâte de retourner à ce cher Gotei 13… Pas toi Rouquin ? Tous ces combats qui n'attendent que moi !

-Tais toi. Grimmjow. Ouvre le portail.

Ulquiorra venait tout juste d'apposer sa main au sol, la porte d'ébène refaisant son apparition. L'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus s'exécuta alors qu'Ichigo remettait en place Zangetsu dans son dos. Ses yeux noisette croisèrent alors le regard étonné de la jeune fille, et il fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher d'elle.

Surprise, elle ne comprit qu'à la dernière minute, qu'il lui attacher les cheveux en une couette basse. La proximité de leurs corps la fit rougir furieusement et son attention se porta excessivement sur un tonneau poser dans un coin. Elle frissonna légèrement lorsqu'il replaça une de ses mèches avant d'étirer légèrement un coin de ses lèvres en un sourire et d'annoncer :

-On y va.

-Pardon ?

Il s'était déjà retourné vers le portail maintenant ouvert. N'ayant aucune réponse, elle se contenta de le suivre en silence. De nouveau il enserra sa taille, l'attirant à sa suite. De nouveau elle partait pour un autre lieu. Elle se doutait un peu de la destination, mais le fait d'infiltrer dès maintenant le Seireitei l'étonnait beaucoup.

Ils ne paraissaient pas nerveux. Seul Grimmjow était plus excité que d'habitude. Ce qui était tout à fait normal pour son caractère. Surtout alors que des confrontations se préparaient.

Elle sentit alors le sol dur sous ses pieds et la pression sur ses hanches disparaître. Ichigo s'écarta alors d'elle et elle put observer les environs. Ils se trouvaient bien dans le Gotei 13. Sur un toit assez élevé plus précisément.

Un claquement de tissu attira alors son attention et elle se tourna vers le trio. Les membres avaient apparemment pris des capes noires en guise de minimum de prudence. Ils étaient vrais que leurs vêtements blancs étaient plus que visibles dans l'antre des Shinigamis.

C'est alors que Rukia remarqua le chiffre que portait Grimmjow alors qu'il mettait en place le vêtement. Le numéro six de l'Espada avait été remplacé par un trois tracé à l'encre écarlate. Elle leva alors la tête vers Ichigo avant d'hésiter… Puis de demander :

-Vous portez des… Numéros ?

L'ancien roux fut apparemment quelque peu surpris par sa question. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'hocher la tête.

-Hmm… Les membres de l'El tercer poder portent les trois premiers chiffre. Quand à l'Espada, ce sont les suivants jusqu'à dix qui leur son attribués. Les autres Arrancars ne méritent pas ce privilège.

-Alors… Mais si Grimmjow porte le trois… Qui… Porte le un ?

Elle vit avec surprise un sourire satisfait prendre place sur le visage d'Ichigo. Il y avait dans ses yeux un éclat différent.

-Qui sait ? Qui de moi ou Ulquiorra est le plus puissant ?

Rukia se tut, stupéfaite. L'expression de son ancien partenaire parlait pour lui-même. Elle avait d'ailleurs bien remarqué les capacités incroyables qu'il avait maintenant en main. Mais de là a être…

-Allons-y. Nous devons trouver ce cher Hitsugaya… Taïcho.

L'annonce du shinigami coupa net les pensées de la jeune fille. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreurs alors que Grimmjow arborait un de ses sourires mauvais.

Alors après Urahara… Voilà qu'ils s'en prenaient au Capitaine de la dixième division. Et pourquoi ? Ce n'était quand même pas lui qui possédait le Ouken !

-Je te le laisse Ulquiorra ! Je m'occuperai du vieux débris qu'est ce cher Commandant !


	8. Chapter 7

**Sans toi**

**--**

**7 Chapitre – Quand se brise la glace –**

* * *

_Je te le laisse Ulquiorra ! Je m'occuperai du vieux débris qu'est ce cher Commandant !_

Ya… Yamamoto… Genryuusai ?

Rukia sentit ses sourcils se froncer et ses poings se comprimer. De nouveau une colère incroyable venait de se faire ressentir en elle.

-Alors ainsi vous pensez être assez fort pour exterminer n'importe qui ? Parce que vous êtes puissant, vous avez le droit de tuer ?

Les trois membres avaient tournés leurs attentions vers elle alors qu'elle crachait ses mots. Toute cette histoire ne cessait de l'énerver. Il suffisait qu'elle trouve enfin un point de repère pour que tout change alors.

-Le Commandant du Gotei 13 est bien plus puissant que vous ne le pensez… Il ne faut pas non plus prendre Hitsugaya Taïcho à la légère…

Son murmure sourd étira les lèvres de Grimmjow en un sourire mauvais. Ses yeux prirent un éclat de folie alors qu'il s'approchait de la brune.

-Tu ne sais pas à quoi nous pensons… Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi nous sommes ici… Salope !

L'Arrancar détourna alors la tête vivement, la joue en feu. Il se recula déséquilibré de plusieurs pas alors qu'il fixait étonné Ichigo. Celui-ci posa sa main sur la garde de son Zanpakutô avant de défier son partenaire du regard.

-La ferme. Tu ne fais que nous retarder… Grimmjow Jagerjack…

Rukia leva les yeux vers le roux qui se relâchait. Elle n'avait pas vu venir le coup et la vitesse du Shinigami n'avait de cesse d'augmenter. Cependant elle eut un rapide doute. Pourquoi Ichigo avait-il fait taire l'Arrancar ?

-Ichigo.

-Oui.

-Essaye de retenir tes pulsions. Nous avons suffisamment gagné de temps. Suis nous. Femme.

La jeune fille releva la tête et adressa un regard noir à Ulquiorra. Celui-ci se contenta de se tourner pour partir en shunpo, suivit des deux autres. Elle s'exécuta alors à son tour non sans avoir un mauvais pressentiment bien plus présent que les autres.

Un goût amer se fit sentir dans sa bouche alors qu'elle savait maintenant que la Soul Society ne se doutait de rien. Elle avait pensé qu'en arrivant quelqu'un les aurait remarqué. En vain.

De plus elle craignait plus que tout que son frère croise leur chemin. Elle préférait encore qu'il reste sagement éloigné de tout ça. Au moins il serait vivant. Mais pour combien de temps ?

En ce moment même, Hitsugaya Toshirô avait lui aussi un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant tout annonçait une journée normale. Matsumoto était arrivé avec une gueule de bois d'enfer, la paperasserie ne cessait d'augmenter et il s'était réveillé en retard…

Oui. Un jour tout à fait tranquille, calme et banal. Depuis que Kurosaki était mort et que leur infiltration avait entraîné la chute de l'Espada, une paix ennuyeuse s'était installée au Seireitei. Cette atmosphère n'enchantait pas du tout le Capitaine de la 10ème division qui regrettait les confrontations contre les Arrancars. En ces jours, il avait plus l'impression de s'enliser qu'autre chose.

Sa main se posa alors sur la garde de Hyourinmaru et il tira son Zanpakutô, arrêtant de justesse le cero qui venait d'arriver si soudainement. Il avait quand même pus s'entraîner durant ces trois dernières années et, bien que ce genre de blocage surtout pour une attaque aussi puissante que celle-là était difficile, il parvenait maintenant à stopper ce genre de kidou obscur.

-Taïcho !

Matsumoto qui l'accompagnait alors qu'il se rendait à la 13ème division avait esquivé l'attaque en sautant sur un toit. Il releva la tête vers elle lorsqu'une ombre noire se dessina dans le dos de la rousse. Elle ne le sentit que trop tard. Déjà la lame serrait fermement son cou.

-Matsumoto !

-Ne bouge pas. Je suis ton adversaire. Hitsugaya Toshirô. Capitaine de la 10ème division.

L'interpellé reporta son attention sur celui qui avait lancé le cero. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant les cheveux bruns et les yeux d'un vert émeraude de l'Arrancar.

-Vous ! Lâchez Matsumoto !

Il avait froncé les sourcils mais Ulquiorra ne bougea pas. Il se contenta simplement de demander haut et fort :

-Grimmjow. Ne la tue pas maintenant. Je dois d'abord proposer un marché avec Hitsugaya Taïcho.

-Ouais !

La rousse tenta de tirer Haineko mais son geste fut stopper par la pression du Zanpakutô de l'Arrancar appuyant fermement sur sa peau, un sillon de sang commençant à couler.

Rukia se retint de porter secours à la lieutenante. Déjà Ichigo apposait une main sur son épaule, d'une prise implacable. Sentant le nouveau reitatsu apparut, Matsumoto tourna la tête vers eux avant d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur.

-Ku… Kurosaki… Ichigo…

La rousse croyait à peine à ce qu'elle voyait. Pour la Soul Society, le shinigami remplaçant était mort depuis longtemps. Son regard glissa sur la brune qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Son visage lui était fortement familier, mais elle n'arrivait plus à le remettre. Pourtant ses yeux couleur nuit…

Toshirô avait relevé la tête vers les silhouettes en hauteur. Il avait lui aussi reconnut avec stupéfaction l'impétueux Shinigami accompagné d'une jeune fille. Comme pour sa lieutenante, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu… Mais quand ?

-Capitaine de la 10ème division, je vous propose un marché.

Ce dernier reporta son attention sur le brun. Tout en gardant un œil sur Matsumoto, serrant fermement Hyourinmaru.

-Nous sommes ici pour récupérer la première partie de l'Ouken. Soit nous vous l'arrachons de force. Soit nous ferons en sorte de vous laisser vivant après. Bien sûr, ses deux choix dépendent de votre coopération.

-Alors ainsi Aizen n'a pas renoncé ? Vous êtes Ulquiorra et Grimmjow, les deux Espadas disparus. Pourquoi Kurosaki est-il avec vous ?

-Ce n'est pas vous qui posez les questions ici. N'oubliez pas que votre lieutenante est toujours sous notre charge.

Hitsugaya lâcha un grognement. Il était encerclé. La seule solution possible lui paraissait de donner la première moitié d l'Ouken. Mais même volontairement, cela entraînait sa mort. Et la fin des Mondes en prime.

-Alors ?

-Enfoiré…

-Grimmjow. Tue la.

Toshirô n'eut pas le temps d'effectuer un seul mouvement, ni de dire une seule parole. Sous les yeux horrifiés de Rukia, la gorge de Matsumoto fut tranchée alors que le sang suintait avec force de la plaie béante. L'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus laissa tomber à terre le corps inerte de la lieutenante avant de le faire glisser sur le toit pour qu'il atterrisse au pied du Capitaine de la 10ème division.

-Rangiku…-san… Rangiku…-san…

Des larmes commençaient à perler dans les yeux de la jeune Kuchiki alors qu'Ichigo glissait son bras autour de ses épaules plus fermement.

Mais le plus touché était certainement Toshirô. Il fixait encore choqué les yeux dénués de vie de celle qui avait toujours été à ses ordres. La respiration dans sa gorge s'était bloquée et il s'agenouilla au côté de la rousse pour lui fermer les yeux délicatement.

Son visage baissé n'était visible pour personne mais son reitatsu se faisait ressentir, augmentant à une vitesse folle. Il se releva, ne regardant toujours pas son adversaire dans les yeux.

-Je refuse.

Ses yeux turquoise furent alors visibles. Ils viraient peu à peu au blanc alors que Hyourinmaru passait en shikaï.

-Rappelles moi ton nom. Toi que je vais tuer…

-Ulquiorra Schiffer. Dos de l'El tercer poder.

-Bien.

Le jeune Capitaine releva son Zanpakutô, ses jointures blanchissant à force de pression. Son regard n'avait jamais paru être aussi vide et froid.

Comme de la glace.

-Daiguren ! Hyourinmaru !

Un souffle glacial se fit ressentir dans tous les environs alors qu'un épais brouillard causait par le reitatsu relâché, s'élevait. Deux ailes d'un bleu transparent le traversèrent alors que Toshirô s'élançait vers Ulquiorra.

Le Zanpakutô de glace fonça, s'apprêtant à transpercer la poitrine de l'Arrancar. Celui-ci arrêta de justesse l'attaque, à quelques centimètres de son cœur, avant de repousser la lame et de se reculer.

Il pointa son index sur le Capitaine avant de lancer un nouveau Cero. Mais de nouveau Hitsugaya parât de sa lame, tremblant à peine sous l'effort, il fendit le rayon avant d'attaquer de nouveau son adversaire.

D'un shunpo il passa dans le dos d'Ulquiorra avec une rapidité incroyable avant d'atteindre le flan de la pointe de son épée. L'Arrancar esquiva sans aucune émotion avant de se reculer de nouveau.

Le Capitaine de la 10ème division fixait cependant satisfait la légère blessure formait au niveau de la taille. Il défia Ulquiorra du regard, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Je peux te toucher.

Et il disparut de nouveau. Le brun ne bougea pas de place, avant de se déplacer rapidement sur la droite, délaissant l'endroit où il se trouvait plutôt, Hyourinmaru gelant le sol. Une nouvelle rafale se fit lever le brouillard et Hitsugaya en profita. Hyourinmaru atteignit l'épaule.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'enfoncer. Un nouveau cero fendit l'air, brûlant légèrement le flan droit de Toshirô. Il n'effectua aucune grimace, joignant les doigts de sa main libre.

-Kidou ! Shiro Den'kou !

Un éclair s'échappa de ses mains avant d'aller frapper le sol gelé avant de s'y déplacer. Sous la surprise, Ulquiorra ne put éviter que de peu l'attaque. Ses jambes en partie brûlées, il se décida finalement à sortir son Zanpakutô.

-L'eau conduit l'électricité… Aurais-tu oublié ? Arrancar ?

Mais celui-ci avait disparu et le jeune Capitaine parât de peu la lame du brun. S'en suivit un véritable ballet où l'acier ne cessait de se rencontrer, les adversaires utilisant leurs reitatsus pour tenter de faire plier l'autre.

Hitsugaya profita alors d'un de ses nouveaux affrontements pour faire glisser sa lame le long de celle de son adversaire, s'enfonçant an niveau du buste.

Le sang coula alors, tâchant le vêtement blanc. Toshirô tira la lame de la blessure, tentant d'atteindre un nouvel endroit. En vain. Ulquiorra avait de nouveau esquivé.

-Tu es fort. Mais pas assez. Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder. Terminons ce combat rapidement.

Rukia sentit son sang se glacer alors que le Capitaine de la 10ème division écarquillait les yeux. Il pointa Hyourinmaru sur son adversaire avant de concentrer son reitatsu, bien décidé à bloquer son adversaire qui, il le savait, deviendrait surpuissant, son Zanpakutô libérait.

-Sennen ! Hyourou !

Aussitôt les pieux de glace apparurent les uns les autres avant de foncer vers l'Arrancar. Celui-ci annonça alors d'une voix calme, ignorant l'attaque de son ennemi :

-Souffre… Kurushimi.

Et tout explosa.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sans toi**

**--**

**8 Chapitre – Le dernier souffle –**

* * *

_Et tout explosa._

La prison de glace vola en éclats. Seule une silhouette noire visible à travers le brouillard de glace. Toshirô écarquilla les yeux avant de se mettre en garde, fixant son adversaire qui redevenait visible.

Pas longtemps.

Déjà il disparaissait et Hitsugaya ne stoppa son attaque que de très peu. Mais ce qu'il bloqua ne fut pas la lame aiguisée d'un Zanpakutô mais une main tatouée de signes noires étranges qui possédait une force bien plus grande. D'une seule détente du doigt, Ulquiorra envoya le Capitaine rejoindre le mur le plus proche.

Rukia retient alors un cri d'horreur en découvrant l'aspect de l'Arrancar. Ses cheveux bruns s'étaient allongés, son masque formait maintenant un casque entier, des tatouages sombres ressemblant fort à ceux qu'il portait sur son visage, marquaient tout son corps. Ses mains s'étaient affinés, squelettiques, formant comme des lames. Ses blessures étaient à découvert et suintaient de sang, rougissant sa peau d'une extrême pâleur. Quand à sa vitesse et sa force, elles s'étaient multipliées.

La jeune shinigami reporta son attention vers Hitsugaya. La force du choc avait fait trembler les alentours. Aussi elle fut rassurée de voir qu'il s'était protégé de ses ailes. Cependant, celles-ci tombèrent en éclat sous les yeux écarquillés du Capitaine.

-Il ne vous reste plus que deux fleurs. Hitsugaya Taïcho.

Le principal concerné ignora son adversaire, occupait à reformer ses ailes avec l'eau que contenait l'atmosphère. Puis il reporta ses prunelles blanchies de reitatsu sur le combat. La différence de niveau avait changé brusquement. Autant il pouvait encore avoir une chance de le battre il y avait quelques secondes, autant maintenant, il ne se faisait pas trop d'espoirs.

Son regard glissa alors jusqu'au corps sans vie de Matsumoto et il fronça les sourcils. Quitte à mourir, il voulait au moins venger quelque peu la rousse. Aussi il s'élança sur son adversaire. Abattant Hyourinmaru au sol, il le glaça de nouveau avant d'effectuer un shunpo. Sauf qu'il s'aida de ses capacités pour l'eau, accroissant ainsi sa vitesse en glissant quelque peu sur le revêtement.

Cela fut assez surprenant pour Ulquiorra qui ne le pensait pas capable d'être plus rapide et il atteignit cette fois le milieu du dos, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde. Avant de s'éloigner pour réattaquer encore. Sa lame ne rata pas l'épaule de l'Arrancar et elle s'apprêtait à réattaquer lorsque Toshirô la stoppa.

Ulquiorra était anormalement calme et immobile. De plus, les blessures ne semblaient pas l'atteindre moralement. Ses tatouages avaient virés au rouge et le Capitaine de la 10ème division eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

Sentiment qui se concrétisa alors que son adversaire se tournait vers lui. Ses yeux ayant viré au doré. Une douleur incroyable traversa alors le corps de Toshirô. Il tomba à genoux et vit avec horreur que les blessures qu'il avait causé à Ulquiorra se reproduisaient sur son corps.

Avec souffrance son épaule s'ouvrit en une estafilade profonde d'où coula le sang, mais le pire fut la plaie béante qui s'ouvrit au milieu de son torse. La chair écarlate bordait les bords du chemin créait par la lame alors que le fluide vitale débordait.

Rukia voulut crier mais une main d'Ichigo se posa sur sa bouche. Elle ne put contempler alors qu'en silence la suite des évènements, les yeux écarquillés par la peur.

Une main s'enfonça profondément dans la poitrine de Toshirô, refermant ses doigts sur une forme inconnue, avant de ressortir avec violence, arrachant au passage des tissus internes. Le jeune Capitaine ne put se retenir d'hurler alors que du sang en cascade s'échappait de sa bouche. Avec difficulté il se retient avec les mains, tous ses membres tremblants. Sentant sa vie s'écoulait peu à peu comme le liquide écarlate coulait hors de son corps.

-Savez vous ce que signifie Kurushimi… Taïcho ?

La voix calme de l'Arrancar lui arracha une grimace. Il ne semblait même pas épuisé. A peine si il semblait intéressé par le combat. Cependant, pour son honneur, il releva difficilement la tête avant de murmurer sourdement :

-Dou… Dou… Leur…

-Effectivement. Dès le simple moment où mon Zanpakutô est libéré, les blessures causaient à mon corps apparaissent sur celui de mon ennemi. Il suffit d'une seule condition pour la réalisation de cette faculté. Mon adversaire doit m'avoir blesser mortellement. Ce qui est votre cas. Vous comprenez maintenant ?

Le Capitaine écarquilla les yeux. Alors ainsi depuis le début tout était décidé ? Il n'avait même pas une seule chance de gagner face à cet Arrancar ? Il frappa du poing au sol, la rage au cœur.

-Je suis étonné. Le Gotei 13 est vraiment chanceux de posséder de tels médecins capables de faire accepter au corps une présence extérieure. Vraiment. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver la première partie de l'Ouken dans votre poitrine. Taïcho.

Ulquiorra se tourna vers Ichigo avant d'envoyer la moitié de la clé dans les airs. Le rouquin la récupéra avant de la faire glisser dans son kimono. Rukia quand à elle, sentit des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors que le géni du Seireitei agonisait.

_« J'ai rêvé d'une étendue de glace… »_

Hitsugaya sentait son corps se secouer dans des soubresauts de plus en plus violents et il glissa complètement au sol. Déjà sa vue se faisait floue et la neige fondait, accompagné de son Bankaï.

_« Je sens la présence de la glace… »_

Il perdit le lien avec Hyourinmaru alors que sa respiration se bloquait.

_« J'entends une voix qui ne cesse de faire écho, comme si elle allait tout détruire, comme si elle recouvrait tout, qui gronde au loin semblable au tonnerre… Comme si je pouvais l'effleurer de mes mains, comme une fleur… »_

Il lui sembla alors flotter ainsi un instant. Toute action s'était stoppée. Seul restait ce vide qui l'emporta alors dans le noir. Un dernier souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que ses membres se relâchaient complètement. Ses yeux jades se vidèrent de toute âme et au milieu de cette étendue de glace éphémère se teintant d'un rouge carmin, la vie lui échappa.

_« Mourir dans une étendue de glace… Est mon destin. »_

C'est alors qu'un puissant reitatsu se fit ressentir brisant cet instant de calme incroyable. L'air frémit aux alentours alors qu'Ulquiorra évitait une attaque de kidou surgissant droit devant lui. L'Arrancar fixa alors surpris le nouvel arrivant. Ou plutôt, la nouvelle arrivante.

-Nell !

Ichigo avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise alors que l'Arrancar brun fixait avec stupeur la jeune femme aux étranges cheveux verts qui lui faisait face, un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres.

-Cela faisait longtemps… Ulquiorra-kun…

-Ne… Nell…-chan…

-Tiens ? Tu m'appelles toujours avec le suffixe « –chan » ? Ca me touche de savoir que tu te rappelles encore de moi… Ulquiorra_-kun_…

Rukia ressentait bien la surprise qu'avait crée l'ex-Espada en arrivant et une expression qu'elle n'avait alors jamais imaginé possible, s'était peinte sur le visage du Dos de l'El tercer poder.

-Bon boulot Ulquiorra ! On y va rouquin ! La vieille branche nous attend toujours.

Grimmjow avait semble t-il reprit vit. De nouveau des tremblements de frustrations parcouraient son corps. Ichigo acquiesça avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son partenaire. Puis il augmenta sa prise sur les épaules de Rukia et l'entraîna à leur suite en shunpo.

La jeune shinigami, surprise, leva la tête vers les deux membres du trio avant de reporter son attention sur les lieux qu'ils venaient de quitter qui rapetissaient à vue d'œil.

-Et… Et vous le laissez ?

-Il ne reviendra pas.

Les yeux couleur nuit s'écarquillèrent. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sur cette révélation. Comment pouvaient-ils déjà connaître l'issue du combat et abandonner comme ça l'Arrancar à son sort ? Ne devaient-ils pas l'aider ?

Elle se gifla mentalement. Oubliait-elle qu'ils avaient tué Matsumoto et Hitsugaya Toshirô ? Oubliait-elle comment leurs gestes volontaires avaient arrachés la vie à deux Shinigamis respectés dans le Gotei 13 ? Comment sous ses yeux elle avait vu leurs âmes quittaient respectivement leurs corps ?

Ulquiorra ne supporterait pas d'être aidé dans une confrontation. Notre priorité reste la réussite de cette mission. Peu importe le reste. En étant membre de l'El tercer poder, c'est son existence qu'on m'est au service d'Aizen.

-Mais… Comment savoir qu'il va m…

-Nell est une ancienne partenaire. Elle connaît son point faible et ne le blessera pas mortellement avant de savoir comment l'éliminer en un seule fois.

Rukia se tut alors. Un sourire malsain s'empara de ses lèvres. Finalement elle s'en fichait bien et espérait que l'ancienne Espada arriverait à tuer cet Arrancar.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit un souffle sur son cou et écarquilla les yeux. Ichigo s'était penché vers elle tout en continuant à avancer et murmurait dans son oreille :

-Quelle cruauté dans ton regard… Rukia. Commencerais-tu à perdre ton humanité ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et écarta son visage du sien tout en le fusillant du regard.

-Je ne deviendrai jamais comme vous tous…

Pour toute réponse à ces paroles crachées d'une voix rageuse, il lui fit un de ses sourires mystérieux dont lui seul connaissait le véritable sens. Avant de reporter son attention sur les alentours.

-Arrêtons-nous ici.

Ils étaient finalement arrivés aux abords d'une de ses casernes oubliées où s'entassaient un bon nombre d'objets en tout genre.

-Qu… Quoi ? T'es malade ? On a Yamamoto à buter !

-La ferme. Cela va faire un jour entier depuis que nous sommes allés sur Terre. Même les plus puissants ont besoin de repos.

Ichigo était entré dans l'unique pièce remplit de caisses aux contenus inconnus. Rukia le suivit en silence alors que Grimmjow continuait de brailler :

-Peut être toi mais pas moi !

-Rukia nous l'a bien dis, non ? Le Commandant est fort. Ce n'est pas pour rien si il occupe ce poste. Alors dors. Ca te fera du bien.

-Depuis quand tu l'écoutes ?

-Dors.

L'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus serra son poing avant de frapper le pauvre coffre de bois qui se trouvait là. L'objet vola à travers la pièce avant de rencontrer un mur dans un bruit sonore. L'ancien lycéen, indifférent aux sautes d'humeurs habituelles de la « panthère » s'assit confortablement, dos contre une poutre. Il laissa sa tête reposer en arrière avant de fermer les yeux.

-Ah… Rukia. N'oublie pas. Un geste est…

La brune eut un sourire amer. Comment oublier ? Elle alla se réfugier dans un coin plus sombre, préférant ruminer les derniers évènements en silence alors que Grimmjow se couchait à même le sol.

Bientôt la luminosité fut nulle et le noir s'installa dans le ciel du Seireitei. Personne n'avait encore aperçu la disparition des dirigeants de la 10ème division, et aucune ne se doutait qu'un combat d'Arrancars se clôturait.

-Tu as progressé… Ulquiorra-kun…

Le concerné eut un rapide hochement de tête, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur ce sujet. Son corps était relativement intact contrairement à celui de la jeune femme qui portait nombre d'estafilades béantes.

Elle joignit alors ses mains tout en lui adressant un sourire incroyablement doux bien que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile à mesure que le sang s'échappait de ses blessures.

-Mais ! Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot ! J'espérais ne pas l'utiliser… C'est peut être mieux finalement…

-Hakumei yakurei shinu ! Akuma nakunaru tsubasa ! Honoo Kameitsu !

_« Le crépuscule brûle de mourir ! Le démon perd ses ailes ! Flamme destructrice ! »_

Sous les yeux écarquillés de l'Arrancar, elle s'enflamma complètement avant de disparaître de sa vue. Il la chercha des yeux. En vain. Sa présence était devenue invisible en même temps que son reitatsu.

-Trop tard !

Deux bras se refermèrent par-derrière autour de ses épaules alors qu'il sentait le souffle brûlant de son ancienne amie dans son cou. Ses yeux verts furent un instant habité d'un éclat qu'ils n'avaient alors jamais connu.

-Reste avec moi… Ulquiorra-kun…

Le brun ne répondit pas et, dans une dernière explosion, leurs corps se désagrégèrent, ne laissant derrière eux que deux cadavres.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sans toi**

**--**

**9 Chapitre – La chaleur du coeur –**

* * *

_Le brun ne répondit pas et, dans une dernière explosion, leurs corps se désagrégèrent, ne laissant derrière eux que deux cadavres._

Rukia fut la première à s'éveiller. Le calme incroyable de la nuit avait cédé place à une agitation formidable qui animait les environs du Seireitei. La jeune brune arrivait même à percevoir les pas de course sur les dalles des avenues.

Elle se redressa difficilement, grimaçant sous la douleur de ses crampes. Elle maugréa de s'être endormi aussi inconfortablement avant de se redresser complètement, jetant un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce assombrie. Grimmjow s'était retourné, dormant tel un félin, recroquevillé en une sorte de boule. Elle retient un sourire en entendant ses légers ronflements semblables à des ronronnements.

Son regard accrocha alors Ichigo. Le Shinigami n'avait semble t-il pas bougé d'un pouce. C'est à peine si il semblait dormir. Seuls ses yeux fermés prouvant qu'il ne veillait pas. Elle s'attarda alors sur les traits de son visage. Elle n'y avait encore pas prêté vraiment attention. Ils étaient un peu plus durs, matures. La nouvelle couleur de ses cheveux le vieillissait un peu. Elle regrettait l'ancien roux mais cette modification ne faisait que renforcer son nouveau charme.

Elle se secoua la tête avant de se détourner des deux Arrancars. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle respira profondément, repensant aux deux cadavres des dirigeants de la 10ème division. Le désintérêt total que leurs avait porté les membres du trio qui était maintenant réduit au nombre de deux. A croire qu'elle virait elle aussi du mauvais côté… Mais était-ce vraiment le mauvais côté ? Du moins pour eux. Peut être qu'Aizen avait apporté ce que la Soul Society ne leur avait jamais proposé…

C'est alors que des coups puissants se firent entendre sur les lourds battants de bois qu'était la porte. Rukia sursauta avant de fixer apeurée la seul sortie fermée sommairement à l'aide d'une poutrelle de chêne. Déjà de nouvelles secousses l'animaient alors que des cris retentissaient derrière.

-Y'a quelqu'un là-dedans ! C'est fermé ! Défoncez moi cette porte !

Un oui en choeur se fit entendre et bientôt de nouveaux tremblements secouèrent les portes. Apparemment, la Soul Society s'était rendu compte de la morte du Capitaine Hitsugaya et son vice, Rangiku.

Ils devaient à tout prix fuir. Elle se précipita auprès du Shinigami encore endormi avant de le saisir par le col pour le secouer, tentant de le sortir de sa torpeur.

-Ichigo !

Un grognement sourd échappa à celui-ci et bientôt deux yeux noisette la fixèrent alors. Elle se recula soulagée avant de continuer à annoncer d'une voix quelque peu stressée.

-On doit vite partir d'ici ! Ils savent que nous…

-Ouais… J'avais compris… Kuso ! Tu ne pouvais pas me réveiller plus doucement ?

Elle haussa un sourcil alors qu'il se redressait, étouffant un bâillement avant que son sourire particulièrement exaspérant ne revienne se dessiner sur ses lèvres. La brune l'ignora, reportant son attention sur la porte alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus, au sommeil incroyablement profond.

Bientôt un cri de souffrance se fit entendre sans aucune surprise pour Rukia qui s'était habitué aux manières du tr… Duo. Elle devinait qu'Ichigo avait du donner un coup de pied, n'importe où tant que ça faisait mal, à Grimmjow qui avait du bondir aussitôt et le fusillait du regard.

-Kisama ! Je vais te…

-Pas le temps. On bouge.

L'Arrancar eut une moue déçue avant de s'étirer, faisant craquer au passage tous les os de son corps ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de l'ancien roux. Il profita alors du bâillement de son coéquipier pour lui balayer les jambes.

-Que ! Connard ! Tu vas…

-Ta gueule ! Tu nous gonfles dès le matin !

-Vous allez me défoncer cette porte ! Plus vite que ça ! Et ça se dit Shinigami !

-Je me réveille merde ! Appr…

-Rien à foutre !

-Allez me chercher le Capitaine Zaraki !

-Laisse moi parler !

-Ta voix me donne envie de gerber !

-Du nerfs merd… A la fin !

-VOS GUEULES !

Le silence s'installa alors. Même les hurlements de derrière la porte s'étaient stoppés. Rukia avait serré ses poings, son regard digne de la plus belle fusillade au monde.

Grimmjow et Ichigo qui se faisait face se redressèrent alors que le Shinigami eut un sourire ironique.

-Quel caractère… Je rêve ou tu es pire que nous ?

Elle fulmina devant une de ces nouvelles expressions où elle avait l'impression d'être écrasée comme un vulgaire moucheron. Remontant ses manches de kimono elle planta son index dans la poitrine d'Ichigo qui fut apparemment légèrement surpris.

-Toi, la ferme ! J'en ai ras le bol de tes changements d'humeurs ! Arrête de me prendre pour n'importe quoi ! Vous commencez à me saouler tous ! Et vous pouvez me faire exploser j'en ai rien à battre ! Si vous continuez comme ça on va se faire prendre par ces Shinigamis débutants !

Elle se tut, le sourire d'Ichigo s'étant élargi alors qu'il refermait sa main sur son index, s'attardant un peu trop au goût de Rukia sur son poignet.

-Tu te ferais du souci pour nous ? Alors que s'ils nous attrapent tu peux vivre ? Alors que nous avons tués Toshirô et Rangiku ? Faudrait savoir Rukia…

Sa pression sur sa main s'accentua, il ne la brisa pas comme la dernière fois, mais il n'en était pas loin. Elle ignora la douleur. Se contentent de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

Il la testait. Elle le savait. Il voulait connaître ses limites et l'y poussait. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas briser par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Oui. Elle aimait ce connard de Shinigami qui s'était laissé entraîner par son Hollow, qui avait cédé à Aizen, qui n'hésitait pas à imposer la douleur. Et c'était parce qu'elle l'aimait qu'elle se devait de résister.

-Z'avez fini ? La princesse coincée du c… Hum… Elle l'a bien dit, non ? On se casse…

Ichigo lâcha Rukia avant de se tourner vers son partenaire, un sourire cruel sur le visage.

-Fuir ? Tu rigoles…

Les Shinigamis qui consacraient leur énergie à la porte qui ne cessait de leur résister, ne comprirent jamais ce qu'il se passa. Les battants de bois volèrent dans les airs alors que deux formes sombres disparaissaient. Bientôt ce ne fut plus que sang et cri.

Rukia détourna le regard du spectacle. Une nausée commençant à se faire sentir. Elle ignora le sang qui coulait à flot, les corps qui tombaient les uns après les autres, les hurlements. Elle respira profondément. Une odeur de mort prenait peu à peu place.

Elle l'ignora aussi. S'approchant des deux El tercer poder qui rangeait leurs Zanpakutôs. L'excitation ayant reprit le dessus sur Grimmjow. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à prendre la parole :

-Allez ! On va voir la vieille branche !

La brune eut une grimace. Elle n'avait jamais connu personnellement le Commandant mais le vieil homme était respecté par tous et une incroyable aura se dégageait de lui. La Soul Society serait fortement affaiblit sans lui à la tête.

De nouveau une mauvaise impression rampa en elle. Elle se sentait bien avec les deux Arrancars. Elle avait comme l'impression de les avoir connus, enfin surtout l'un quoi que son caractère ait changé. Elle appréciait leur compagnie, elle en venait à oublier qu'elle était leur prisonnière. Et pourtant, dès qu'une nouvelle confrontation avait lieu ou s'annonçait, elle les haïssait profondément. Ces sentiments contradictoires l'énervaient plus que tout.

-Bien. Allons-y…

-Je ne crois pas non.

Une voix féminine, sèche, venait de retentir derrière eux. Le groupe se retourna vers leur nouvelle ennemie qui les dévisageait sans aucune émotion autre que la froideur.

-Soi-fong… Taïcho…

L'interpellée leva les yeux vers Rukia qui avait parlé tout haut. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant la jeune fille avant que plusieurs silhouettes sombres n'apparaissent, les encerclant.

-Capitaine dirigeant les services secrets du Gotei 13…

-Ce n'est qu'une perte de temps… Je te la laisse… Rouquin…

-Soit.

Ichigo prit en main Zangetsu avant de le plantait dans le sol, ne quittant pas des yeux son adversaire. Puis en quelques minutes, il disparut complètement et une seconde plus tard, tous les membres accompagnant la Capitaine, tombèrent au sol. Morts.

Le Shinigami réapparut devant la jeune femme. Son visage impassible, empoignant son Zanpakutô qui était resté immobile. Il pointa la lame blanche et noire sur la jeune femme qui avait légèrement écarquillée des yeux.

-Donne tout ce que tu peux… Le temps que tu vives.

Ses yeux noisette s'assombrirent alors que Soi-Fong libérait son Zanpakutô, ignorant les paroles de son ennemi.

-Extermine ces traîtres… Suzumebashi !

-Dix pour cent…

Ils relâchèrent leurs reitatsus. Déjà les environs subissaient la pression exceptionnelle de leurs forces spirituelles, mais surtout celle de l'un des deux combattants…

Soi-Fong fut la première à disparaître, sa mince lame effleura le torse d'Ichigo. Celui n'ayant pas bougé. Aussitôt un papillon se forma sur la cape noire. Le roux n'y accorda aucun regard, il continua de fixer en silence la Capitaine. Cette dernière recula de quelques mètres avant de lever son poignet droit portant son arme.

-Apparemment tu ne connais pas les effets de Suzumebashi… Très bien ! Sache ignorant qu'il suffit que je te touche une nouvelle fois au même endroit, sur ce papillon, pour que…

-Je meurs. Je sais. Qu'attends-tu alors ?

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent, ses yeux sombres étaient empreints cependant d'étonnement. De quel droit pouvait-il se permettre ce genre de remarque ? Elle disparut de nouveau en shunpo, son index armé se posant sur le papillon d'un blanc éclatant. Puis elle s'éloigna une nouvelle fois. Attendant.

Rukia retient alors un cri de surprise. Le corps d'Ichigo ne s'était pas désagrégé comme prévu. Il était toujours là et le papillon disparaissait même de sa poitrine. Le silence s'installa alors, Soi-Fong fixant abattue de stupeur son adversaire.

-Depuis quand un Capitaine répond t-il a une si misérable provocation ? La Soul Society est tombé bien bas. Tu n'as rien d'autre de plus intéressant avant que je ne te tue ?

-Ba… Bankaï ! Crucifie Suzumebashi !

Des dards apparurent sur chacun de ses doigts qu'elle s'empressa d'enfoncer dans le sol. Aussitôt plusieurs centaines de pics surgirent du sol.

-Gestuga… Tenshou !

Zangetsu s'abattit et dans une myriade d'explosions diverses, l'attaque fut complètement anéantie.

-Vingt pour cent…

Soi-Fong avait profité de l'attaque pour de nouveau foncer sur son adversaire. Son shunpo était incroyablement rapide, accroissait par son Bankaï. Mais pas assez.

Suzumebashi vola en éclat. Les griffes explosèrent alors qu'Ichigo reposait son Zanpakutô dans sur son épaule. La Capitaine stupéfaite avait stoppé son attaque et se situait à quelques centimètres de l'ancien roux qui lui décocha alors un coup de poing précis.

La Capitaine vola à travers les lieux, retombant durement sur le sol pour finir par rouler en tonneau et se relever d'une poussée de mains. Elle porta une main à sa lèvre fendue d'où s'échappait du sang. Cependant, les dégâts étaient minimes, aucune autre blessure ne s'était formée sur son visage.

-C'est tout ?

-Pense plutôt à utiliser ton Shun Ko pour relever ton honneur.

Les yeux sombres de la jeune femme se posèrent sur lui. Elle eut un soupir de résignation avant de relâcher son reitatsu, ses vêtements couvrant son dos et ses bras, explosant. La pression spirituelle de la Capitaine s'éleva alors, non retenue.

Sous les yeux de Rukia, les deux adversaires se lancèrent dans un affrontement à une vitesse faramineuse. Ils en devenaient complètement invisibles et seules les gouttes de sang volant d'un côté ou d'un autre ainsi que les sons permettaient de repérer les déplacements.

Soi-Fong se recula après avoir paré Zangetsu du poing. Elle jeta un œil rapide au sang qui le maculait maintenant avant de ramener ses yeux vers Ichigo.

-Tu te débrouilles bien je dois reconnaître…

-Et toi tu m'ennuies. Si c'est là ta pleine puissance je vais t'éliminer directement. J'aurais même du le faire avant tellement ceci est risible…

-A qui tu parl…

Elle attrapa Zangetsu, bloquant la lame de ses mains avant de sourire, un air de supériorité bien présent. Le Shinigami avait quand à lui, baissait la tête. Il la releva alors que le visage de la jeune femme palissait.

-Getsuga Tenshou !

L'éclat blanc se propagea dans tous les lieux alors qu'un cri retentissait. De douleur. Une forme sombre tomba au sol alors qu'Ichigo s'apprêtait à rejoindre Grimmjow et Rukia. Cette dernière fixait stupéfaite et horrifiée le cadavre de la Capitaine. Elle leva les yeux vers le Shinigami. Encore une fois il imposait une cuisante défaite. Mais comment avait-il pu à ce point ?

Une voix la tira de ses pensées. Elle arrêta d'ailleurs le groupe qui s'apprêtait à lever le camp de ses lieux imprégnés de mort.

-I… Ichigo ?


	11. Chapter 10

**Sans toi**

**--**

**10 Chapitre – Ce qui est important –**

* * *

_-I… Ichigo ?_

L'interpellé se tourna vers la source de la voix, bientôt imitait par le reste du groupe. Il haussa alors un sourcil, faisant face au nouvel arrivant alors que Rukia écarquillée les yeux.

-Renji.

C'était bien le lieutenant qui se tenait là, droit, jetant un rapide coup d'œil stupéfait aux environs. Les corps des Shinigamis étaient encore là, ainsi que les quelques restes de Soi-Fong. Ce fut d'ailleurs une expression horrifiée qui s'empara du visage du lieutenant lorsqu'il découvrit la Capitaine. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers le groupe avant de froncer des sourcils.

C'est alors qu'il la remarqua. Ses cheveux avaient poussés. Son visage avait changé et elle semblait avoir grandit. Mais cela était impossible en quelques semaines. Surtout pour quelqu'un de la Soul Society. A moins que ce ne soit pas elle… Mais pourtant…

-Rukia ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, apparemment surprise. Aussitôt une main de l'Arrancar qui complétait le trio se posa sur son épaule, l'empêchant d'avancer vers le lieutenant.

De toutes façons, Ichigo lui avait barré le chemin de Zangetsu, ses sourcils froncés, sa prise contractée. Un éclat indéfinissable noya ses prunelles alors qu'il défiait le Shinigami du regard.

-Abaraï Renji. Depuis combien de temps ?

Le concerné reporta son attention sur Ichigo. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il faut dire que cela était un peu déroutant… Le roux était censé avoir disparu… Les Arrancars éliminés jusqu'au dernier… Et Rukia sur Terre pour une mission de quelques jours.

Et pourquoi avaient-ils tous autant changés ? Une illusion ? A moins que… Ces vêtements horriblement blancs. Trop. Ses entrailles se contractèrent alors qu'il tentait d'approcher de quelques pas.

-Ichi… Ichigo… Que… Commment as-tu réussi… A revenir ? Pourquoi… Rukia et cet Arrancar… Sont avec toi ?

Son ancien ami ne lui prêta pas attention, il se détourna, lançant un regard à Grimmjow qui eut une grimace avant de resserrer sa prise sur la brune pour partir en shunpo avant qu'elle ne puisse protester.

-Attends ! Grimmjow ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ne perdons pas de temps. Ichigo nous rejoindra après. Pour l'instant Yamamoto m'attend.

Elle leva les yeux, surprise du calme de la « panthère ». Habituellement il aurait tremblé d'excitation. Quitte à grogner contre le fait que le roux devait se dépêcher pour admirer sa prestation. Alors pourquoi être si silencieux ?

Rukia tourna la tête vers l'arrière, fixant désolée les lieux, maintenant minuscules au loin, qu'ils avaient quittés. Elle espérait sincèrement que les deux garçons pourraient en découdre sans se tuer. Elle ne voulait pas perdre quelqu'un de cher, encore.

-Ichigo ! Répond moi ! Comment… ?

-Comment… Hein ? Combien de fois allez-vous oublier que j'étais vivant. Grâce à Aizen-sama j'ai pu récupéré ma force. C'est tout.

-Aizen…-sama… Aizen-sama… Aizen-SAMA ! C'est pourquoi à ton avis que tu m'as demandé de te donner… Le… !

-Coup de grâce ? Apparemment tu as encore du mal à digérer tes actes Renji ! Malheureusement pour vous tous je suis encore bien là…

-Malheureusement ? Ne me dis pas que c'est vous trois qui avez…

-Tués Hitsugaya-taïcho, Rangiku, Nell, une partie de la 13ème division, les membres des services secrets du Gotei 13 et Soi-fong ? Si.

Le lieutenant écarquilla les yeux avant de resserrer sa prise sur Zabimaru. Il fronça finalement les sourcils avant de dévisager son ancien ami. Car il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, le Shinigami qui se tenait devant lui n'était plus le même. Ses paroles, ses expressions, sa tenue… Tout ça avait changé.

-Enfin. Seule l'El tercer poder est à l'origine de tout ça. Rassure toi. Rukia n'est rien que notre victime et future porte jusqu'au roi suprême…

-Aizen n'a pas abandonné ?

Ichigo eut un soupir désespéré. Ses yeux brillaient maintenant de pitié ce qui agaça profondément le lieutenant.

-Comme si une simple infiltration pouvait venir à bout d'Aizen-sama. Comme la Soul Society est pitoyable…

-Il n'a plus le Hougyoku…

-Mais il nous a nous ! La nouvelle Espada est notre trio.

Renji écarquilla alors les yeux. Commencent à comprendre.

-Si Rukia est votre prisonnière. Que vous êtres trois. Et que l'Arrancar qui vient de partir faisait partit des deux membres de l'Espada qui ont pu fuir… Alors…

-Oui. Ulquiorra est aussi dans notre groupe. Enfin, était.

-Il est mort ?

Un sourire satisfait se peignit sur les lèvres de Renji alors qu'il tirait son Zanpakutô, le pointant sur le roux.

-Alors vous n'êtes pas si invincibles.

-Pfff…

Ichigo avait soufflé, la tête baissée. Tout sourire avait disparu du visage du lieutenant alors que le Shinigami libérait Zangetsu de ses bandages.

-Qu'importe de mourir ? Il a accomplit son travail auprès de Aizen-sama. Seul cela est important. Tous ceux qui sont au service d'Aizen-sama doivent lui remettre leurs âmes. La mort ne compte pas, la défaite si.

La pression spirituelle de l'ancien vivant se relâcha, ses yeux virant peu à peu à l'argent alors qu'il les relevait vers son adversaire.

-Je ne laisserai personne interférer dans cette mission. Pour le bien d'Aizen-sama.

-Tu m'énerves avec tes « Aizen-sama » par-ci et par-là ! Merde Ichigo ! Me fait pas croire que tu t'es fait manipulé aussi facilement ?!

-Si tu n'es pas content peu m'importe. Je ne suis plus Ichigo, mais le Primero d'El tercer poder.

Il avait glissait une main dans les cols de sa cape et de son kimono, avant de déplacer le tissus, découvrant la partie basse de sa nuque où se trouvait tatoué un « 1 » écarlate.

-Et ton adversaire.

Dans un nuage de poussière, il disparut alors des yeux de Renji. Celui-ci parât Zangetsu de sa propre lame, avant de reculer, libérant à son tour Zabimaru. Aussitôt sa lame rencontra à nouveau celle si noire du Zanpakutô d'Ichigo.

Chacun cherchait à faire plier l'autre, ils relâchèrent leurs énergies spirituelles, tentant de prendre le dessus. Le lieutenant recula alors en shunpo, étirant ainsi son sabre toujours accroché à celui de son opposant. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, pendant que Renji tirait sur sa poignée, entraînant ainsi l'ancien lycéen à le suivre au risque d'être désarmé.

-Kidou ! Dogou Ten'taï !

Ichigo haussa les sourcils, une faille s'était crée dans son attaque et les doigts scellés de son adversaire y dirigeaient l'attaque. La vitesse de Renji s'était encore améliorée et il pouvait apparemment étirait son Zanpakutô que ce soit en le lançant ou non.

L'attaque frappa le roux dans le ventre. Ce dernier l'ignora, il sauta dans les airs, par-dessus Zabimaru encore allongé, entraînant les lames du sabre toujours accroché à sa propre arme, derrière lui.

-Getsuga Tenshou !

Renji écarquilla les yeux. Il évita la lame crée d'un rapide déplacement, mais c'était maintenant son Zanpakutô qui était aux prises de son adversaire, celui-ci empêchant l'arme de revenir à sa taille initiale en la bloquant. Et temps qu'il continuait à tenir Zabimaru, Ichigo continuerait à prendre appui dessus avant de l'attaquer.

-Je vois.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de relâcher du reitatsu. D'un geste rapide il tira plus fortement sur la poignée de son arme. Comme prévu, son opposant dû suivre le mouvement s'il voulait conserver sa prise. Laissant suinter son énergie spirituelle, le lieutenant s'en servit pour propulser le roux dans un mur proche avant de dégager son Zanpakutô enfin libéré, le ramenant à sa forme de départ.

Il recula de quelques mètres, profitant de ce petit temps, avant de fixer la fumée qui s'échappait du trou formait dans les pierres. C'est alors qu'il fronça les sourcils pour se retourner brusquement. Ichigo se trouvait déjà derrière lui. De nouveau ils parèrent tous deux dans un bruit sonore de métal mais le roux eut un sourire satisfait alors qu'il levait son index vers Renji.

-Go Utsu Ten'Batsu !

Sa main libre frappa alors au milieu de la poitrine, alors que l'artère qui s'y trouvait cédé. Le lieutenant poussa un cri de douleur, du sang commencent à couler au coin de ses lèvres.

-Un !

Ichigo disparut alors, avant de se retrouver derrière son adversaire, ses doigts sur la nuque de Renji. De nouveau, un vaisseau sanguin important lâcha.

-Deux !

Sa main glissa sur le flanc droit. Le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges hurla de nouveau. Les douleurs s'amoncelant sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

-Trois !

Ichigo choisit alors le buste qui était à portée.

-Quatre !

Pour finalement terminer par le front.

-Cinq !

Renji cracha une quantité de sang alors qu'il tombait en arrière, au pied du roux. Son souffle se faisait suffocant dans sa gorge et son cœur battait plus difficilement.

Il leva les yeux vers son adversaire qui levait maintenant Zangetsu au-dessus de sa tête dans le but de lui infliger le coup de grâce. C'est à peine si il semblait intéressé par le combat.

Mais Renji n'avait pas été proposé comme Capitaine remplaçant pour rien. Il faucha les jambes du roux qui dut esquiver avant de se relever sur les poings. Il raffermit sa prise sur Zabimaru avant de l'étirer, tout en fonçant sur Ichigo. Pour disparaître et être dans son dos.

Le roux se prépara à parer, en vain. Il avait de nouveau disparut pour réapparaître à droite. Renji répéta ses actions toujours sans attaquer, se contentant de garder son Zanpakutô étirait. Si bien que bientôt, vu la vitesse incroyable du lieutenant, il se trouva encerclé par une lame sans début ni fin visible ou atteignable.

Pour un Shinigami normal.

Or Kurosaki Ichigo était tout sauf un Shinigami normal. D'un rapide coup d'œil il trouva la faille avant d'y glisser son arme. Ne laissant aucun répit, il s'élança vers son adversaire stoppait, ramenant sa lame à taille normale.

Les deux fers se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Cependant Renji était le plus désavantagé. Ses blessures internes accumulées à ses shunpos répétés avaient vite fait d'entamer sa réserve. Il cassa le contact pour reculer vivement avant de lever les yeux vers Ichigo.

-Pour qui combats-tu ? Aizen ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Le Ichigo que je connais se battait pour les choses qui lui étaient importantes !

-Je ne suis plus ce Ich…

-Foutaises ! Que tu es changés indépendamment de ta volonté ou non, il subsiste toujours une partie de toi. Ca se voit dans ton regard…

Les sourcils du roux se froncèrent alors que le lieutenant continuait, tout en profitant du calme installé pour ramener Zabimaru sous sa forme normale.

-Tu as beau tenter de le cacher mais… Quand tu _la_ regardes…

Ichigo s'élança alors sur son ennemi, sa prise accrue sur son arme, son reitatsu relâchait.

-Trente pour cent !

-Bankaï !

Leurs armes se rencontrèrent dans un choc mémorable qui fit trembler les environs. L'ancien Shinigami se recula alors qu'apparaissait dans la fumée créait, Renji dans son Bankaï, Zabimaru l'entourant de sa structure.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment changé… Pour toi ce qui est important… !!

Le lieutenant fonça, lançant son immense serpent à sa suite alors qu'Ichigo pointait une Zangetsu parfaitement droite sur son ennemi.

-C'est protéger Rukia !

-Bankaï !


	12. Chapter 11

**Sans toi**

**--**

**11 Chapitre – Au sommet de la force –**

* * *

_-Bankaï !_

De nouveau une explosion secoua tous les environs. La plupart des Shinigamis ne purent que sentir ses deux reitatsus libérés avec rage et déjà les plus rapides s'élançaient vers les lieux.

Renji recula, portant une main à sa poitrine où la lame d'une blancheur maladive s'était enfoncée sans la moindre résistance. La vitesse du roux avait augmenté ainsi que sa précision. Sans oublier, évidemment, sa force.

-Tes paroles ne m'intéressent pas…

Le lieutenant releva la tête vers le roux, celui-ci le fixant d'un regard désintéressé.

-C'est surtout parce qu'elles sont vraies !

Son adversaire eut un soupir tout en jouant à faire tourner la lame autour de son doigt.

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Et te fiches pas de moi, je suis sûre de savoir pourquoi tu l'as amené avec toi…

-Pour qu'elle soit la porte d'Aizen-sama. Que cela peut-il être d'autre ?

-Mauvaise réponse ! Enfin un peu vraie mais… Nous devons être les deux seuls à connaître ce qui va arriver. Par la suite. Toi et moi on connaît la fin de tout ça. Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as choisi comme prisonnière, hein ?

-Qui sait ?

Un éclat était apparut dans les yeux noisette alors qu'il avait cessait la rotation de son arme, l'empoignant fermement.

-Tout le monde peut savoir. Il y a juste ceux qui ne veulent pas connaître et préfèrent l'oubli ! répliqua d'une voix sans appel le lieutenant.

-Ooohh… Depuis quand fais-tu de la philosophie ? Baka… Tu vas crever et tu cherches encore à comprendre l'esprit des gens ? Moi je vais te dire ce qui les anime… Tous ceux-là… L'appât encore et toujours. Que ce soit pour l'argent ou la reconnaissance, chacun recherche quelque chose… Même toi ! Mê…

-Et toi ? Que recherches-tu en allant du côté d'Aizen ?

Le sourire moqueur du Shinigami se fana rapidement alors qu'il avançait en direction du futur Capitaine.

-Aizen-sama m'apporte ce que la Soul Society ne peut. C'est aussi simple que ça. Quand au fait que je tiennes toujours à Rukia… Cela m'ait bien égal…

-Bien sûr. Tant que tu connais ses faits et gestes. Tu as toujours été un peu comme ça. Gentil oh certes ! Mais particulièrement possessif… Involontairement. Mais possessif quand même ! Et cela continue toujours. Tant que tu sais où elle est, tant que tu peux la protéger… Tu es heureux. Ca te suffit bien de l'avoir à tes côtés Ichigo. Mais elle ? Tu ne te poses jamais la question de savoir si elle est d'accord !

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Tout ça est ridicule.

-Tu cherches à t'esquiver… Encore une fois. Finalement tu n'as pas changé autant que tu ne veux le faire croire…

-Plutôt que de tuer ton énergie à coup de paroles inutiles… Viens le prouver !

-Je n'attendais que ça !

Les deux Shinigamis se foncèrent dessus avec une vitesse effroyable. Le claquement sinistre du serpent à collerette rouge retentit dans le vide avant qu'un éclat d'argent ne vienne sectionner une de ses dents. La lame joua un instant sur la structure avant de s'y enfoncer décapitant l'immense reptile.

Ichigo prit appuie sur la tête avant de s'élancer en arrière formant des signes avec les mains pour finalement viser la gueule d'os.

-Kireru tsuki kin !

Une boule d'énergie spirituelle se forma sur son index avant de voler vers les yeux vides du serpent. C'est alors que Renji reforma les jointures de son arme avec son reitatsu et tira en arrière l'animal, lui évitant l'attaque. Pendant que Kurosaki atterrit au sol. Il se redressa, alors que sa blessure se guérissait grâce à son pouvoir de Hollow.

Avant de lever de nouveau son arme, il disparut pour apparaître dans la visée non pas du Bankaï, mais de Renji lui-même. Sa lame fendit l'air avant de lâcher un Getsuga Tenshou noir d'une rapidité particulièrement surprenante.

Renji amena la masse du reptile devant lui, l'animal prenant de plein fouet l'attaque. Des éclairs noirs jaillirent alors au niveau des jointures, ne tardant pas à bloquer le reitatsu du lieutenant qui les maintenait. Sous les yeux stupéfaits de celui-ci. Zabimaru cessa alors toutes actions, figé par l'énergie spirituelle de l'ancien lycéen.

Il ne put réagir alors qu'Ichigo réapparaissait juste devant lui. Sa petite cape vola dans les airs tandis que le sang giclait en abondance. Il tomba à genoux durement perdant quelque peu le contrôle de son Zanpakutô affaiblit.

-Tu vois. Il y a toujours cette différence entre nous que tu ne peux combler. Tu es fort. Tu m'as obligé à sortir mon Bankaï. Mais ça s'arrête là. Pour ta vie et ton âme.

Renji baissa la tête, du liquide écarlate s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes, maculant les grandes dalles grises de rouge.

-La différence entre toi et moi. C'est que j'accepte mes sentiments, mes peurs…

-Et alors ?

-Alors je n'abandonnerai pas ! Si Rukia doit mourir à cause de toi… Je vais te pulvériser !

Zabimaru s'enroula autour d'eux à une vitesse surprenante. Pas assez pour impressionner Ichigo qui planta son Zanpakutô dans le dos du lieutenant sans aucune hésitation. Celui-ci stoppa ses gestes, hurlant sous la douleur, les yeux écarquillés dirigeaient sur la lame blanche qui transperçait sa poitrine.

-Les faibles restent faibles. C'est la seule règle.

D'un geste sur il tira Zangetsu avant de relâcher son poignet se contentant de fixer le lieutenant de la sixième division suffoquant. Il n'éprouvait aucun ressentiment, aucune excitation. Ni rage, ni colère, ni peur… Juste du vide et le besoin d'accomplir pour Aizen-sama. Les seuls moments où ses émotions lui échappaient… Il les vivait avec Rukia. Et ça il l'acceptait. Oui, contrairement aux préjugés, il acceptait d'être attiré par elle. Mais il ne pouvait respecter que les ordres d'Aizen-sama. Elle mourrait puisque cela était obligatoire. C'est tout.

Son cœur se serra alors qu'il imaginait le regard nuit se vider de toute humanité, de toute lueur. Comme un soleil se couchant au loin parait de milles couleurs avant de disparaître pour de bon.

-Kumanaku nohara kazaru chi hi… Shouka doyomeku keigu yononaka… Namida naku so shin'kan… Ippou hiraku shin' hana… Meate ! Fukkou !

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux avant de bondir en arrière, fuyant alors que Renji se relevait, son reitatsu fortement amplifié, ses blessures intactes mais minimes.

-Kisama !

Zabimaru fendit l'air avec une nouvelle dextérité. Sa gueule se bloqua sur le Zanpakutô du roux avant de contourner le Shinigami avec une souplesse encore jusque là inconnue.

Ichigo esquiva, fit voler quelques piques parant la structure avant de glisser contre le reptile, s'intéressant à celui qui le contrôlait. Le lieutenant joignit alors ses mains avant de lancer un nouveau sort de kidou.

-Hassha Shiite !

Le roux parât l'énergie spirituelle avant de disparaître, évitant cette fois la gueule d'os grande ouverte. Il apparut juste devant Renji qui écarquilla les yeux. Le poing vola, avant de briser les dernières barrières du lieutenant qui vola sur quelques mètres.

Renji sentit de nouveau un goût métallique prendre place dans sa bouche alors qu'il se redressait difficilement. Pas assez. Déjà la lame atteignait ses flancs qu'elle ouvrit largement sans aucune restriction. Le hurlement s'échappa de ses lèvres pendant qu'Ichigo écrasait la main la plus proche sous son pied, indifférent à la douleur du lieutenant.

Celui-ci eut un sourire difficile, à demi effacé. Il leva les yeux vers le Shinigami qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur avant de demander :

-Alors maintenant c'est toi qui me tues ?

-Le fer des Zanpakutôs à le goût du sang.

Renji haussa un sourcil, alors qu'un craquement sinistre secouait son corps de spasmes violents.

-Chacun tue pour mourir lui-même… Adieu… Renji.

Le lieutenant eut alors un sourire sincère. Il sentit ses lèvres s'étiraient ainsi que ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement pendant que ses yeux se fermaient sur un noir reposant. Il n'avait pas peur. Il connaissait déjà la fin de toute cette histoire, comme lui. Il savait que c'était le mieux. Il savait que le roux n'oublierait plus le visage de la jeune fille. Tant que ses paroles coulaient toujours dans sa tête.

Et ça, c'était le principal.

Grimmjow parât de son Zanpakutô la flamme qui fonçait droit sur lui. Il sauta de quelques pas en arrière avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la fille.

Rukia se tenait dans un coin depuis le début du combat. Ils étaient finalement vite arrivés, Yamamoto semblant les attendre, dans la salle de réunion, seulement accompagné de son lieutenant. Son maigre corps voûté, appuyé à son bâton de bois massif, avait cédé place à un corps d'athlète flamboyant, résistant même à la chaleur que dégageait son Zanpakutô libéré en shikai. Et pourtant déjà cela semblait irréel.

Il parait coups sur coups, se déplaçait certes peu mais esquivait avec une rapidité incroyable. Sa puissance résonnait dans toute la salle et sa force soulevait les murs et se faisait enfoncer le sol.

Son lieutenant gisait à quelques mètres de là, non épargné par un Grimmjow pressé de commencer. Il s'était contenté de transpercer l'estomac du compagnon sans hésitation avant de reporter son attention sur le Commandant.

Et l'Arrancar ne regrettait pas son choix. Yamamoto était vraiment l'adversaire de valeur qu'il cherchait. Le genre d'opposant prêt à le tuer sans regret. Seulement, il était légèrement attristé du peu de pulsions meurtrières qui se dégageaient du vieux Shinigami. Il était concentré certes… Mais juste concentré.

Même alors qu'il avait été blesser cela n'avait pas semble t-il, allégé le cœur ou apaisait la soif de vengeance qui aurait pu bouillonner dans les veines du Capitaine. Et pourtant, le vieillard lui avait promis de payer la mort des dirigeants de la dixième division ainsi que tous ceux qui les accompagnaient. Ce qui faisait du monde d'ailleurs.

-Kan'goku akagane !

La voix calme et rocailleuse s'installa telle une longue plainte alors que des pieux de fers surgissaient aux alentours, visant l'opposant du Capitaine de la première division. L'Arrancar stoppa les plus proches du pied avant de les trancher et de s'attarder sur les autres. Sa lame n'hésitait jamais, se contentant de détruire tout ce qui porter atteinte à sa vie. Et dans une confrontation ces choses étaient nombreuses.

Soudain le vieil Shinigami disparut sous les yeux surpris de Grimmjow. Il se tourna alors brusquement vers l'épée surgissant sur un de ses côtés, les fers se croisant alors que celui brûlant du Commandant mordait peu à peu sur la lame neutre. La « panthère » repoussa l'attaque de son énergie spirituelle avant de briser le contact en s'éloignant encore.

-Ne fuis pas !

Yamamoto le suivait, une traînée de flamme juste derrière lui. D'un arc de cercle il traça dans les airs à l'aide de son Zanpakutô avant d'envoyer un jet de flammes sur son adversaire. Celui-ci sauta par-dessus la première vague avant de disparaître avec la deuxième sous la surprise du Shinigami. Pas longtemps. Il parât l'attaque de l'Arrancar avant de trancher le sol de son feu, réduisant peu à peu le terrain de son opposant, celui-ci craignant les flammes destructrices de Ryuujin Takka.

Grimmjow émit un grognement avant de former un cero de ses mains, l'envoyant sur le Commandant. La boule grenat s'écrasa sur le Zanpakutô avec force mais sans aucune conséquence et il poussa un soupir.

-Je crois que je n'ai plus trop le choix... De toutes façons ça aurait été trop beau de battre le dirigeant du Gotei 13 en un coup.

Il eut un sourire déçu avant de ramener sa propre arme près de lui et de crisper sa main dessus pour annoncer d'une voix claire :

-Grince ! Pentera roi des panthères !


	13. Chapter 12

**Sans toi**

**--**

**12 Chapitre – La panthère se révèle –**

* * *

_-Grince ! Pentera roi des panthères !_

Un rugissement s'éleva dans le ciel en même temps qu'un nuage de fumée, entourant l'Arrancar. Celui-ci s'était accroupit et avait libéré son Zanpakutô sous les yeux sidérés de Rukia. Elle ne connaissait pas encore la forme libérée du sous-fifre d'Aizen. Aussi fut-elle peu surprise de voir apparaître un homme mi-félin aux griffes acérés, au regard étiré et à la queue battante, une crinière de cheveux pendant dans le dos, le corps voûté.

Les lèvres de l'Arrancar s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait, dévoilant les longs crocs qui ornaient maintenant sa bouche sans restriction. Avant qu'il ne lève la tête vers le ciel et ne pousse un rugissement.

Yamamoto le fixait en silence. Aucune émotion ne se dégageait du Commandant. Il était juste présent devant cette scène. Néanmoins la prise sur son Zanpakutô se fit plus sèche alors qu'il disparaissait de la pièce.

Grimmjow bloqua de sa main la lame enflammée. Il ne grimaça pas sous la chaleur, ne la craignant plus. Son sourire augmenta alors qu'il repoussait le Commandant plus loin, sa force fortement accrue.

-Et vieillard ! Signe ton arrêt de mort !!

Ne répondant pas à la provocation, le Capitaine de la première division fendit vers la faille de la garde de l'Arrancar. Celui-ci se reprit avec vitesse avant de dévier souplement, glissant sous la lame pour atteindre l'épaule de son adversaire qu'il entailla de ses griffes.

Yamamoto n'esquissa aucune grimace. C'est à peine s'il remarqua la giclée de sang. Déjà sa lame formait un sillon de feu ratant de peu son opposant. Celui-ci arrêta sa rotation sur lui-même avant de bondir dans les hauteurs tout en repliant son coude. Une série de griffes apparurent alors, sortant de son corps avant qu'elles ne fendent l'air, sifflant non loin du visage du Commandant. Ce dernier avait évité une partie alors qu'il brisait la seconde mais l'Arrancar en profita pour former un cero d'une main, se rapprochant avec une vitesse surprenante.

La main du Capitaine s'agrippa fermement à son poignet avant de tordre le bras sans hésitation. Son Zanpakutô mordit le cou de Grimmjow qui eut un grognement. Yamamoto sentit alors son souffle se couper alors qu'il ressentait enfin la douleur s'étendant dans sa poitrine. De nouvelles griffes étaient apparut sur le corps de son ennemi, et celui-ci les lui avait plantés sans restriction dans la peau. Elles s'y étaient enfoncées assez profondément et déjà trois nouvelles plaies s'ouvraient alors que le sang continuait de couler.

Grimmjow se dégagea de l'emprise du Commandant avant de s'éloigner de quelques mètres, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres alors que son opposant retirer les piques de ses blessures en grimaçant quelque peu.

-C'est tout ce dont est capable LE Commandant du Gotei 13 ? Pathétique !

-Que tu es impétueux. Arrancar ! Apprends à connaître Ryuujin Takka… Où ce serait mourir sans comprendre…

La voix s'était fait mourante et particulièrement glaciale. Elle se tut, laissée en suspens alors que les flammes du Zanpakutô de Yamamoto gagnaient en ampleur. Bientôt ce fut une chaleur accablante qui se fit ressentir dans toute la salle qui termina par devenir une véritable fournaise.

Rukia était la plus touchée. Sans ses pouvoirs de Shinigami elle n'était plus qu'une simple âme, vulnérable. Sa gorge la démangeait déjà et ses yeux la brûlaient. Elle les sentait même en train de s'humidifier alors qu'elle tentait de taire le picotement qu'elle ressentait sur tout son corps. Alors c'était ça la puissance du Commandant ? Quelle énergie spirituelle incroyable !

-Ca ne suffira pas ! Grand rey cero !

L'énergie écarlate se forma dans la main de l'Arrancar alors qu'il se jetait sur le Shinigami. Un soleil immense commença à se former avant qu'une lame ne pare l'attaque. Grimmjow eut un léger rire alors que Yamamoto écarquillait les yeux, la main qu'il avait bloqué était vide de toute énergie alors que celle encore hors de portée formait le « Cero du grand roi ».

L'explosion fit trembler les murs alors que les éclats du sol s'envolaient quelque peu. La peinture murale la plus proche fondit complètement alors que des failles se dessinaient dans la pierre environnante.

Le Commandant ressortit du nuage de fumé, particulièrement touché aux bras et au visage. Du sang séché maculait son corps et son reitatsu s'était légèrement affaiblit.

-Héhéhé… Si c'est pas pitoyable…

Pour toute réponse, la lame de Ryuujin Takka se pointa vers lui alors que la poigne sur l'arme s'intensifiait et que le Capitaine ne relâche du reitatsu en grande quantité.

-Alors c'est ainsi ? Balance-le ton…

-Bankaï !

En une seconde à peine le véritable brasier qu'était devenu la salle s'éteignit brusquement alors qu'un calme incroyable remplaça l'agitation. Mais ce fut que quelques secondes de répit. Dans une détonation foudroyante, tout ce qui se trouvait dans les environs… Fondit.

Le sol proche devient visqueux alors que les murs semblaient ployer sous une nouvelle force, se penchant comme ils ne k'avaient jamais été alors.

Bientôt le nuage de brume céda place au Commandant, les saignements stoppés, armé de rien. Cependant, un magnifique phénix se trouvait dans son dos, contrôlé semble t-il par le Shinigami. Il étendait ses immenses ailes tout autour de l'adversaire de l'Arrancar, comme se préparant à le protéger d'une armure impénétrable.

Rukia écarquilla les yeux alors que Grimmjow crachait par terre avec une excitation de plus en plus visible. Ses yeux brillaient d'une flamme incroyable alors que son reitatsu augmentait encore, passant à un stade qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors, jamais franchi.

-Ramènes toi !

Yamamoto n'eut aucune parole. Avec une vitesse sidérante, il se retrouva proche de son opposant, son phénix de flammes passant au travers lui pour foncer sur l'ennemi. Grimmjow parât de ses bras avant de froncer les sourcils. Il percevait de plus en plus la fournaise qui se dégageait du Bankaï. Ses bras commençaient même à noircir. Il ne devait pas tarder, à ce rythme, il risquait de ne plus pouvoir suivre la confrontation et cela… Il le refusait singulièrement. Une défaite avait suffit, il n'y en aurait pas d'autre.

Il cassa le contact avec le phénix avant d'envoyer de nombreux autres piques sur son adversaire directement. S'attaquer à son Zanpakutô prendrait trop de temps. Seulement Yamamoto les évita avec une facilité déconcertante avant de réattaquer.

-Bon… Pas le choix… Je dois le terminer…

Dans une nouvelle explosion les combattants disparurent de la vue de Rukia qui fronça les sourcils tout en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre. Elle trouvait qu'Ichigo était bien long. Renji aurait-il progressé au point de rivaliser de puissance avec le Shinigami roux ? Elle ne savait même pas si elle devait se réjouir de savoir son meilleur ami en vie ou non… Si il était en vie… C'était que l'ancien lycéen était mort. Mais l'aurait-il alors vraiment tué ? Après tout il semblait avoir été fortement toucher par le fait d'avoir donner la mort au Shinigami. Pourrait-il recommencer ?

-Kisama ! Zenkaï ! Les griffes du roi des panthères !

Dans un nouvelle éclat de lumière, des courbes étincelantes se dessinèrent dans les airs, semblant reliés aux mains de Grimmjow. La force qui s'en dégagea fit disparaître le nuage de poussière alors que Yamamoto fixait assez surpris le nouvel arsenal de l'Arrancar.

-Voici ma forme la plus puissante ! Sois heureux de connaître toute la puissance du Tres de l'El tercer poder !

Dans une rotation il disparut, ses nouvelles lames suivant le mouvement de ses mains. Il réapparut non loin de son adversaire qui lança son phénix sur lui. L'Arrancar fendit l'air droit devant, il esquiva l'attaque, ignora la secousse du vent produisent par les ailes de l'oiseau de feu. Une de ses mains s'attarda sur l'un de ces membres avant d'y tracer un sillon grenat.

Le phénix eut un hurlement de douleur alors qu'il chutait vers le sol, ne pouvant voler. Grimmjow en profita pour foncer sur le Commandant, ses griffes de lumières dansant un instant pour toucher son adversaire à la poitrine.

Yamamoto recula stupéfait, une estafilade s'ouvrant sur son corps alors que le sang giclait de nouveau. Il grimaça avant de reformer l'aile de son arme pour le diriger sur son opposant de nouveau. L'Arrancar disparut, évitant le piqué de l'animal sur lui de nouveau il s'apprêtait à blesser le Commandant, cependant un mur de feu se dressa entre eux, véritable armure que ses griffes ne purent entailler.

-Tsss…

Il perdait du temps. Et plus il combattait et plus le Capitaine décryptait ses attaques. S'il voulait toucher son adversaire et le tuer, il allait falloir rivaliser de vitesse pour le surprendre. Aussi devait-il regrouper ses dernières forces pour attaquer jusqu'à blesser le Shinigami.

Grimmjow ferma les yeux avant de se consacrer sur son énergie spirituelle. Un léger grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il la coupait, se rendant indétectable au niveau du reitatsu. Puis avant que le Commandant ne puisse comprendre, il s'effaça d'un shunpo, alignant ses déplacements rapides les uns sur les autres pour disparaître complètement des lieux.

Yamamoto eut un froncement de sourcils. Pourtant vu la force que dégageait le membre de l'El tercer poder, il aurait du être facile à ressentir. Et pourtant… Il écarquilla alors les yeux. Le mur de flammes se dressa, pas assez vite. Une nouvelle blessure se forma à son épaule. Et l'Arrancar avait déjà disparut.

C'est alors qu'une douleur sortit de sa réflexion le puissant Capitaine. Un Cero l'avait touché aux jambes. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu le contrer ? La vitesse de son adversaire avait semble t-il triplé.

Cependant il esquiva une autre attaque. Il arrivait quand même à deviner les objectifs de l'Arrancar. Conservant ainsi un léger temps d'avance sur ses réflexes.

-Teme ! Tsuya kuraï !

L'attaque le surprit. De mémoire, les sous-fifres d'Aizen n'avaient jamais usé du kidou mis à part les anciens Capitaines comme Tôzen. Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il bloquer par cette attaque ? Il leva les yeux vers son opposant, celui-ci fonçait droit sur lui, ses griffes étincelants en un dernier coup, dans ses yeux brillant un éclat de sauvagerie. D'un dernier geste, Yamamoto envoya son phénix sur l'Arrancar. L'animal de feu fondit sur son ennemi, sa puissance décuplée.

Grimmjow ne pouvait l'éviter. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Cependant il continua sur sa lancée, tentant d'ignorer la mort qui s'approchait de lui. C'est alors qu'une lame noire faucha l'attaque en un coup. L'oiseau fendu en deux disparut dans une explosion de flamme alors qu'une forme sombre apparaissait lentement.

-Pas trop de bobo ? Numéro trois ?


	14. Chapter 13

**Sans toi**

**--**

**13 Chapitre – Tu reviens peu à peu –**

* * *

_-Pas trop de bobo ? Numéro trois ?_

-Tsss…

L'Arrancar une moue déçue. Son regard s'arrêta sur Ichigo qui venait d'apparaître, stoppant l'attaque et aussi la sienne par la même occasion. Résultat : Yamamoto s'était échappé de la faible emprise et les regardait tous deux noirement.

-Alors ainsi on ne pouvait vous faire confiance… Ryoka !

Ichigo grimaça. Le Commandant ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé et cela était réciproque. Aussi se contenta t-il d'atterrir auprès de Rukia qui le fixait d'un regard vide. Après tout son retour signifiait la mort de Renji. Normale qu'elle semble surprise. Il commençait à bien la comprendre.

-Termine le rapidement ! Nous avons une porte qui nous attend ! Fouille dans la poitrine comme pour Hitsugaya !

Le Capitaine de la première division écarquilla les yeux avant de demander d'une voix incroyablement calme, trop d'ailleurs :

-Alors c'est l'Ouken que vous cherchez ? Aizen continu toujours son chemin sur la même route…

-Pourquoi changer lorsque cela marche ? Bon on reprend vieille branche !

Yamamoto releva les yeux vers lui, reportant son attention sur son adversaire. Une aura incroyablement calme l'entourait alors que son phénix réapparaissait l'air de rien. Les flammes avaient cependant diminué et un sourire moqueur se forma sur les lèvres de l'Arrancar alors qu'il regroupait ses maigres forces restantes.

De nouveau ils disparurent en shunpo, se lançant dans une course effrénée. L'oiseau de feu fendant les airs à une vitesse jamais atteinte avant d'être paré par les griffes de lumières. Ils s'échangèrent ainsi plusieurs coups, cherchant chacun à puiser dans les forces de l'autre. Grimmjow eut alors un sourire alors qu'il lançait un nouveau sort de kidou :

-Kyuu no yuki !

Une détonation retentit alors qu'un blizzard s'élevait, soufflant avec force dans toute la pièce. Le résultat fût que de nouveau l'Arrancar dissimula complètement sa présence dans les tourbillons de neige et que le peu d'intensité qui animait le phénix tomba au plus bas.

Il fonça alors à travers les flammes, ignorant le peu de chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Grimmjow transperça l'oiseau sous les yeux stupéfaits du Commandant avant d'atteindre ce dernier à la poitrine.

Ses doigts remuèrent quelques instants, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément alors que Yamamoto crachait du sang, la tête levée vers l'arrière, maculant sa barbe blanche d'une couleur écarlate.

Finalement le Tres de l'El tercer poder eut un sourire ravi avant d'extraire la dernière partie de l'Ouken du corps du vieillard. Ce dernier tomba alors au sol, dénué de toutes forces. Déjà les yeux du Commandant devenaient incroyablement vides. Pas assez rapidement pour l'Arrancar qui planta de nouveau ses griffes dans le cœur de son adversaire lui arrachant un dernier soupir.

Le Capitaine de la première division mourut alors. Ses membres se relâchèrent alors qu'il reprenait son aspect habituel de vieil homme. Grimmjow accorda à peine un regard au cadavre avant de lancer la dernière partie de la clé menant au roi suprême, à Ichigo.

Rukia, elle, fixait encore le Commandant inerte, allongé au sol. C'était le dirigeant du Gotei 13 qui venait d'être tué sous ses yeux… Alors pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle plus pour Renji et Ichigo que pour l'avenir de la Soul Society ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas en elle ?

-On y va.

-Hein ?

La voix de Grimmjow la tira de ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux vers les deux membres du trio. L'ancien roux était occupé à reformer l'Ouken, chose qu'il termina bientôt alors que dans une explosion de reitatsu, la clé apparut en son entier.

Elle était assez grosse et paraissait invraisemblablement tranchante. Trop pour une simple clé. Et le fait d'être une « offrande » pour ouvrir la « porte » n'était pas non plus d'une réjouissance incroyable pour la jeune Shinigami qui sentit son sang battre à ses temps. Alors ainsi ils approchaient de la fin ? Bientôt tout se déciderai ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Qu'est-ce que les mondes allaient devenir ? Et Aizen ? Ichigo ? Et Renji…

-Rukia. On y va. Sors de tes pensées.

Elle reporta son attention sur les deux Arrancas. Inconsciemment son poing se serra alors que la colère pointait de nouveau le bout de son nez.

-Ca suffit maintenant !

-Ca y est. Elle avait commencé à hurler et déjà ils se tournaient vers elle, apparemment surpris. Oh ils le pouvaient ! Elle en avait sérieusement assez.

-RENJI EST-IL VIVANT OU NON ?

-Renji ?

-OUI ! RENJI !

-Pourquoi tu parles de Renji tout d'un coup ?

Elle le scruta complètement figée par la surprise. Il était si calme en s'adressant à elle. Comme dans l'ancien temps alors qu'ils se lançaient piques sur piques. Non franchement, il se fichait d'elle ou quoi ?

-Rappelles toi Ichigo… D'où tu viens exactement ? demanda t-elle d'une voix retenue à grande peine.

-Heu… De mon combat avec Abaraï pour… Ah ! C'est pour ça ! Bah en fait…

Le silence s'installa quelques instants.

-Il est mort.

Les yeux nuits de Rukia s'écarquillèrent à la nouvelle. Mais le pire c'était le ton complètement désintéressé qu'il avait utilisé. Avait-il bien compris de quelle personne elle parlait ?

-Et ça ne te fait rien de plus ?

Ichigo porta son regard sur la tête baissée de la jeune Shinigami. Elle serrait ses poings à en trembler et il fit une grimace, sentant l'orage d'une nouvelle colère, approcher.

-CA NE TE FAIS RIEN DE PLUS D'AVOIR TUER TON MEILLEUR AMI ?!

-Meilleur ami ? Depuis quand c'est mon meilleur ami ? Et qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves franchement ?

-Hein ?

Le ton du roux équivalait celui d'un gamin boudeur auquel on aurait arraché son cadeau. Invraisemblable pour le nouveau Shinigami auquel elle s'habituait difficilement. Décidément il ne cessait de la surprendre…

-Jusqu'ici tu n'en faisais pas tout un fromage lorsque j'en butais un !

-Un fromage ?

-Bah oui ! Un fromage !

La tension avait comme disparu soudainement. L'expression qu'utilisée le Shinigami tira un sourire intérieur à Rukia. Alors ainsi, l'ancien Ichigo faisait peu à peu surface. Seul lui aurait utilisé ce genre de… De « phrases » et serait surpris qu'elle n'en connaisse pas le sens.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? T'es pas censé être en colère contre moi ?

-Heu…

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Elle releva le menton et étira son cou, passant devant lui sans le voir. Dédaigneuse.

-Si ! Je ne te parlerai plus jamais de ma vie ! Kurosaki Ichigo !

-Je vois…

Elle percevait facilement son sourire dans son dos. Et en elle-même son cœur battait la chamade. Renji n'était plus là… Mais grâce à lui, celui qu'elle avait toujours connu était avec elle. Jamais elle ne remercierai assez le lieutenant qui avait toujours était là pour elle. Et ce même dans la mort.

Elle sentit une larme échapper à ses yeux qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer. Seul Grimmjow s'en aperçut et il haussa un sourcil avant de grommeler. Les femmes étaient si chiantes et difficiles ! Mais aussi difficile que Rukia était, elle possédait ce petit truc en plus qui avait su faire plier Ichigo. Aussi se décida t-il à se méfier plus que jamais de ce genre de « femelles ».

La brune sentit alors ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle allait craquer. Elle se retient du mieux qu'elle put, se mordant la langue. En vain. De nouvelles larmes brisèrent sa barrière alors que son corps était secoué de pleurs. Ce n'était pas un ami qu'elle avait perdu… Mais un frère. Et tué par celui qu'elle aimait. Pourquoi tout ça était si compliqué ? Un peu moins de sang et le scénario aurait pu servir pour une série à l'eau de rose… Dont elle aurait tenu le première rôle… Quelle connerie !

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite que les deux combattants attendaient que ses larmes se calment pour repartir. Elle ne saisissait pas encore à quel point en à peine quelques heures elle s'était attachée à ce groupe surprenant. Et même Grimmjow n'avait prit conscience de l'habitude qu'était devenu la jeune fille.

Elle avait beau être leur prisonnière, pour eux c'était une sœur qui avait brisé leur monotonie. Enfin, du moins pour l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus, car Ichigo le savait, il considérait Rukia non pas pour quelqu'un qui appartenait à sa nouvelle famille, mais à son cœur. Mais il y avait toujours ce collier entre eux, et pourtant…

La jeune Shinigami souffla alors un bon coup, éliminant les dernières traces d'eau. Elle leva les yeux vers les deux Arrancars qui hochèrent la tête dans un timing parfait. Puis ils partirent en shunpo, pendant qu'elle les suivait, ignorant leur destination finale.

Ils déambulèrent ainsi en silence, préférant toujours les hauteurs surtout alors que les rues s'animaient. De nombreux groupes de Shinigamis arpentaient les avenues, la plupart se rendant vers les lieux qu'ils venaient tout juste de quitter, certainement attiré par les reitatsus relâchaient.

Grimmjow n'avait jamais su faire dans la dentelle…

-On dirait que cette fois le Gotei 13 s'est réveillé… Murmura pensivement le roux.

-Trop tard pour eux ! Ah ! En espérant qu'il y aura encore un de ces combats avec un type balèze…

-T'as vu ton état ? Et tu penses encore à combattre ? Baka !

-Qu'est-ce qu'tu dis kisama !

Il était vrai que l'Arrancar était couvert de blessure de la tête aux pieds. Le sang ne coulait plus mais elles étaient encore écarlates des traitements subis lors des combats. De plus, la frustration qui faisait trembler son corps entier et dilatait ses pupilles lui donnaient un petit genre « fou furieux » qu'il avait toujours tendance à dégager.

-La vérité. Koso.

Le sourire suffisant du Shinigami remplaçant termina de mettre en rogne le membre de l'ancienne Espada qui eut un grognement s'apparentant plus à un rugissement, avant d'éclater entièrement un toit de tuiles proche.

Rukia interrogea étonnée le roux qui riait sans retenue. Depuis quand Ichigo riait-il ? Oh certes il avait déjà ricanait depuis le début. Ca l'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup surpris au départ mais après tout il endossait bien le titre du « méchant ». Mais rire joyeusement ? Quoi qu'il y avait une pointe d'ironie derrière tout ça… N'empêche !

Qui aurait alors cru que les deux membres de l'El tercer poder avaient tués à eux deux quatre personnes ? Si bien sûr Urahara était mort, ce dont elle doutait fortement. Et bien sûr elle ne comptait pas les trois Shinigamis ayant combattus contre Ulquiorra.

Mais Rukia dut sortir de ses pensées alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient. La destination avait apparemment été atteinte. Elle écarquilla alors les yeux, stupéfaite. Ils se trouvaient sur l'esplanade surélevée du Soukyoku. Devant la potence qui lui rappelait autant de mauvais souvenirs, sa condamnation, que de bons, l'arrivée d'Ichigo, elle fronça les sourcils. Involontairement elle recula de quelques pas et rechercha la présence rassurante de son Zanpakutô. En vain.

-Ca fait longtemps… N'est-ce pas ?

Elle leva les yeux vers le roux qui contemplait d'un air tranquille les lieux. Une simple émotion de calme arborée sur le visage. Cela détendit légèrement la jeune fille qui attendit la suite des opérations.

-Bien… Maintenant nous pou…

Grimmjow se tut. Avec une rapidité incroyable, Ichigo planta Zangetsu dans le sol, sa main serrant fermement la poignée alors que l'Arrancar se plaçait en garde.

Deux silhouettes apparurent la seconde suivante, alors que la jeune Shinigami se tournait en leur direction, détectant enfin le reitatsu qui se dégageait d'elles.

-Yo ! Kurosaki-san ! Ca faisait longtemps… Enfin… Quelques heures !

La brune se figea. Son cœur rata un battement alors que le « Tres » d'El tercer poder écarquillait les yeux. L'interpellé, quand à lui, se contenta de fixer d'un air toujours aussi tranquille les deux inconnus pas si inconnus que ça.

-Urahara… Vous êtes donc vraiment increvable ! Répondit-il.

-Et bien… On dirait que oui ! N'est-ce pas Isshin ?


	15. Chapter 14

**Sans toi**

**--**

**14 Chapitre – Au-delà de la mort –**

* * *

_-Et bien… On dirait que non ! N'est-ce pas Isshin ?_

Ichigo écarquilla alors les yeux. Le Shinigami qui se tenait fièrement devant lui, avec cette expression incroyablement froide lui rappelait quelqu'un. Qui exactement ? Ses souvenirs lui paraissaient brouillés. Dans sa tête il gardait à l'esprit un caractère joviale et excité pour cette personne qui lui faisait face. Pas ce masque impassible.

Ses entrailles se serrèrent alors involontairement. Il y avait comme un éclat dans ces yeux noirs… De la… Pitié ? Il fronça les sourcils, ses jointures blanchissants à force de serrer Zangetsu. Il ne voulait pas de pitié ! Il allait très bien comme il était ! Il scruta alors sans gêne celui qui deviendrait sûrement son futur adversaire.

-Qui es-tu ?

Rukia écarquilla les yeux suivit de peu par l'Arrancar. Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Ichigo qui continuait de dévisager son père. Mais ça il ne le savait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne le savait plus. Lors de sa mort, tous ses souvenirs avaient disparus excepté tous ceux liés aux Shinigamis qu'il avait côtoyé.

-Alors tu as oublié… Ca ne te dérange pas d'effacer ainsi l'existence d'une personne ?

Le ton était sec. Telle une lame parfaitement affûtée se plantant sans hésitation dans sa chair. Les mots lui étaient comme douloureux et le regret présent dans cette scène l'énervait plus que tout. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ah c'est facile d'oublier… C'est bien plus dur de supporter !

Quelque chose. Oui, il y avait quelque chose dans cet homme. Profond, enfoui. Mais bien là. Et il devait le déterrer. Un doute termina alors d'enserrer sa gorge. Il étouffait presque pour une simple apparition… Pourquoi ? Et puis… Ce visage…

-Pa… Papa ?

Il avait à peine murmuré, ses lèvres s'étaient animées en solitaires. Le mot restant gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

-Eh oui ! Ca faisait longtemps… Ichigo…

L'interpellé eut un sourire ironique. La pression s'était relâchée aussi vite que le ton de voix de son… Son « père » avait viré à la légèreté. Il discernait même une pointe de joie. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Il devrait plutôt être furieux contre son… « fils ». Contre le fait qu'il est changé de camp. Et pourtant…

-Et bien ! Et bien ! On dirait que les retrouvailles ont été un peu difficiles…

Urahara venait de briser l'atmosphère pesante. Comme d'habitude. Un sourire particulièrement niais collait à ses lèvres tout en jouant de son éventail qu'il replia d'un petit coup sec avant de remettre correctement son bob.

-Ne nous attardons pas pour rien ici… Tu sais ce que nous devons faire ?

-Hum…

-Alors autant se dépêcher avant qu'Aizen n'arrive…

Rukia sursauta. Alors ainsi le traître de Capitaine était attendu par les deux membres du trio ? Une imperspectible goutte de sueur coula le long de sa joue alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, les pupilles dilataient par la peur. Oui elle avait peur. Elle redoutait le Shinigami dont la force était connue. Qui sait même si Ichigo pourrait le battre ?

-Je suppose que vous serez mon adversaire… Arrankar ? Ne dérangeons pas la réunion père-fils… Vous êtes d'accord ?

-Teme !

Grimmjow contempla le marchand, dégoûté. Il avait assisté de loin au combat qu'il avait mené contre le roux et il savait bien que son futur opposant n'était pas un combattant de bas étage. De plus il était fortement blessé et commençait avec un sacré désavantage.

-On dirait qu'il est temps maintenant… murmura t-il sourdement.

L'Arrancar cracha une énième fois à terre avant de s'éloigner de la jeune fille en quelques shunpos. Urahara le suivant. Il valait mieux « délaisser » ce potentiel champ de bataille pour les Kurosakis. Et puis il préférait garder un peu d'honneur… Histoire de ne pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien.

Il se stoppa finalement plusieurs nombreux mètres plus tard. Avant de se retourner vers le blond qui rangeait son éventail dans son yukata vert sapin. Tout sourire ayant disparu de son visage avec une rapidité étonnante.

-Ne retiens pas tes coups… Souffla t-il d'une voix assurée et calme.

-Je n'aurais eu cette prétention…

-Ah oui ? Tant mieux…

Avec une rapidité incroyable, Benihime rencontra le bras emplit de reitatsu de son adversaire. Relâchant un peu d'énergie spirituelle, Grimmjow brisa le contact entre leurs attaques avant de former un cero de la main et de disparaître de la vue du marchand.

Urahara annula le rayon grenat, imitant la force de celui-ci pour mieux le briser. C'était d'ailleurs l'une de ses spécialités. Il évita le Zanpakutô de son ennemi s'étant glissé traîtreusement dans son dos avant de former son bouclier, stoppant un sort de kidou mêlé à une attaque directe.

Il fixa alors, en attente, l'Arrancar qui se trouvait à quelques mètres, ayant arrêté toutes actions. Le dévisageant sans scrupule.

-Vous n'avez pas vraiment combattu au maximum avec Ichigo… C'est pour ça qu'il ne vous a pas exterminé…

-Qui sait ?

-Evitez ce genre de choses avec moi. Je risquerai de ne pas supporter… Et de vous tuer en tentant de vous faire dévoiler votre force… Ce serait bête non ?

-Effectivement… Mais je ne comptais pas prendre à la légère le Tres de l'El tercer poder… Grimmjow Jagerjack…

-Vous avez bien prit le Primero pour un imbécile… Et même si c'est vrai, vous n'avez pas intérêt à renouveler l'expérience !

-Bien reçu ! Alors que dirais-tu si nous passions à un niveau supérieur ?

-Ce que j'en dis…? Grince Pentera ! Roi des panthères !

-Bankaï !

Ichigo dissipa les nuages qui s'étaient emparés du terrain avant de foncer sur son père. Celui-ci était puissant. Rien à redire là-dessus. Il l'obligeait à sortir la forme finale de Zangetsu à quarante pour cent. Ce qui n'était pas mal après plusieurs dizaines d'attaques.

Rukia se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre. Décidément elle n'appréciait pas de rester en arrière. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que les deux Kurosakis s'échangeaient des coups chargés en puissance. Qui aurait pu deviner qu'ils étaient liés par la famille ? Leurs attaques étaient chargées de violence l'une pour l'autre. Chacun cherchant à blesser son adversaire.

-Arrête d'être aveugle Ichigo ! Tu peux changer cette fin ! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

Le roux dédaigna les paroles d'Isshin, parant l'attaque de celui-ci de son Zangetsu entièrement blanc. Les fers de leurs Zanpakutôs crissèrent alors qu'ils se repoussaient l'un l'autre.

-Tu es vraiment devenu fort… Alors pourquoi doutes-tu ?

-Tu ne vas quand même pas commencer à parler philosophie de l'être humain comme Renji ? Ca devient fatiguant d'être ainsi décrypté…

-Parce que nos suggestions sont justes.

-Et ça recommence ! Bat-toi… Isshin Kurosaki… Quand vas-tu relâcher ton Bankaï ?

-Il faudrait le mériter po…

Il dut se taire. La lame avait fendu l'air d'une vitesse fulgurante. Il contempla ainsi hébété la mèche de ses cheveux coupé au passage, tombant mollement sur son propre nez.

-Pour cela ? Alors ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps… Sept secondes… Tout au plus.

Isshin eut un sourire avant de bloquer la main encore libre du roux à l'aide de son fourreau. C'est alors qu'il écarquilla les yeux devant le cero qu'il réalisait derrière. Il tenta de se reculer mais le Shinigami avait planté Zangetsu dans le sol, bloquant le poignet du brun de son autre main libre.

-Un…

Il brisa le poignet de son adversaire de son geste habituel minutieusement mesuré. Cela devenait presque une habitude. Une sorte de signature. Il en profita alors pour récupérer le Zanpakutô de son opposant, serrant fermement la poignée sans pour autant ramener la lame face à son détenant.

-Deux…

Chargé en reitatsu, bien que l'arme n'entrave ses actions quelque peu, son poing s'abattit dans la poitrine de Kurosaki père qui en eut le souffle coupé. La vitesse des gestes d'Ichigo étant d'une précision incroyable. Meurtrière.

-Trois…

Cette fois ce fut la garde du sabre récupéré qui atteignit la joue d'Isshin, brisant quelques dents au passage. Ichigo annonça alors :

-Quatre…

D'une détente mesurée, la lame tourna autour de ses doigts en une rotation parfaite avant de glisser sur le flanc de l'ennemi, y traçant une ouverture sans hésitation.

-Cinq…

Il se tourna brusquement sur lui-même, envoyant au passage valser son père d'une détente du pied dans le menton.

-Six…

Son cero jusque là conservé dans son autre main avec précaution, fut lancé. Atteignant le Shinigami en une détonation qui fit trembler quelque peu le sol.

-Sept ! Suivant...

Il fronça alors les sourcils, sautant en avant et évitant ainsi une attaque de kidou qui alla s'écraser au sol. Une forme sombre récupéra le Zanpakutô dérobé avant de reculer de quelques mètres alors qu'Ichigo empoignait Zangetsu.

-Pas mal… La résistance est plus importante que prévu…

-Ah !

Le sourire suffisant d'Ichigo étira à son tour, les lèvres d'Isshin. Il contempla rassuré les gestes de son fils qui s'approchait de plus en plus de l'impétueux remplaçant qu'il avait toujours connu. Même si ses blessures sur son corps avaient été causées en toute connaissance de cause. Il se démerdait même très bien. Trop certainement. Tous ces gestes étaient parfaitement maîtrisés et utilisés à bon escient. Sans été presque triste de voir la fougue du jeune homme retenue ainsi.

Et tant qu'il ne combattait pas comme avant…

-Mais je ne le sortirai pas !

-Nani !! Teme !

Son adversaire partit dans un grand éclat de rire avant de ramener son Zanpakutô devant lui et de disparaître en un shunpo. De nouveau ils ne firent que parer mutuellement et les sourcils du roux se froncèrent alors que la pointe de Zangetsu glissait souplement sous celle de son père.

-Getsuga Tenshou !

Isshin écarquilla les yeux avant de se défaire de l'emprise des deux lames pour reculer. Cependant, cette action fut accompagné de l'attaque qu'il prit en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant valser vers l'arrière.

Il cracha du sang, se relevant sur les mains avant de chercher des yeux son fils. En vain. Le roux avait complètement disparu, profitant de la diversion causée par Getsuga Tenshou.

Le Shinigami banni évita alors la lame éclatante qui venait de fendre l'air proche, d'une roulade à terre avant de se relever, faisant face à son adversaire de nouveau visible. Ce dernier souriait d'un air sûr de lui encore jusqu'ici inconnu à l'ancien Ichigo mais que Rukia avait déjà aperçu… Lors de ses retrouvailles.

-RECULEZ !!

Elle avait hurlé, les yeux écarquillés au maximum. Elle comprenait enfin ce qui avait apparemment changé dans l'attitude du Shinigami. C'était infime, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce genre d'attitude que seul le Hollow d'Ichigo arborait librement.

Isshin avait reporté son attention sur la brune avant d'exécuter sa demande. C'est alors que la silhouette du roux se brouilla avant de disparaître, laissant place à une autre personne dont l'identité ne leur était pas inconnue.

-Encore une fois vous me surprenez Kuchiki. Décidément le Primero d'El tercer poder n'a plus de secret pour vous.

Un sourire moqueur au possible étira les lèvres du nouvel arrivant alors que le vrai Ichigo apparaissait à ses côtés, dans une parfaite attitude de soumission qui révulsa Rukia.

Grimmjow stoppa son Grand rey cero. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées alors que son coeur ratait un battement. Urahara le fixa hébété, son Bankaï à la main. Il fronça alors les sourcils ressentant le nouvel reitatsu présent sur les lieux.

-Cette énergie spirituelle… Souffla alors le marchand ébahi.

-Aizen ! Annonça la voix chargée de rage, Rukia.


	16. Chapter 15

**Sans toi**

**--**

**15 Chapitre – Changer la fin –**

* * *

-Aizen ! Annonça la voix chargée de rage, Rukia.

-Eh oui. Aizen. En personne. N'êtes vous pas touché ?

L'ancien Capitaine se tenait effectivement devant eux, paré de son habit d'un blanc monotone. A ses côtés, la cape d'Ichigo tranchait avec le reste, et cela allégea quelque peu la peur de la jeune Shinigami. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de les voir aussi ressemblants après si peu d'années.

-Soi fier Ichigo. Mademoiselle Kuchiki semble bien te connaître pour différencier mon illusion de toi-même. Vraiment, surprenant.

Le Shinigami a ses côtés ne réagit pas. Il semblait comme écrasé par la nouvelle apparition, baissant la tête, osant à peine lever les yeux vers son nouveau « maître ».

-Ce n'est pas difficile… Seul son Hollow aurait eut une expression aussi… Aussi… Aussi inhumaine !

Le sourire d'Aizen s'estompa alors qu'il reportait son attention sur le roux, fronçant les sourcils et ignorant le dédain de la brune. Son ton sec claqua alors, faisant sursauter le Primero.

-Alors ainsi tu t'accordes des faiblesses ? Il faudra que nous travaillions cela… Plus tard.

L'expression doucereuse du chef de l'Hueco Mondo sembla figer sur lui-même l'ancien lycéen qui n'esquissa aucun geste. Rukia, elle, dévisageait froidement l'arrivant. Elle commençait à comprendre l'emprise que possédait Aizen sur son ancien partenaire. Il était devenu son pantin. Un vulgaire pantin. Et elle devinait à la colère visible sur le visage d'Isshin qu'il n'appréciait pas ce conditionnement pour son fils.

-Isshin Kurosaki. Shinigami réprouvé pour s'être marié avec une vivante… Et avoir eu des enfants. Tsss… Les déchets de votre espèce ne devraient même pas exister. Mais vous êtes pardonné, après tout, votre fils est mon meilleur sujet.

Les jointures du concerné blanchirent autour de la garde de son Zanpakutô. Ses yeux onyx s'assombrirent d'avantage si cela était possible avant de se ficher droit dans ceux d'Aizen qui eut un petit sourire, satisfait de sa provocation.

-Occupe toi de…ça, Ichigo.

Le roux leva enfin la tête vers son supérieur. Dans son regard noisette, un éclat qui jusque là était inconnu au Shinigami, venait d'apparaître. Lui, l'impétueux de la Soul Society, avait été briser par cet homme, et aussi incroyable pouvait être l'emprise de l'ancien Capitaine, il le haïssait inconsciemment. Que ce soit de lui-même ou de son Hollow.

-Combien de temps Aizen-sama ?

Voix monocorde, ton de soumission. Oui, il n'était plus rien. Il l'avait bien compris dans les tréfonds de l'Hueco Mondo. Son existence même mettait en danger les alentours. La preuve en était toute cette histoire. Combien de fois avait-il entraîné des changements radicaux au sein d'un milieu ?

Les personnes proches, celles qui lui étaient chères, n'avaient cessé de mettre en péril leur propre vie pour l'aider à atteindre des objectifs aussi irréalisables qu'éphémères. Pourquoi le suivaient-ils encore malgré l'échec de certaines missions ? Ca les amusait tant que ça de mourir ?

Il leva les yeux vers Rukia et croisa son regard emplit de pitié. De nouveau, ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il détourner son regard, l'ignorant. Il ne voulait aucune pitié. Il avait fait le bon choix et il devait continuer à s'éloigner de ceux qui brisaient ses barrières. Au risque de les faire tuer à leur tour. Mais à quoi tout cela servait-il ? A l'aube de cette fin…

Cependant il s'était relâché au cours de ces derniers jours. Aizen-sama avait raison d'être furieux. Il n'avait pas été assez fort pour ignorer les faits du passé. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour tout oublier. Et il devait souffrir encore pour que peu à peu tout cela disparaisse.

-A peine quelques minutes.

-Bien.

D'un geste sec il arma Zangetsu avant de réapparaître à une vitesse jusque là jamais atteinte, même par Yoruichi, juste devant Isshin. Son adversaire écarquilla les yeux avant de prendre un coup de lame, un sillon de feu se traçant dans sa poitrine de bas en haut.

Son corps alla rouler plus loin à terre avant qu'il ne se relève, une expression profondément sérieuse peinte sur le visage. Plantant son Zanpakutô dans le sol, il se redressa avant d'annoncer clairement, conscient de l'écart qui venait de se creuser entre lui et son fils :

-Eclate ! Hagikushin !

Une forte lumière apparut alors, le sabre luisant avant de disparaître sous la forme de bulles qui vinrent s'agglutiner aux mains du Shinigami.

-Tu te décides enfin !

Ichigo venait de constater satisfait la montée en puissance de son père. Ainsi tout n'était pas encore perdu et le combat pouvait encore être intéressant. Il observa, peu surpris, les poings américains enserrant les doigts de son opposant. L'acier reflétant des éclats de lumière qui, manié parfaitement, permettait d'aveugler l'adversaire.

Isshin eut un soupir avant d'enserrer les nouvelles lames et de s'élancer vers le roux à sa vitesse maximale. Dans un crissement de métal, ils parèrent de nouveau, le jeune Shinigami conservant un léger temps d'avance. Mais l'ancien combattant du Gotei 13 n'avait dit son dernier mot, il concentra son reitatsu, allongeant les lames de ses armes tout en les affinant. Petit à petit, sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Ichigo, Zangetsu céda de quelques millimètres, son adversaire enfonçant ses poings américains dans son sabre.

Il fronça les sourcils, avant de donner un coup de pied en traître par le dessous, faisant reculer son ennemi pour enfin dégager son Zanpakutô en difficulté. Il constata les dégâts d'un vague coup d'œil avant de froncer les paupières et d'augmenter sa prise sur la poignée. Il relâcha ainsi du reitatsu, passant à soixante-dix pour cent et reconstituant son arme à la plus grande surprise de tous.

Rukia n'eut cependant pas le loisir de regarder plus longtemps qu'une main d'une prise de fer enserra son épaule avant de la tirer violement à quelques mètres de là. Elle eut une moue de dégoût, comprenant que cela était l'œuvre d'Aizen avant de jeter un coup d'œil au combat du Tres d'El tercer poder qui se déroulait bien plus loin.

Le reitatsu ne cessait de se faire ressentir d'ici et elle n'imaginait même pas dans quels états ils devaient se trouver. En fait, elle n'avait pas trop la tête à ça, fixant d'un regard mauvais le chef des Arrancars la plaçant à un endroit bien précis du haut plateau avant de s'entailler le pouce pour tracer un cercle avec son sang.

L'aura froide de puissance qu'il dégageait, associé à l'énergie spirituelle fortement relâchée d'Ichigo, la fixaient au sol. Ses pieds s'y enfonçaient comme si la terre était devenu boue alors qu'une envie de vomir lui retournait les entrailles. Le décor lui paraissait tanguer inexorablement alors que des visions d'une rapidité incroyable traversaient un instant son esprit avant de céder la place à d'autres.

Son regard couleur nuit croisa celui satisfait d'Aizen alors qu'il agrippait son poignet de sa prise de serpent. Elle tenta de se dégager mais pour toute réponse un doigt blanchâtre désigna son collier alors que les lèvres du traître s'étiraient d'avantage. Tout était totalement différent de ce qu'elle avait connu avec le groupe. Avec un homme pareil, pas étonnant qu'Ichigo est autant changé.

Elle grimaça et lâcha un grognement alors qu'une surface dure rencontrait son dos avec rudesse. Elle tenta de se redresser avant d'être de nouveau plaqué sans ménagement. Ses protestations se bloquèrent dans sa gorge alors que le peu qu'elle pouvait apercevoir lui indiquait qu'elle se trouvait sur une sorte d'autel qui venait tout juste d'être invoqué.

Un mauvais pressentiment rampa alors en elle, ses pensées se dirigeant vers sa condition d'offrande, ainsi que l'Ouken que tenait Aizen dans ses mains cadavériques et particulièrement repoussantes. Tout comme l'être en lui-même qui était tout à fait répugnant.

-Je te conseille de ne pas bouger. Petite proie.

Ses dents blanches apparurent alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, l'envie de cracher à la figure de ce misérable, se faisant plus forte. Elle le fixa ainsi sans gêne, repoussant sa peur au loin pour une rage sourde, alors qu'il entamait la récitation de vers inconnus qui ne lui inspiraient pas confiance.

-Iraï fukami abykou'kyan… Doyomeku sakebi kami…

Isshin grimaça en sentant la lame s'enfoncer au niveau de son coude. Cette zone du corps était particulièrement douloureuse et lorsque l'arme fouilla quelques instants sa chair sans aucune gêne, il se mordit sauvagement les lèvres pour retenir son cri.

Ignorant le sourire de son fils, il repoussa le sabre de ses griffes de métal avant de reculer sur quelques mètres, portant une main à la plaie rougeoyante. Il ne reconnaissait plus le Ichigo qui avait commencé à réapparaître. Depuis l'arrivée d'Aizen en fait. Et ça ne le surprenait pas autant qu'il le pensait. Après tout, l'ancien Capitaine était assez cruel pour torturer notamment psychologiquement une personne, et pour avoir une prise pareille sur le roux… Il fallait vraiment avoir repousser les limites humaines.

Il n'imaginait même pas l'état d'esprit du Shinigami. Combien de temps avait-il dû affronter ses peurs ravivaient par un homme sans aucune morale ? Quel nombre d'humiliations avait-il du endurer ? Peut être même devant l'Espada toute entière…

Isshin eut un accès de colère. Il ignora la vitesse du cero lui fonçant dessus et le fendit en deux d'un coup de rage avant d'apparaître juste devant l'ancien lycéen, ses yeux brûlants encrés dans les siens.

La lame s'enfonça dans le torse du jeune homme avant d'y tracer sa route jusqu'à l'épaule. Celui-ci grimaça avant de baisser violement la tête, son front rencontrant douloureusement celui de son père et le forçant à stopper ses actions.

Isshin recula sous le choc, avant de réattaquer. De nouveau les fers se rencontrèrent avec rage, cependant l'ancien Shinigami n'avait pas encore démontré toute la puissance d'Hagikushin. Des griffes en métal poussèrent alors sur les poings américains. Leur portée en était allongée et Ichigo dévia de peu la trajectoire des lames, en brisant une au passage.

Il dévia alors les yeux vers la forme sombre qui se trouvait derrière lui, para sans un regard, avant d'enfoncer la pointe de Zangetsu dans la main la plus proche qui se colora alors de rouge écarlate.

Son père recula, avant de joindre ses deux armes, ignorant la douleur qui brûlait sa main. Son reitatsu auparavant relâché, engloba les deux lames avant de virer au gris acier alors qu'il séparait son Zanpakutô.

-Yajuu Chikushou !

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'Isshin fendit l'air d'une de ses lames, éloigné de quelques mètres. Aussitôt une blessure s'ouvrit à l'endroit désigné, alors que le sang giclait. Conscient de la puissance de cette nouvelle technique, il décida de changer un peu du registre qu'il utilisait habituellement. Décidé à surprendre, il fit tourner Zangetsu autour de son dos, comme son Hollow savait si bien le faire, juste devant lui. La vitesse de rotation de la lame blanche, le rendant peu à peu invisible sous les yeux étonnés de son adversaire qui préparait à l'attaquer de nouveau.

-Gen'ei kaku !

Et dans un dernier tour il disparut complètement, ne laissant derrière lui que le vide complet. Son opposant le chercha alors, que ce soit au niveau physique ou sur le plan de l'énergie spirituelle. En vain. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le tourbillon s'étant formé sous ses pieds. Ecarquillant les yeux sous la surprise il recula, mais la forme floue le suivit, entraînant peu à peu le sol entier se dérobant sous ses pieds.

C'est alors qu'une douleur fulgurante bloqua le souffle dans sa gorge. La lame s'étant enfoncé dans sa poitrine fut tirée hors de sa blessure avant qu'un poids ne le cloue au sol.

-Gen'ei kaku est une attaque basé sur les illusions.

Isshin releva quelque peu la tête en direction de la voix. Il fixa stupéfait Ichigo qui l'avait cloué au sol par un sort de kidou avant de planter Zangetsu non loin du cou de son adversaire.

-Comme je l'utilise peu, c'est généralement une sorte de combat qui surprend. Surtout pour ceux qui pensent me connaître.

Rukia lança une œillade désespérée vers Kurosaki père. Celui-ci n'avait pu décelé la forme d'attaque de son adversaire qui l'avait surpris avec une certaine traîtrise. Seulement, elle ne pouvait plus maintenant, compter sur cette appuie, et Aizen venait apparemment de terminer son invocation.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de la brune toujours allongé sur l'autel alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur Ichigo. Il la fixait, ses yeux noisette particulièrement dénués d'intérêt. C'était comme si il n'était plus là.

-Ichigo. Contente toi de le garder au sol sans le tuer. Nous aurons peut être besoin de lui plus tard.

-Bien. Aizen-sama.

Les paroles à peine soufflées firent sourire le traître alors qu'il reportait son attention sur sa prisonnière. L'Ouken dans sa main ne cessait de briller d'une douce chaleur.

-Je suis désolé pour vous mademoiselle Kuchiki.

Il avait annoncé cela d'une voix assez forte, glissant dans sa direction, portant la clé au-dessus de son corps avec une certaine jubilation bien visible pour la jeune fille qui tordit la bouche de mépris.

-Mais vous serez notre porte.

Ichigo fixait la scène éloigner de quelques mètres. Voir ainsi son maître dans une telle position de force, emplit de dégoût pour Rukia. Tout cela lui soulevait un peu le cœur. Il évita le regard de son père et se concentra sur ses objectifs.

Il n'était rien. Que valait sa simple intervention ? Rien. Peut être même qu'elle entraînerait la mort d'autre qui… Non. Il le savait. Il la connaissait la fin de tout ça. Isshin pensait qu'il pouvait la modifier. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'y avait-il à changer ?

Il repensa à la cellule de l'Hueco Mondo. Au froid indéniable et persistant qui l'avait peu à peu affaiblit. A la puissance d'Aizen dans ses propos. A ses peurs le hantant chaque nuit. A tous ses problèmes écrasés d'un coup de baguette par le « traître ». A l'appui et la puissance qu'il avait su y trouver. A tout ce qu'il était maintenant et ce qu'il avait perdu.

-Que s'ouvre la voie du roi !

Aizen resserra sa prise sur l'Ouken avant d'abaisser violemment la clé. Un sourire satisfait ornait ses lèvres alors que déjà il se voyait traversant le portail menant à cet être intouchable.

C'est alors qu'un bruit de métal se fit entendre. La clé alla voler dans les airs, quelques mètres plus loin, alors qu'Aizen fixait stupéfait la lame d'une blancheur incroyable s'étant interposé entre lui et la jeune Shinigami et ses doigts maculés de sang.

-Je ne crois pas que cela va être possible… Aizen-sama.


	17. Chapter 16

**Sans toi**

**--**

**16 Chapitre – Sombre obscurité –**

* * *

-Je ne crois pas que cela va être possible. Aizen-sama.

La voix glaciale d'Ichigo fit froncer les sourcils de l'ancien Capitaine qui fixa à son tour les yeux noisette dénués de toute vie. Le traître relâcha de son reitatsu, un sourire mauvais peint sur ses lèvres alors qu'il annonçait d'un ton doucereux :

-Voyons… Mon cher Primero… Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas me défier. Qui sait ce que je devrais faire alors pour te rendre plus… docile ?

-Je me fous bien de tout ça. Crâcha le roux, ignorant la tentative du maître des Arrancars.

-Vraiment ?

Le souvenir du noir. Le froid. Ses paroles coulant sur sa peau. La peur. Le bleu sombre du ciel. Le vide. Le noir. Le froid. Les cris. Les larmes. Le froid. Le silence. La mort. La souffrance. Le froid. Toujours ce froid glacial. Et cette brume épaisse…

-Certes, en étant à votre service… Toutes mes peurs, toutes les questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre, tout ça disparaîtraient. Mais ce ne serait pas une vie alors. Tués pour être tuer par la suite. Donnez la mort pour mieux la recevoir. Si ma seule existence si résume, alors autant crever maintenant ! Par le biais de mon Hollow j'ai perdu raison de me battre. Mais vous avez oublié quelque chose Aizen…

Le concerné fronça les sourcils, tout sourire ayant disparu de ses lèvres alors que Rukia se redressait lentement, stupéfaite devant l'intervention de son ancien partenaire.

-Que ce soit pour l'honneur ou la puissance… Pour ma liberté ou sa domination… Moi et mon Hollow… Nous vous haïssons !

Sous les yeux écarquillés de l'ancien Capitaine, le masque blanc se forma peu à peu, recouvrant le visage d'un Ichigo bien décidé à modifier cette fin autant que le permettait son pouvoir.

Zangetsu fendit l'air, avant d'être dévié de peu par la main de l'ancien Capitaine s'agrippant à la lame blanche. D'un geste brusque il repoussa son opposant avant de pousser un soupir et de sortir son Zanpakutô de son fourreau.

-Quel mauvaise idée que de changer de camp à l'aube de mon règne…

-Vous servir serait pire…

Ichigo attaqua, son adversaire para tranquillement la lame avant de la repousser sans effort. Après tout il avait toujours veillé à garder une certaine puissance d'écart entre lui et son plus fidèle lieutenant. Au cas où justement, son pantin se révolterait.

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu pourras le battre… »

Le Shinigami roux fronça les sourcils, son Hollow n'était apparemment pas d'humeur. Il eut un grognement avant de glisser dans son monde intérieur.

Les buildings s'élevaient dans un ciel paisible. Aucun changement ne se ressentait ici. Il y avait juste les nuages volant paresseusement et cette atmosphère sereine, comme éloignée de la réalité.

Shirosaki se tenait à quelques mètres, debout, appuyé sur son propre Zangetsu. La seule différence était que cette fois, c'était lui qui était vêtu de noir. Tel un véritable Shinigami. Quand à la lame de son Zanpakutô, elle était d'une belle couleur sombre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend… Ichigo ?

Le concerné haussa un sourcil devant l'incompréhension de son Hollow. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Sans son sourire satisfait et son ricanement irascible.

-Battons-nous ensemble…

Le silence s'installa alors brusquement. Shirosaki le fixait, apparemment surpris par une telle décision. Après tout, durant ses trois longues années, le roux s'était contenté de rester écrasé par son pouvoir. Il ne réagissait plus à ses provocations. Restant telle une loque à écouter ses propos sans jamais hausser la voix. Il avait tout simplement perdu.

-Pourquoi devrais-je écouter ma monture ?

-Qui t'as dit que je l'étais ?

Les paroles glaciales du roux l'avaient figé de surprise. Non décidément ce n'était pas normal.

-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne à me battre contre celui qui me laisse libre ?

-Si nous gagnons… Je te laisse mon âme.

Cette fois ses yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent, comme sortant de leur orbite tellement l'annonce du Shinigami l'avait laissé étonné. Depuis quand vendait-il ainsi le contrôle de son corps ? N'avait-il donc rien à perdre ? Et pourquoi ?

-Alors ? C'est une proposition en or non ? Mais si nous perdons… Alors je reprendrais le dessus. Tu as trois secondes pour te décider.

Shirosaki scruta avec attention celui qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air de rigoler. Son regard dénué de toute lueur le fixait alors que déjà le décompte commencer, annonçait d'une voix sèche.

-Un !

Cependant, il se demandait toujours quelles étaient les motivations du roux. Tout avait si brusquement changé… Un élément avait du modifier l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Kurosaki.

-Deux !

Il lui échappait. Son contrôle sur lui venait de s'estomper. Comme si une force extérieure venait de se réveiller, dressant une barrière invisible entre lui et ce maudit Shinigami. Et pourtant… Si Aizen disparaissait, si ce corps était sien… Alors il y avait possibilité de… Néanmoins il lui faudrait rester sur ses gardes, qu'Ichigo se mette à son entière disposition restait un espoir encore lointain. Non, le roux préparait autre chose.

-Tr…

-Soit. J'accepte. Majesté… Mais prépares toi à me céder définitivement la place.

Pour toute réponse les lèvres de son nouveau coéquipier s'étirèrent en un sourire cruel alors qu'il relâchait son reitatsu, ne le retenant plus. Shirosaki poussa un soupir avant de faire de même pour l'y mêler, atteignant un stade encore supérieur à celui utilisé par les Vizards.

Aizen fronça alors les sourcils. Quelque chose avait changé. Son regard était bien plus sombre, une envie meurtrière y brillait. Tout comme le reitatsu d'une puissance bien plus obscure qu'y se faisait ressentir. D'une puissance encore jamais inégalée.

Rukia se retrouva plaquait à l'autel, son corps s'enfonçant dans la pierre dure. Une envie de vomir s'empara d'elle alors que sa vision devenait complètement floue, traversée par des formes indistinctes. Son sang semblait d'être figé, tout comme son souffle qu'elle ne ressentait même plus. C'est à peine si elle remarqua les larmes involontaires qui coulaient à flots de ses yeux. Tout son corps se tordait douloureusement, cherchant à échapper à cette énergie spirituelle hors normes.

-Cent pour cent… Libération totale !

Sous les yeux étonnés d'Aizen, le teint du Shinigami blanchit, passant à une couleur d'une pâleur mortelle. Ses yeux virèrent au noir, seules ses pupilles demeurant d'un doré éclatant. Des signes écarlates se dessinèrent sur sa peau, terminant de faire le lien entre son apparence de Hollow et lui-même.

-Meurs !

-Rompts ! Kyouka Suigetsu !

Grimmjow se figea, ignorant la lame écarlate qui le traversa sans aucune difficulté. Il avait écarquillé les yeux face au fantastique reitatsu qui venait de se faire ressentir. Même Urahara, son Bankaï traversant toujours le corps de l'Arrancar, s'était figé.

-Ichigo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce baka ?

Le combat s'était allongé, trop. Sa forme finale lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie spirituelle, chose qu'il ne possédait pas à l'infini. Déjà plusieurs de ses griffes s'étaient brisées, fendu par les attaques du marchand blond.

Celui-ci se recula alors, son attention toujours portée sur la puissante émanation d'énergie, tirant sur la chaîne de son Bankaï pour ramener à lui les deux lames dont il était composé. Un éclat vient faire briller la couleur écarlate dont-elles étaient maculées, témoignage de la confrontation.

Cependant les deux combattants étaient fortement touchés l'un et l'autre. L'un des bras de Grimmjow avait faillit être sectionné, sa poitrine était béante et sur sa gorge s'ouvraient de nombreuse blessure. Les tendons de ses talons avaient été sectionnés le laissant tenir debout, pantelant, et d'autres plaies non moins importantes apparaissaient sur son corps.

Quand à Urahara il n'était pas en meilleur état. Son Kimono rapiécé par les coups dévoilait les nombreuses parties de son corps n'ayant échappé aux griffes de la panthère. Son buste était le plus touché, deux attaques importantes ayant transpercé un de ses poumons et son estomac. Son bob avait volé plus loin, libérant ses cheveux clairs et il ne cessait de cracher du sang, les hémorragies internes étant plus importantes que prévu.

D'une rotation du poignet, il envoya une de ses armes vers son adversaire, utilisant comme par habitude la chaîne qui les reliait toutes les deux. La lame se déplia alors en un éventail tandis qu'une puissante rafale l'accompagnait. Grimmjow effectua un salto en arrière, avant de repousser l'attaque de ses griffes pour atterrir souplement sur ses pieds.

-Ne pense pas obtenir de pause ! Arrancar !

-Je ne l'espérais même pas…

D'une détente puissante, il se lança sur son adversaire, évitant une lame qui alla se planter dans le sol, d'un coup d'œil rapide il repéra la chaîne avant de bondir dessus. La seconde attaque ne se fit pas attendre et il bondit par-dessus, préparant un cero.

Trop tard. Un des éventails le cueillit. Les gestes du vendeur étaient précis et assurés. Tout se jouait sur les rotations de ses poignets, utilisant ce fichu lien entre les deux armes pour modifier ses attaques au cours du combat.

Le corps de l'Arrancar alla rouler plus loin, rencontrant difficilement le sol. Le blond en profita, utilisant le peu de reitatsu qui lui restait, il s'élança, d'une vitesse fantastique. Il arriva au pied du corps alors que celui-ci s'immobilisait au sol. Son regard rencontra un instant les yeux de l'adversaire.

-Mission réussi… Tres d'El tercer poder.

Grimmjow eut un faible sourire alors que la lame de son adversaire se plantait dans son corps. Il n'avait plus la force. Tous deux ils étaient à bouts… Et c'était cela qui allait les perdre ! Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors qu'il soufflait de ses dernières forces :

-Zenkaï… Cero…

L'attaque illumina son corps entier et le vendeur aux ghettas ne put reculer à temps. Une détonation retentit alors que la fumée s'élevait dans le ciel. Des gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le sol alors qu'Urahara glissait au sol. Sa tentative de fuite lui avait évité de se désagréger dans l'explosion.

Mais pas assez. Ses armes glissèrent de ses mains alors que le fluide vital s'écoulait par litre du trou formait dans sa poitrine. Il perdit conscience pendant que son corps rencontrait le sol pour s'y abattre lourdement. La douleur brûlant ses membres se tut alors qu'un coma profond, précédent une agonie certaine, l'éloignait de la réalité. Il sombra.

Toute assurance avait disparu du visage d'Aizen. Il avait finalement libéré son Zanpakutô. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le roux possédait un potentiel que même Ulquiorra n'avait su déceler, et cette force inconnue pouvait bien combler le vide qui les séparait tous deux.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres d'Ichigo alors qu'il fonçait droit sur son ennemi. Celui-ci disparu alors de sa vision, grâce à une de ses illusions. Le roux l'ignora, se focalisant sur ses cinq sens. Certes, Aizen se dissimulait, mais ses capacités de Hollow affinaient ses recherches. Aussi il utilisa notamment l'odeur pour le repérer, chose certes un peu bestiale mais bien utile.

L'ancien Capitaine recula sous la force du coup suivit tout de suite par un Getsuga Tenshou. La vitesse des attaques du Primero d'El tercer poder l'empêchait d'établir une stratégie. Il n'avait pas assez de temps pour savoir quelle illusion utilisée, c'était d'ailleurs son poing faible et il semblait s'en être rendu compte.

-Ca suffit !

D'une attaque de kidou, il bloqua les membres de son opposant qui tenait par miracle debout. Le traître eut un soupir avant de disparaître à nouveau. Ichigo cracha à terre de dépit avant de se défaire toute en force du sort d'immobilisation. Sa prise sur Zangetsu s'intensifia alors que le décor se brouillait légèrement. Mais assez pour que ses nouveaux yeux puissent s'en apercevoir.

-Ichi-nii…

Il fixa surpris la petite brune qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il était même sûr de l'avoir connu. C'était la même sensation que celle qu'il avait eu avec son père… D'ailleurs celui-ci avait reporté toute son attention sur la jeune fille. Un murmure s'échappa alors de ses lèvres :

-Karin…


	18. Chapter 17

**Sans toi**

**--**

**17 Chapitre – Pour toi seule –**

* * *

_-Karin…_

-Karin ?

Ichigo avait reporté son attention sur son père, toujours plaqué au sol par le sort de kidou et l'énergie spirituelle de son fils par la même occasion. Le nom qui lui avait échappé était emplit de souvenirs pour le roux, il n'aurait pas eu ce pressentiment sinon. Cette impression de connaître, comme de retrouver un sentiment, une impression, éloignés par l'oubli.

Son regard glissa sur la silhouette menue. Les cheveux longs et raides, retenues en une couette haute d'un brun profond. Les yeux onyx si semblables à ceux d'Isshin.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à retrouver. Lui était-elle si étrangère pour que malgré tout il ne se rappelle plus d'elle ? Et pourtant…

-Ichi-nii… Tu nous as vraiment oublié… Yuzu et moi ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Encore un nouveau prénom qui ne lui paraissait pas si inconnu que ça. Rien que cette voix et son nom sonnaient comme hors d'un rêve lointain. Son esprit en était dérouté et confu.

Il commençait à comprendre le choix d'Aizen pour avoir créer cette illusion. Car c'était forcément lui. Il jouait encore une fois avec ses nerfs, ça l'amusait tant que ça ? Il devait certainement s'apprêter à l'attaque d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais cela aurait été moins drôle si il ne manipulait pas son ennemi jusqu'au bout. Et c'était là la cruauté d'Aizen. Le traître savait sûrement qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à attaquer ainsi un fragment de sa mémoire, et ce même si elle n'existait pas, il ne pouvait frapper cette fille qui était peu être importante pour lui.

« Dépêches Ichigo… »

Il ignora son Hollow intérieur qui s'impatienter. Quand à Isshin il fixait ses deux enfants, même si l'un n'était qu'une image. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Qu'aurait-il dit de toutes façons ? Oh certes, il aurait pu en profiter pour s'attaquer à Aizen mais non seulement le sort de kidou qui le figé était extrêmement puissant, mais de plus, l'ancien Capitaine s'était complètement dissimulé.

-Qui es-tu ?

Ichigo s'était résigné à ouvrir la bouche. Toujours embêté de ne posséder toute sa mémoire. Encore une manipulation d'Aizen pour ne pas lui faire oublier sa puissance et le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui. Mais c'était de cette emprise qu'il souhaitait se défaire, et il le devait. Pour Rukia. Et elle seule.

Il arrivait petit à petit à remettre son visage. Il avait remarqué notamment que ses cheveux avaient poussés et que dans son esprit elle était plus petite. Mais que représentait-elle pour lui ? Etait-elle de la famille ? A moins… Elle ressemblait tellement à Isshin… Mais alors…

La brune qui lui faisait face eut alors un sourire particulièrement étiré et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, faisant ressortir ses pupilles alors que des dagues apparaissaient dans ses mains.

-Jouons Ichigo !

Sa voix paraissait elle aussi modifiée, bien plus aigue que la normale. Elle se lança sur lui à une vitesse impressionnante. Pas assez. Le roux l'évita facilement avant de la désarmer d'un geste précis et calculée. Elle se recula alors d'un bond en arrière avant de se tenir le poignet. Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui, des larmes commençant à affluer.

-Tu m'attaques… Moi ? Ichi-nii… Tu me fais peur…

Ichigo pesta silencieusement. Non décidément il ne pouvait se résoudre à détruire cette illusion sans la connaître. Et ce même si sa vie en dépendait, car soit, il y avait un moment qu'il n'avait plus de cœur, mais sa curiosité restait toujours un feu difficile à éteindre.

-Qui es Yuzu ? Qui es-tu ?

Ses questions restèrent sans réponse. De nouveau la brune apparut juste devant lui, le défiant de ses maigres poings. Il bloqua ses mains, avant de balayer ses jambes, la plaquant ventre au sol par terre et bloquant tous ses membres tout en posant un genou sur son dos.

-Je répète. Qui es-tu ? Qui es Yuzu ?

Il avait maintenant son visage clairement inscrit dans sa tête, quand à l'autre fille il avait l'impression de la connaître tout autant. Mais quand à leurs statuts. Pourquoi ne les trouvait-il pas ?

Il écarquilla alors les yeux en voyant le corps de la brune se tortillait pour finalement glisser de son emprise tout en souplesse. Inhumaine d'ailleurs. D'un bond elle agrippa son épaule avant de lui asséner un coup du plat de la main. Son attaque fut esquivée d'un mouvement de tête alors qu'elle retombait au sol. Elle roula sur elle-même avant de se relever, récupérant sa dague proche d'elle.

De nouveau elle s'élança sur lui. Ichigo eut un soupir avant d'agripper fortement son poignet, le tordant le plus doucement possible avant de récupérer l'arme de ses doigts habiles.

-Abandonne.

Il avait annoncé ça d'une voix calme, scrutant sans gêne son visage, recherchant toujours dans son esprit ses souvenirs. Pour toute réponse elle eut une moue déçue avant de se redresser à la seule force de son poignet. Son pied heurta alors la lame qui alla voler, lançait avec une précision remarquable. Elle la récupéra alors devant les yeux écarquillés du roux.

Ce tir du pied. Oui, dans son esprit elle jouait au foot, elle lui souriait, elle lui hurlait dessus. Dans sa mémoire elle était souvent là, elle connaissait son secret… Elle était sa sœur. Quand à Yuzu, elle passait un coup d'aspirateur dans sa chambre, elle le sermonnait, elle lui préparait son bentô. Elle était sa seconde sœur.

Elles formaient toutes deux, ainsi qu'Isshin, sa famille. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ainsi ?

-Désolé, Karin…

Il aperçut un bref éclat dans les yeux onyx de son « adversaire ». Elle avait beau n'être qu'une illusion, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gêné en fendant cette image de sa lame blanche.

Mais ce sentiment fut vite remplacé par sa rage. Aizen était juste devant lui, un peu étonné que son illusion est été si vite vaincu. La source de toute cette mascarade était face à lui, et Zangetsu ne réclamait que le sang écarlate de ce traître. De ce lâche.

Il ignora le mauvais pressentiment qui naissait en lui et disparut en un shunpo foudroyant. Son sabre rata de peu la peau de son ennemi alors qu'il parait un cero rapidement esquissé. Son fer para celui d'Aizen alors qu'il glissait habilement sous la lame.

-Getsuga Tenshou !

Trop tard. Il avait de nouveau disparu. Une nouvelle illusion prit place alors. Le décor environnant disparaissant dans une explosion de lumière. Quand à son ennemi, c'était _elle_. Oui, décidément l'ancien Capitaine le connaissait par cœur. Il utilisait toutes ses peurs, les retournant contre lui.

Ses yeux noisette fixèrent avec tristesse Rukia qui lui faisait face, son Zanpakutô en main, le regard vide. Quand à la véritable jeune Shinigami, elle sombrait peu à peu dans la noirceur provoquée par les énergies spirituelles relâchaient des deux combattants.

-Le jeu n'est pas terminé. Ichigo.

La voix glaciale de l'illusion retentit, résonnant dans le vide des alentours, un blanc éclatant s'étendant au loin, éclairait par une lumière inconnue. C'était si désert. Triste. Seuls le corps habillé de noir ressortait. Il eut un soupir avant de quitter sa cape qui entravait ses mouvements, se confondant avec le décor.

Sa prise sur son arme hésita un instant avant de se resserrer. Son Hollow s'agitait de plus en plus, mais face à elle, il ne pouvait complètement se lâcher, et ce même si elle n'était qu'illusion. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

-Teme…

La colère sourde qui l'habitait se faisait sentir à travers sa voix alors qu'il s'adressait au traître qui avait de nouveau disparu des lieux. Un fuyard. Il n'était qu'un fuyard prêt à frapper dans le dos des gens.

-Sors de là Aizen ! Viens me battre par toi-même ! Ne sais-tu que fuir ?

-Provocations inutiles. Jouons…

Il eut à peine le temps de reporter son attention sur l'attaque de la brune, parant de peu. Il eut une moue avant de repousser son adversaire. Décidément… Mais déjà la brune d'un geste du poignet libéré son Zanpakutô, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

-Danse ! Sode no Shiryayuki !

Une belle teinte blanche para son arme alors que déjà elle disparaissait. Le roux vit un cercle se formait sous ses pieds, conscient de la future attaque il s'en éloigna, évitant la première danse qui gela tout l'espace contenu dans le dessin.

-Seconde danse… Vague blanche !

Il esquiva de peu l'attaque qui gela une partie du décor avant d'apparaître juste derrière la jeune Shinigami. Sans Zangetsu, son Zanpakutô planté sagement plus loin. Son doigt glissa alors dans le dos de la brune où il y grava un Kanjin invisible alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux.

-Kan'goku Garasu !

Dans un tremblement de terre, une forme sombre s'échappa du sol clair avant de fondre sur Rukia pour l'entourer avant de se solidifier à vitesse folle. Bientôt elle ne put que se contenter de taper sur les parois de verre, fronçant les sourcils.

Mais le roux eut juste un sourire triste avant de frapper d'un coup sec cette prison de verre qui éclata en mille morceaux, avec son contenu. Une mauvaise impression ne cessait de régner en lui alors que l'illusion disparaissait en un retour à la normale.

Il récupéra Zangetsu, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son père, vérifiant qu'il était toujours au sol. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un intervienne. C'était son combat. A lui seul. Et cela rien que pour elle.

-Tu es vraiment énervant. Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder Primero.

Il fixa d'un regard mauvais Aizen qui venait d'apparaître, appuyé contre l'autel où se trouvait le corps inerte de la véritable Rukia. Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il vérifia le reitatsu de la jeune fille. Il fut rassuré en le ressentant toujours et reporta son attention sur le traître avant de répondre.

-Il le faudra bien.

L'ancien Capitaine eut un nouveau sourire avant de réapparaître juste à ses côtés. Son doigt rencontra la lame de Zangetsu alors qu'un poing volait en sa direction. Il l'évita d'un gracieux mouvement de tête avant de bloquer le poignet de son adversaire. Celui-ci forma alors un cero avec. Aizen dut tirer sa lame pour fendre le rayon écarlate et lâchait son emprise sur son opposant qui se recula quelque peu avant de disparaître à son tour.

Un sort de kidou fusa vers le traître au Gotei 13 qui l'évita d'un saut alors qu'une forme sombre apparaissait à une vitesse affolante dans son dos. Il se retourna mais pas assez vite. Déjà une légère entaille venait d'apparaître sur sa joue. Il ramena alors une main sur cette petite blessure, apparemment surpris.

-Je peux t'atteindre !

Leurs fers parèrent de nouveau alors qu'Aizen avait un sourire satisfait. Il relâcha de son reitatsu pour repousser son opposant avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

-Tu es surprenant. Je ne te pensais pas si fort. Malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps, aussi je vais devoir employer les grands moyens pour te faire plier.

Le roux écarquilla les yeux, un imperspectible frisson parcoura son corps alors qu'il attendait en silence la forme finale du Zanpakutô de l'ancien Capitaine.

-Soit fière. Bankaï !

Sa vue se brouilla alors. Il tomba à genoux alors qu'une nouvelle illusion bien plus puissante et réelle se formait devant lui. Sa vision devient floue, bientôt remplacé par des bribes de son ancienne vie traversant à vitesse grand V son esprit.

Il revit toutes ses défaites, ce qu'il n'avait pu empêcher, les problèmes qu'il n'avait de cesse d'apporter aux autres. Tout ce qu'il redoutait en fait. Et tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant ses trois dernières années auprès d'Aizen.

Il hurla alors. Cherchant à se libérer de ce flot d'images. En vain. Elle ne cessait de l'assaillir avec une violence non contenue. Il distingua difficilement le sourire d'Aizen, la surprise d'Isshin, que déjà il sombre sous une nouvelle rafale.

Son masque se brisa. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Il se retient de ses mains pour ne pas céder à la puissance de l'attaque. Des larmes involontaires coulaient de ses yeux alors que tous ses membres tremblaient sous son corps. Les pupilles dilataient au maximum, les yeux écarquillés, les entrailles tordues et ce goût âcre qui ne cessait de remonter dans sa gorge.

Il vomit sans retenu avant de relever la tête vers Aizen. Celui-ci apparemment satisfait stoppa son attaque, ramenant son Zanpakutô à sa forme normale.

-Je vois que tu es redevenu raisonnable. Désolé mais j'ai d'autre chose à faire.

-Pourquoi… ?

Son murmure se perdit. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il s'était crut prêt. Pas assez. Après tout son esprit était encore affaibli face à ces souvenirs cuisants. Et la cellule plongée dans le noir. Ce froid qui de nouveau s'était fait ressentir. Ses peurs. Tout ce qu'il avait raté. Les morts causées par lui.

La brume ne voulait pas disparaître de ses yeux alors qu'il voyait le cœur battant, Aizen approchait de l'autel où reposait la brune, plongée dans l'inconscience. La surprise suivit rapidement d'une nouvelle rage se fit ressentir bouillonnant en lui alors que le traître administrait une forte gifle à la prisonnière.

Il se redressa quelque peu, avant de se retenir sur les mains, son corps toujours affaiblit. Il reporta son attention sur le regard apeuré que lui lança la brune, sur l'Ouken qui avait rejoint la main d'Aizen, sur ce bras qui s'abaissait si vite. Et ce sourire.

Le sourire de celui qui l'avait emprisonné entre ses doigts pâles. De celui qui s'attaquait à son poing faible. A la seule chose auquel il tenait. Il se releva alors, tandis qu'un nom s'échappait de ses lèvres.

-RUKIAAAA !


	19. Chapter 18

**Sans toi**

**--**

**18 Chapitre – Dernier acte –**

* * *

_-RUKIAAAA ! _

Elle se sentait étrangement bien. Son prénom résonnait encore dans son esprit alors qu'une chaleur se faisait ressentir dans tout son corps. Son souffle se perdit dans sa gorge alors qu'elle se consacrait sur les sensations qui parcouraient son corps.

Elle était toujours allongée sur l'autel, elle en ressentait la pierre froide. Température contrastant avec celle qui lui brûlait la poitrine. Son cœur battant en était sûrement à l'origine. Ses membres lui paraissaient lourds, certainement un reste de son évanouissement dû à la pression de l'énergie spirituelle.

Oui c'était ça. Quoi d'autre ?

Une larme glissa alors de ses yeux. Elle ouvrit difficilement les paupières, surprise. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience de la douleur qui la parcourait. Son regard sombre, un éclat qui lui était encore inconnu y brillant, glissa sur un objet doré, origine de son mal. Elle reconnut l'Ouken.

Oui, c'était bien ça. La clé du Roi était plantée profondément dans sa poitrine, et ce sang chaud qui maculait son buste, s'échappant à flots. Elle sembla se figeait alors sur elle-même. Elle commençait à comprendre.

Elle avait étrangement froid. Une goutte de sueur se mêla à ses larmes alors qu'elle apercevait de loin Aizen disparaître dans le portail créer par son sacrifice. Elle comprenait enfin pleinement le sens du mot « porte ». Elle était cette porte, et une clé… L'ouvrait. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qui la dégoûtait au plus profond d'elle-même alors que la vie lui échappait peu à peu.

Elle tenta de se redresser. En vain. Son corps lui échappa, glissant pour rencontrer douloureusement l'autel. Elle se sentait si inutile, perdue, seule, désespérée. Alors c'était cette sensation que l'on ressentait avant de mourir ? Elle avait si peur. Oui, peur. Atrocement peur. Son esprit lui échappait, le contrôle de ses membres aussi. Le fait d'être si vulnérable embrumé son esprit. Elle se perdait peu à peu dans une crise de folie.

Ses yeux dansaient d'un point à l'autre, cherchant parmi le ciel une aide, un appuie. Mais quelque chose. Elle n'imaginait même pas la suite des évènements, son état suffisait à l'effrayer au plus profond d'elle-même.

Elle voulait hurler. Sa souffrance, sa peur et sa colère. Non, elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Il lui restait du temps. Alors pourquoi ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était retourné sur Terre, continuait à vivre auprès d'Ichigo.

Vivre. Elle était morte une première fois mais n'en avait plus aucun souvenir. Et maintenant, alors qu'elle revivait l'expérience une seconde fois, elle était paralysée par la peur. Elle aurait voulut se lever, prévenir tout le monde, foncer sur ce traître, accomplir sa vengeance. En vain.

Son esprit dériva vers son frère. Son Capitaine. Le reste du Gotei 13. Les vivants rapidement croisé. Alors ainsi tous allaient maintenant mourir ? Comme elle ils allaient disparaître ? Disparaître. Oui, elle allait disparaître, s'effacer de cette vie dont elle ne faisait déjà plus partie.

Des secousses parcouraient son corps, elle se révulsait sur cette pierre froide. Les larmes coulaient en cascade de ses yeux. Son souffle s'affaiblissait en même temps que les battements de son cœur. Elle murmura alors, complètement perdue et apeurée :

-Non… N… Non ! Pas… Main… Tenant ! Non ! Pas… Seule… Ne meurs pas seule !

Elle se parlait à elle-même. Tentant d'arrêter le sang coulant hors de son corps par la pensée, ordonnant à sa gorge de ressentir l'air qu'elle respirait. Mais tout ça était inutile. Il était déjà trop tard et elle le savait.

Sa tête glissa vers l'arrière alors, qu'ignorant la douleur de sa nuque, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à la vision qui s'approchait d'elle.

La mort.

Elle était là. Sombre. Son manteau noir, déchiré, flottant au gré du vent qui venait de se lever. Elle approchait vers elle. Aucune faux à la main, mais un katana sombre comme la nuit. Elle releva la tête, ses yeux vides rencontrant les siens. Ses pas sonnant légèrement dans le silence s'étant installé.

Bientôt elle fut à ses pieds et elle la regarda complètement figée par la surprise, s'agenouiller près de l'autel, derrière sa tête, ses doigts caressant en un léger tremblement ses lèvres pour glisser vers son menton.

-Ichigo…

Le prénom de celui qu'elle aimait, venait de lui échapper. C'était lui. Cette mort qui venait apaiser son esprit, l'entraînant dans la lumière. Oui, c'était lui, habillé tout de noir comme avant, sa lame sombre étincelant… Elle ferma alors les yeux appréciant ses caresses.

Le silence alourdit se brisa alors sur la voix du Shinigami.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne suis… pas assez fort… Pour modifier complètement la fin… De tout ça…

Rukia eut un sourire triste avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour ramener sa tête en arrière, se perdant dans le regard noisette du jeune homme. Toute peur l'avait quitté en ce léger moment. Que craignait-elle ? N'était-elle pas Dieu de la Mort ? Non. Tout ça était ridicule. Elle avait simplement peur de partir toute seule. Mais maintenant, elle était rassurée.

-Reste avec moi.

Son murmure se perdit alors qu'il hochait silencieusement la tête avant de se pencher sur son visage et de poser ses mains avec une extrême douceur sur ses joues.

Elle ferma à son tour les yeux, ne ressentant plus que le contact léger de leurs lèvres l'une sur l'autre. Elle ne craignait plus la fin de ce monde. Aizen avait gagné. Soit. Et alors ? Elle voulait être égoïste tout comme la mort qui venait de l'arracher à son existence.

Se contentant de mêler son souffle à celui de son amant, elle eut une dernière pensée pour tous ceux auxquels elle tenait avant d'ouvrir doucement les paupières. Ses yeux avaient perdus leur éclat, elle le voyait dans le regard du roux pour elle. Mais son sourire apparut, encore resplendissant, ce sourire rien que pour lui.

-Je t'aime…

Trois mots qui se perdirent. Pour toute réponse elle sentit de nouveau l'étreinte du jeune homme augmentait alors qu'il se penchait de nouveau sur son visage, l'embrassant tout entier.

Aucun des deux n'aperçurent la disparition d'Isshin qui s'élançait derrière Aizen, libéré du kidou de son fils sous le coup de la rage, même si tout cela était déjà trop tard. Personne ne vit le ciel se couvrir alors brusquement. Ils étaient tous les deux, ils sont tous les deux et ils seraient tous les deux, à jamais ensembles. Que demander d'autre ?

Elle allait partir. Il mourrait avec elle, pour rester à ses côtés. Son ultime preuve d'amour. De toutes façons tous allaient disparaître, il suffirait de quelques jours à l'ancien Capitaine pour obtenir la pleine puissance du roi. Alors ils préféraient tous deux terminer ainsi.

Les mains du roux quittèrent alors le visage de Rukia alors qu'il se penchait vers la lame de Zangetsu. Elles ne tremblèrent pas lorsqu'il se transperça la poitrine, sans aucun regret. Il n'eut même pas un regard pour le sang sombre qui s'échappa de sa blessure. Il ne faiblit pas alors que son corps s'assoupissait à son tour, gardant ses dernières forces pour se redresser, prenant appui sur l'autel.

Il se contenta de glisser ses mains dans celles de la jeune Shinigami, entremêlant ses doigts avec les siens. Se perdant une dernière fois dans son regard alors que leurs âmes s'enfuyaient dans un dernier souffle.

« Meurs avec le sourire. »

Ichigo repensa aux paroles de son père alors qu'ils se recueillaient sur la tombe de sa mère. Il s'exécuta alors, adressant son plus beau sourire à la femme qu'il aimait, et de ses dernières forces il murmura :

-Je t'aime… Rukia.

Ils moururent tous deux, signant la fin de leur histoire. Ils s'étaient retrouvés étrangers pour mieux se redécouvrir. Ils ne disparaissaient pas vraiment. Leurs âmes ne se désintégreraient pas définitivement.

Et toujours ils resteraient lié.

--

_Le Roi Suprême du Gotei 13 est mort en ce jour. La puissance d'Aizen s'apprête à s'étendre sur l'ensemble des mondes. La période la plus noire de la Soul Society naît avec son lot de désespoir. _

_Continuons à croire malgré tout et soutenons nous tous ensembles._

Le dernier acte se termine ici.

Rideau.

--

L'ombre l'enveloppant. Une présence à ses côtés. Elle eut un léger sourire, resserrant son étreinte avant de s'en défaire doucement, _le_ laissant encore au sommeil. Combien de temps depuis ? Elle ne savait plus, et après tout elle s'en fichait un peu.

Son regard se perdit dans le noir. Elle se contenta de _le_ fixer, en silence. Appréciant se calme constant. Elle releva alors les yeux un peu plus haut.

Là-bas. Il y avait une lumière. Droit devant. A la portée de ses doigts. Il suffisait d'y croire.

--

FIN


End file.
